Una nueva vida
by Yukachan86
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran no se conocen, cuándo lo hagan empezaran con mal pie, pero el tiempo arregla las cosas...
1. Prólogo

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
N.A.: os aviso que en éste fic Sakura y Shaoran no se conocen, se conocen a partir de aquí.  
  
Prólogo  
  
En una casa amarilla en Tomoeda, una chica de largos cabellos castaños dormía plácidamente. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RING!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RING!!!!!!!  
  
Mjmmjj –  
  
La chica apagó el despertador susurrando unas cuantas palabrotas contra él, se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Así paso un buen rato hasta que se oyeron unos cuantos toques en la puerta.  
  
Sakura...¿estás despierta? – dijo una voz de chico, al ver que no le respondía nadie contestó: – Venga despierta monstruo –  
  
La chica poco a poco se fue desperezando y echó un vistazo con sus ojos verdes al reloj:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Que llegaré tarde!!!!!!! – gritó  
  
Rápidamente se fue a duchar y se vistió, estaba desesperada, era el primer dia de instituto e iba a llegar tarde. Cogió lo primero que encontró: unos tejanos anchos acampanados que iban un poco bajos de cintura y dejaban ver un poco el color de su ropa interior, una camiseta ajustada de color verde pastel que tenia una chica dibujada en el pecho y unas deportivas. Cogió su mochila y bajó corriendo las escaleras para desayunar.  
  
¡¡¡Buenos días papá!!! – saludó  
  
Buenos días hija – dijo su padre con una sonrisa – Apresuráte, o no llegarás –  
  
Sí papá –  
  
Apenas tuvo tiempo para desayunar, se bebió una taza de zumo que había encima de la mesa y cogió una tostada que se comió saliendo de casa mientras ignoraba los insultos de su hermano.  
  
Sakura siempre había sido una chica alegre, amable y cariñosa con todo el mundo, a veces era un poco despistada pero ella no le daba importancia a eso, vivía con su padre y su hermano desde hacía tiempo, pues su madre había muerto años atrás. Era una chica medio alta, delgada, con las proporciones adecuadas cada una dónde debían estar. Ahora tenía 16 años e iba ya al cuarto curso de secundaria. Le gustaba el deporte y era muy atlética, desde siempre había sido del club de animadoras del colegio, y ahora era del club de su instituto, en verdad, cuándo se había enterado de que en el instituto había club de animadoras se había apuntado sin pensarlo, y ahora estaban a punto de nombrarla capitana, aunque ella no lo sabía, entre las del club habían decidido darle una sorpresa porque le tenían mucho aprecio.  
  
Aunque ahora, lo que le preocupaba a Sakura era llegar pronto al sitio habitual dónde había quedado con Tomoyo para llegar bien al instituto.  
  
N.A.: Holaaaaaaaa!!!! Aquí está mi nuevo fic!!! Por fin!!!! Aunque esto es el prologo, podeis leeros el primer capítulo, porque también está aquí, espero vuestros reviews, para a ver si os ha gustado como ha empezado mi fic, por cierto, Shaoran sale mas tarde, jeje, ya sabeis las admiradoras...  
  
Espero que os guste!!!!!!! 


	2. Cap1 El chico nuevo

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo  
  
"¡¡Ay, tengo que apresurarme a llegar a la estación, sino Tomoyo no me va a esperar!!" Pensaba Sakura. Ahora iba al instituto Torei de Tokio, no era cómo años atrás cuándo iba al colegio en Tomoeda; para ello, tenía que coger el tren, que desde Tomoeda a Tokio quedaba a diez minutos solamente. Por fin llegó a la estación a tiempo, allí estaba una chica morena con los ojos azules esperándole.  
  
Vaya Sakura, que bien que llegas a tiempo – sonrió la chica Lo siento Tomoyo, es que me levanté tarde i.... – se disculpó Sakura No importa Sakura – dijo Tomoyo – Vayamos a coger el tren  
  
Las dos se dirigieron al andén, el tren casi siempre pasaba a la misma hora, así que aún les quedaba tiempo. Cuándo llegó subieron i se pasaron el trayecto hablando de las vacaciones de verano ya acabadas.  
  
Vaya Tomoyo...otro verano que se acaba – suspiró la chica de ojos verdes – Me lo he pasado muy bien éste, el próximo año iremos también a la playa, te parece? ¡¡Me encantaría Sakura!! Así podré grabarte...jejejeje – dijo Tomoyo con una risita ¡¡Tomoyo!! – dijo una avergonzada Sakura  
  
Por fin llegaron a la estación de Tokio, a aquellas horas la estación estaba llena de empresarios y gente de oficina que iba de un lado para otro. Sakura y Tomoyo salieron de la estación y se encaminaron hacia el colegio, que quedaba solo a tres calles de ésta. Por fin llegaron al gran edificio blanco que se alzaba delante de un gran patio de arena. Cruzaron la verja de la puerta y allí se encontraron con otros chicos que también llegaban al instituto.  
  
Sakura, tengo que ir un momento al aula de profesores para hablar con la maestra de canto, me dijo que cuándo regresara de vacaciones que quería hablar conmigo – dijo Tomoyo – Nos vemos en clase; por cierto es la número 4-B – dijo Tomoyo alejándose por el pasillo. ¡De acuerdo Tomoyo! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
Sakura se dirigió hacia la clase corriendo, tenía unas ganas de ver que  
compañeras le habían tocado en clase; cada verano, una semana después  
de acabar el curso, les enviaban una carta con el número de clase al  
que irían el año siguiente, y a Sakura le había tocado con Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura iba buscando su clase con la mirada y cuándo fue a girar una  
esquina chocó con alguien, era un chico de cabello y ojos castaños, los  
dos cayeron al suelo.  
  
¡Ay! Ups, perdona, no te había visto, lo siento... – Sakura se levantó y tendió la mano al chico que se ayudó de ella sin darse cuenta con quién había chocado; levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes y una bonita sonrisa. De verdad, perdona, ya nos veremos, y lo siento, ¡¡en serio!! – dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba corriendo otra vez.  
  
El chico se había quedado un poco atontado al ver a la chica por un momento, pero después pensó: "¡que chica tan patosa!" , y se alejó hacia la administración del colegio.  
  
Sakura por su parte había llegado a su clase, abrió la puerta y entró. Había casi la mayoría de compañeros, aunque el profesor no había llegado. Pronto vio a tres chicas y fue corriendo a abrazarlas.  
  
¡Chicas! ¡Sae, Rimi, Natsume! – gritó Sakura ¡Sakura! – gritaron las tres  
  
Corrieron hacia dónde estaba Sakura y todas se abrazaron felices. Sae era rubia con los ojos azules, Rimi era morena con los ojos verdes y Natsume castaña con los ojos color miel, todas eran de la estatura de Sakura.  
  
¡Te echábamos un poquito de menos Sakura! No nos hemos visto desde el día de la playa...¿Y Tomoyo? – dijo Natsume  
  
Tenía que ir a hablar con la profesora de canto, ahora llegará – explicó Sakura - ¿Os ha tocado a todas en ésta clase?  
  
¡¡Sí!! – dijo Sae  
  
¡¡A nosotras también!! – gritó Sakura  
  
Hola chicas – Dijo Tomoyo desde detrás – Ya teníamos ganas de veros  
  
Las tres chicas abrazaron a Tomoyo. Estaban todas muy alegres porque les había tocado juntas. Entonces entró el profesor, Tomoyo y Sakura se sentaron en los penúltimos lugares, en la segunda y primera fila respectivamente, Sakura al lado de la ventana, claro; le encantaba ése sitio, Sae y Natsumi se sentaban delante de Tomoyo, y Rimi delante de Sakura.  
  
Hola chicos – dijo el tutor – espero que hayáis pasado un buen verano...  
  
La clase se puso a gritar y se oyeron algunos "¡¡¡Sí!!!" o "¡¡¡Claro Taru!!!". El profesor pidió silencio y dijo:  
  
Bueno, cómo tenemos que empezar otro año, primero de todo tenemos a un alumno nuevo que... vaya no ha llegado aún, espero que no se haya perdido.... –  
  
Se oyeron algunas risitas por su comentario, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.  
  
Vaya, espero que sea él... -  
  
El profesor fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
¡Ah! Bienvenido, ya era hora, pasa, pasa... –  
  
Taru (el profesor) se colocó en el centro y detrás de él pasó un chico con el pelo castaño muy rebelde y los ojos también castaños, alto y delgado; en seguida, empezaron los cuchicheos entre las chicas.  
  
Tomoyo – susurró Sakura – yo ésta mañana me he encontrado con él en el pasillo, nos hemos chocado.... –  
  
Tomoyo simplemente asintió en señal de que había entendido. Sakura se giró para verlo y vio que el chico la estaba mirando, seguramente la había reconocido de ésta mañana, aunque no paraba de mirar.  
  
"Porqué me mira todo el rato....¡¡¡Da miedo!!! No me mires...¡¡No me mires....!!!" Sakura se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos, así que optó por mirar lentamente por la ventana.  
  
Taru pidió nuevamente silencio y continuó:  
  
Su nombre es Shaoran Li, y creo que os llevareis bien con él – miró hacia Shaoran y dijo – puedes sentarte, a ver...creo que detrás de Sakura hay un sitio libre, es la chica castaña del fondo; ¡Sakura! Levanta la mano por favor.  
  
Sakura había dado un respingo cuándo su profesor dijo su nombre, ¿se tendría que sentar allí ése tal Li? ¿Por qué detrás suyo? Poco a poco levantó la mano. Shaoran se dirigió allí mirando todo el rato a Sakura, ella estaba con la cabeza baja lamentándose.  
  
Vaya, hola de nuevo... – susurro Shaoran pasando por su lado - ...Patosa...  
  
Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sakura soltó un pequeño gruñido y susurro: "ya veras...." lo siguiente que soltó fueron algunos insultos. Cuándo Shaoran se hubo sentado detrás de ella, se le acercó al oído y le dijo:  
  
Vaya no sabía que también fueras una bestia – y soltó una risita  
  
Sakura cada vez estaba más rabiosa.  
  
Verás Shaoran – dijo Taru – tengo la costumbre de llamar a mis alumnos por su nombre... -  
  
¡¡Porqué es un tío legal!!! – soltaron unos cuántos  
  
...Bueno chicos, que me pondré rojo... – rió Taru - lo que decía Shaoran, que espero que no te importe que te llame también por tu nombre... –  
  
No, no me importa – dijo Shaoran  
  
Y así, echas las presentaciones, fueron pasando las clases y Sakura pasó toda la mañana enfadada: ¿ qué se cree ése tío? Maldito crío, pero que tío más borde... ¡¡Que rabia me da!!  
  
¿Sakura? –  
  
¿Eh? Perdona Tomoyo, es que pensaba... –  
  
¡Ya lo creo! Llevas media hora así...; oye me han dicho Natsumi, Sae y Rimi que vayas al club de animadoras, creo que quieren decirte algo, yo te acompaño... – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
Tomoyo sabía lo de la sorpresa y querían aprovechar la hora de tiempo libre para nombrar a Sakura capitana del equipo de animadoras. Llegaron al club y todas las chicas, entre las que estaban sus tres amigas, que también eran animadoras, gritaron:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDA CAPITANA SAKURA!!!!!!! -  
  
¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida  
  
Hemos decidido nombrarte capitana Sakura – dijo Rimi  
  
¿Yo? – realmente Sakura no se lo esperaba - ¡Chicas! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sois las mejores! Pero...no me lo esperaba... –  
  
Ya, pero era una sorpresa – dijo otra chica  
  
Al final, Sakura se puso feliz y olvidó el mal rato que le hizo pasar Shaoran, aunque tenía decidido vengarse.  
  
N.A.: El 1r capitulo!!!!!!!! Ya esta!!!! Que bien, espero que os haya gustado, al principio Shaoran es un poco malo, pero ya verán porque... aunque solo lo hace para hacer enfadar a Sakura, no quiere hacerle daño. Así q tranquilos!!! Weno, reviews plisss!!!!!!!!!!! adiosss 


	3. Cap2 La venganza de Sakura

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 2: La venganza de Sakura  
  
Sakura estaba muy animada, la habían hecho capitana del equipo de animadoras, era lo que había soñado toda la vida, y ahora lo tenía, sin embargo, había que ponerse a trabajar duro, puesto que había que hacer una nueva coreografía para animar a los equipos de su instituto, principalmente el de fútbol. Sakura caminaba por el patio del colegio hacia su clase con sus compañeras del club, iba charlando animadamente, y no se percataba que cerca de allí había un Shaoran mirándola detenidamente: su pelo, su sonrisa, sus suaves curvas delineadas por su cuerpo...; Sakura se percató de algo y a lo lejos vio a un grupo de chicos que también se dirigían a clase, entre ellos vio a Shaoran mirándola, igual que en clase, Sakura frunció el ceño y pensó: "éste crío me pone de los nervios con sus miraditas...¡será pesado!", entonces dijo:  
  
Vamos chicas, o llegaremos tarde a clase – giró la cabeza hacia otra dirección y dejó que el tema volara y se perdiera por su cabeza.  
  
De camino a clase oyó decir al profesor de gimnasia que haría unas pruebas dentro de dos días y que los que estuvieran interesados se apuntaran en una lista que él mismo había colgado en el pasillo principal. Cuándo llegaron a clase, Sakura dijo a sus amigas que iba un momento a la fuente del pasillo antes que empezara la clase para beber agua. Salió de la clase y cuándo hubo bebido, iba a girar la esquina cuándo se giró hacia el lado opuesto de su clase y vio a Shaoran a lo lejos corriendo, "para no llegar tarde", supuso ella; su mente pensó rápidamente, casi fue un impulso; se escondió detrás de la pared observando de reojo el pasillo, y cuándo faltaban pocos segundos para que Shaoran pasara por el lado de ésa esquina, ella alargó la pierna y... ¡PAF! Shaoran se había dado de morros contra el duro suelo mientras una Sakura satisfecha se partía de risa.  
  
Bueno Li...¿quién es el patoso ahora? – dijo Sakura con sorna y riéndose cada vez más de la caída de Shaoran  
  
Maldita cría – dijo Shaoran con cara de no haber aceptado la derrota y levantándose – Te vas a enterar  
  
Sakura se había alejado meneando las caderas con gusto de satisfecha, aunque se giró y vio a un Shaoran avanzar rápidamente hacia ella con una cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Ups – soltó Sakura antes de salir corriendo hacia clase.  
  
Shaoran le iba detrás y ella sentía que la alcanzaba, aunque vio cómo entraba el profesor por la puerta de su clase, entonces pensó: "¡Salvada!" , y corrió un poco más rápido para entrar en clase, cuándo lo consiguió, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas provocando que Shaoran se diera con la nariz en la puerta. Justo después se oyó un grito provocado por el chico, el cual hizo sacar una pequeña risita de la boca de Sakura que ya habia ido a sentarse. Shaoran entró en clase tocándose la nariz y mirando con odio a Sakura, ésta sólo le sacó un poco la lengua y se rió.  
  
Cuándo acabaron las clases Sakura se despidió de sus compañeras y junto con Tomoyo, se fue rumbo a la estación. Mientras, Shaoran también caminaba hacia allí, pero no siguiendo a Sakura, sino por su propio pie, ya él también se había mudado a Tomoeda. Al llegar a la estación, Sakura preguntó:  
  
¡Vaya Tomoyo! ¡No me acordaba! ¿Qué te dijo la profesora de canto?  
  
Nada, simplemente que para Navidad quiere presentar una canción y me ha dicho que yo la cante, haré pareja con un chico de la otra clase que se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa, ya me la ha presentado, parece un chico simpático –  
  
Vaya, tu si que tienes suerte, yo en cambio... ¡ése Li se ha pasado tres pueblos conmigo! Y encima, es el primer día... – se lamentó Sakura  
  
Mientras el tren llegó y las dos chicas subieron mientras hablaban sobre cómo les había parecido el primer día del curso. Para Tomoyo había ido bien, sobre todo porque le habían asignado una canción y con un chico bastante guapo de ojos azules y pelo oscuro. Para Sakura el día no había empezado nada bien que digamos, aunque después se había felicitado a si misma por triunfar por encima del chico de pelo rebelde. Sakura hablaba animadamente con Tomoyo y empezó a pasear la vista por el vagón del tren, y, al fondo, en la otra punta de dónde estaban ella y Tomoyo, vio al chico que le había amargado las primeras horas de la mañana, y se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
"¡Pero...pero que hace éste aquí! No tendría que estar aquí...¡Mierda! Ayy, y si me ve es capaz de... ¡matarme aquí mismo! ¿Qué hagoo...?"  
  
¿Sakura? ¿Me escuchas...? –  
  
¡Ssshhh! Calla Tomoyo... que ahí está el tal Li, y si me ve...me mata por lo que le he hecho antes... – dijo Sakura susurrando e intentando esconderse, aunque no lo consiguió puesto que Shaoran la vio y sólo sonrió de manera maliciosa que hizo que Sakura se pusiera más nerviosa todavía.  
  
"¡Mierda, y ahora me ha visto! ¡Y encima se ríe el muy...!"  
  
Sakura cogió a Tomoyo de la mano y salió del tren en cuanto éste paró en Tomoeda, entonces vio cómo Shaoran las seguía; empezó a echar maldiciones y a caminar más rápido. Llegaron a un cruce en el que Tomoyo y Sakura se separaban y las dos chicas se despidieron. Cómo Sakura ya no vio a nadie más, se calmó un poco y se fue directa a casa, sin saber la sorpresa que se encontraría allí.  
  
N.A.: Bieeenn el 2º capítulo!!!!!! Bueno, q os ha parecido??? Por fin Sakura se ha podido dar por satisfecha, aunque no acaba aquí, porque habrá más venganzas por parte de Shaoran y Sakura. Bueno, ya no os adelanto más, sólo que sakura se encontrará una sorpresa cerca de su casa.... A ver si lo leéis!!!!! Besitoosss!!! Eowyn. 


	4. Cap3 ¿¡Mivecino?

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 3: ¿¡Mi...vecino?!  
  
Sakura avanzaba por las calles de Tomoeda hacia su casa; al ir a girar la esquina que daba a su calle, se encontró con Shaoran frente a ella. Se quedaron mirando los dos, sin decir nada, parados, mirándose el uno al otro. Sakura lo miraba con odio, él simplemente con indiferencia. Hasta que Sakura se hartó y empezó a caminar otra vez, ésta vez, por su calle hasta su casa. Shaoran empezó a caminar detrás de ella también. Cómo era un barrio tranquilo, no se oía a prácticamente nadie. Sólo Sakura iba escuchando los pasos de Shaoran tras ella y eso la estaba poniendo furiosa.  
  
"¿Y ahora porqué narices me sigue? Me la está jugando otra vez...y ya me estoy hartando de sus bromitas..."  
  
Sakura no aguantaba más, justo cuándo había llegado a la puerta de su casa, se dio la vuelta y le gritó al chico:  
  
¡Basta! ¿¡Pero tú que te crees?! ¿Ya me has amargado suficiente la vida hoy? ¿o aún no te has cansado? ¿De qué vas? ¿Por qué narices me sigues? ¡Vete de una vez imbécil! -  
  
Sakura había soltado todo esto de golpe y Shaoran la seguía mirando, impasible. Se quedaron otra vez los dos mirando, la diferencia es que a Sakura le saltaban chispas por los ojos y Shaoran simplemente estaba indiferente, hasta que soltó una risita y dijo:  
  
Oye...Cálmate de una vez ¿quieres? ¿A parte de patosa eres una histérica? Tómate un calmante ¿vale? –  
  
Shaoran se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia una casa de color blanco que estaba enfrente de Sakura.  
  
Oye, ¡a mi no me hables así enano! ¿A dónde crees que vas...? – dijo Sakura muy enfadada.  
  
Shaoran simplemente se había quedado quieto y observaba la chica, sonriendo. Entonces le dijo:  
  
Vivo aquí. – dijo esto dejando a una Sakura atónita y con la boca abierta - Y cierra la boca, que te va a entrar algún bicho. Nos vemos....vecinita.  
  
Esto último lo dijo con más énfasis para hacer enfadar un poquito más a Sakura, y se alejó sonriendo mientras Sakura se daba la vuelta muy mosqueada e iba a abrir la puerta. Shaoran, mientras abría la puerta de su casa mientras observaba a Sakura quién no podía abrir la suya porqué se le habían caído las llaves al suelo y estaba muy nerviosa; el chico sonrió y pensó:  
  
"Está guapa cuando se enfada..."  
  
Y con éste pensamiento entró en su casa y cerró la puerta a la vez que Sakura también lo hacia pero dando un portazo. Shaoran saludó a su madre que estaba en el comedor y subió a su habitación, dónde su ventana quedaba enfrente de la de Sakura. Mientras, dejó su mochila en su escritorio y sacó algunos libros, después se tumbó en su cama para pensar en la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sakura había entrado en casa, en esos momentos no había nadie, así que subió hasta su cuarto, dejó caer la mochila en el suelo y buscó en una estantería de CD's. Cogió uno y lo puso en su equipo de música que estaba en una repisa que tenia debajo de una ventana frente a su cama y pulsó el play. Buscó una canción en concreto, se dio la vuelta, miró un momento por otra ventana que tenía frente a ella y miró un momento a través de ella la casa blanca que tenía enfrente. Se tumbó en su cama y justo cuándo empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de la canción, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras ella se abrazaba al cojín.  
  
Hello there  
  
The angel from my nightmare  
  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
  
The unsuspecting victim  
  
Of darkness in the valley  
  
We can live like jack and sally if we want  
  
"Pero...¿porqué me hace esto?...si yo...apenas lo conozco...y si hemos de estar así todo el curso....será un infierno....y encima vive delante de mí....¿porqué?"  
  
Were you can always find me  
  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
  
We'll wish this never ends...  
  
"sólo me podía pasar a mí...el primer chico guapo que conozco...¿pero que digo?....... ¡NO!......No puede ser.......no puedo enamorarme.....y menos de él......de ése estúpido........"  
  
.......Shaoran....... – susurró Sakura  
  
were are you  
  
and I'm so sorry  
  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
  
I need somebody and always  
  
This sick strange darkness  
  
Comes creeping and so haunting every time...  
  
Sakura simplemente lloró dejándose llevar por la música. Le gustaba mucho ésa canción; siempre la animaba cuándo estaba triste, cuándo empezó a oír el estribillo, comenzó a cantar susurrando la letra y poco a poco, dejaba de llorar.  
  
Don't waste your time on me, you're already a voice  
  
Inside my head  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already a voice  
  
Inside my head  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
Poco a poco, Sakura se había ido despejando; realmente ésa canción le encantaba. Cuándo se acabó la canción, Sakura estuvo un rato más tumbada sobre su cama. Había empezado a pensar en el verano, y en cómo lo echaría de menos hasta el año siguiente. En realidad, estuvo pensando sobre muchas cosas, mientras la música seguía sonando.  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· ~·~·~·~  
  
Más tarde, oyó las llaves de su padre, que acababa de llegar. Enseguida, paró la música y bajó a saludarlo.  
  
¡Hola papá! – dijo Sakura más animada  
  
Hola Sakura, ¿qué tal el primer día? – dijo su padre cómo siempre sonriendo  
  
mmmm.....mejor no hablemos de mi día.... – dijo la chica olvidándose del mal trago  
  
Pues a mi no me ha ido del todo mal, cansado, eso si – el hombre dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina – Sakura, ¿puedes ir a dejarme esto en la habitación, por favor? -  
  
Claro papá, ¿cuándo llegará Touya? –  
  
Pues no lo sé, creo que dentro de poco –  
  
Ah bueno; papá yo ahora mientras haces la cena me voy a duchar, ¿vale? Después bajaré a poner la mesa – dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras  
  
Llegó al cuarto de su padre, dónde había una foto de su madre fallecida.  
  
"Estaba guapa" pensó Sakura mirando la fotografía. Dejó las cosas de su padre encima de su cama y se dirigió a su cuarto. Allí puso música otra vez, ahora estaba más animada y había empezado a cantar y bailar. Mientras se movía al ritmo de la música por su cuarto, había empezado a buscar una toalla, cuándo la encontró, pulsó el pause en su equipo y dejó que la canción quedara parada para acabar de escucharla después.  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· ~·~·~·~  
  
Una media hora después, Sakura llegó a su cuarto enrollada en la toalla y acabada de duchar. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió una pequeña cortina blanca. Se acercó al equipo de música y pulsó el play, otra vez, empezó a cantar y bailar mientras empezaba a ponerse el pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones anchos de color azul.  
  
Sin embargo, al otro lado de la calle, Shaoran había subido a su cuarto, y antes de que hubiera podido encender la luz, lo que vio le dejó atónito: la silueta de Sakura se dibujaba a través de la cortina que ella había corrido con un fondo de luz. Shaoran se sentó a oscuras a observar cómo el cuerpo de Sakura se movía al ritmo de la música; cada una de sus curvas se dibujaba perfectamente y con cada nuevo movimiento de ellas el chico se quedaba atontado.  
  
Sakura acabó de vestirse, apagó la música y bajó a ayudar a su padre con la mesa. Mientras Shaoran había visto cómo se apagaba la luz del cuarto de Sakura y se levantó. El chico dejó caerse sobre la cama nuevamente y su mente volvió a pensar en aquella chica de la casa de enfrente.  
  
"Ah....Sakura Kinomoto......serás una borde..., pero me vuelves loco...."  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· ~·~·~·~  
  
N.A.: Vaya...por fin el cuarto capítulo..... éste si que ha tenido más de Sakura y Shaoran, y parece que los dos están cayendo en las redes del amor.... jejeje.  
  
Bueno, ésta vez no e recibido muchos reviews, aunque espero q la historia os guste y que, por favor, me dejéis alguno, para saber vuestra opinión, plissss. Por cierto, la canción que he puesto es "I miss you" de Blink 182, es una canción lenta y muy bonita.  
  
Besitosss.  
  
Eowyn 


	5. Cap4 ¿Otra vez él? ¡NO!

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 4: ¿Otra vez con él...? ¡NO!  
  
Habían pasado dos días desde el inicio del nuevo curso y para Sakura era un día esperado, por fin salían las listas de los alumnos que estaban en los clubes, pero ella estaba interesada en las de deportes, puesto que su nombre figuraría el primero de la lista del club de animadoras y también saldrían los nombres de los otros capitanes de los equipos. Cuándo entró en el instituto, fue lo primero que se acercó a ver. Había cuatro estudiantes más mirando la lista pero ella se puso de puntillas para ver mejor. Por fin vio su lista: CLUB DE ANIMADORAS. CAPITANA: SAKURA KINOMOTO.  
  
La chica sonrió al ver su nombre, hacía dos días que se había enterado y estaba orgullosa de haber conseguido ese puesto en el club. Cuándo acabó de mirar la lista y repasar todos los nombres de sus compañeras, le picó un poco la curiosidad y decidió mirar las otras listas, en ése momento oyó a unos chicos pasar por detrás de ella y decir:  
  
He oído que han nombrado a Li capitán del equipo de fútbol, lo vi el otro día, es muy bueno –  
  
¡Es verdad! ¿Visteis el gol que metió en las pruebas...? –  
  
Sakura se quedó pasmada y en un momento su cara pasó a ser de horror.  
  
"Por favor que no sea verdad...no puede ser...no...¡No!"  
  
La chica se puso a recorrer las listas buscando la de fútbol y cuando la encontró, leyó:  
  
FUTBOL  
  
CAPITÁN:  
  
Cerró los ojos un momento rezando para que no pasara lo que pensaba que pasaría, así que se armó de valor y volvió a leer:  
  
CAPITÁN: SHAORAN LI  
  
Sus peores temores se vieron confirmados.  
  
¡NOOOOO! –  
  
Dijo esto gritando, y medio pasillo se quedó mirándola. Ella simplemente bajó la cabeza sonrojada y caminó hacia su clase. Al entrar el chico ya se había sentado en su silla y Tomoyo la esperaba en la suya leyendo un libro. Sakura se dirigió hacia su asiento y entretanto Shaoran giró la vista, la miró y sonrió. Sakura simplemente fue a saludar a Tomoyo, y cuándo se sentó en su silla, Shaoran se acercó a su oído y le susurró:  
  
Vaya, la capitana del equipo de animadoras....Bailas muy bien, ¿lo sabes? Y no sabía que hubiera ésas vistas desde mi ventana... –  
  
¡Será cerdo! – Sakura se levantó empujando su silla e iba a darle una bofetada a Shaoran cuándo Tomoyo corrió a sujetarla - ¡Déjame Tomoyo! ¡Que lo mato! ¡Déjame que lo mato! –  
  
Shaoran se había quedado tranquilamente sentado en su silla mirando el numerito de la chica. Sakura se calmó un poco y entró el profesor. Las chicas se sentaron, aunque Sakura habría preferido que Tomoyo no la sujetara.  
  
······································ ···  
  
Desde ése día, el odio de Sakura por Shaoran fue en aumento; el chico siempre hacia enfadar a la joven y a veces hasta la ponía un poco en evidencia, estuvieran dónde estuvieran, en clase, en el patio, en los entrenamientos de ambos,etc; con eso, la chica no podía sentir más que odio por él.  
  
Entretanto Sakura había conocido al chico que tocaba la canción de Tomoyo al piano, Eriol Hiraguizawa, y le había parecido un chico muy amable y simpático, además de guapo, tenia unos ojos azules muy intensos, aunque sólo era eso, guapo, no le atraía cómo otros chicos. Pero parecía que a Tomoyo si que le atraía.  
  
Desde siempre a ella le había gustado Yukito Tsukisiro, el mejor amigo de su hermano, aunque con el tiempo lo había ido considerando un amigo más. Desde entonces, nunca más había estado enamorada.  
  
······································ ···  
  
Shaoran por su parte, cada día inventaba alguna bromita para Sakura, le gustaba como se ponía cada vez que se enfadaba, porque sus ojos verdes brillaban y se veía muy atractiva.  
  
En Hong Kong, de dónde él venia antes de mudarse, nunca había estado colado por una chica, aunque ellas siempre estaban a su lado, tenía siempre una cola de chicas detrás, eso le molestaba un poco; aunque la que más lo había perseguido había sido su prima: Meiling Li, ella nunca lo había dejado, hasta se había convertido en casi su mejor amiga, se conocían desde pequeños y hasta se habían prometido, pero eso había quedado en un simple amor infantil, o al menos, eso creía él.  
  
Cuándo había llegado a Japón, todas las chicas empezaron a hacer como las de Hong Kong, a ir detrás de él como un perrito, y si lo pensaba, era por eso por lo que le gustaba Sakura, porque ella era la única que no iba detrás de el todo el día.  
  
······································ ···  
  
Y así fueron pasando los días y las semanas. Un día, a medianos de noviembre, Sakura caminaba por el patio y se dirigía hacia un trozo de parque que había detrás del instituto dónde había quedado con Tomoyo. Cuándo iba a torcer una esquina, se encontró de morros con Shaoran.  
  
Puf... – susurró la chica  
  
Ignoro al chico y se puso a caminar otra vez hacia su dirección, pero Shaoran le barró el paso; ella intentó hacerlo en por el otro lado, pero el chico volvió a hacer lo mismo. Estuvieron así cómo dos minutos que a Sakura le parecieron eternos, y entonces ella le espetó:  
  
¿Pero que pasa contigo? ¡Siempre estás molestándome! ¿Qué pasa? ¿no hay nadie más a quien quieras amargarle un poco la vida? ¿Acaso te gusto o que? – dijo todo esto con mucha rabia, pero el chico no se inmutó.  
  
De repente, Shaoran cogió por las muñecas a Sakura y la puso de espalda contra la pared, mientras iba acercando su cara a la de ella, dijo:  
  
La verdad es que... me has pillado...no puedo evitar enamorarme de monstruos... – Shaoran iba acercándose cada vez más a Sakura, y cuándo faltaban escasos centímetros para que se juntaran sus labios, la chica le dio una patada en la entrepierna. Él la soltó y puso sus manos en el dolor, Sakura aprovechó para soltarle un tortazo mientras el chico se cogía la mejilla.  
  
No me vuelvas a hacer una cosa así nunca más, ¿me oyes capullo? Eres un idiota – y dicho esto Sakura salió corriendo de allí intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos verdes.  
  
Cuándo llegó dónde estaba Tomoyo se sentó al lado de su amiga y la miró, Tomoyo vio que había pasado algo.  
  
Sakura...¿qué....? – la chica de los ojos verdes, no le dejó terminar, simplemente la abrazó llorando. Tomoyo al principio se quedó sorprendida, pero después supuso que había pasado algo con Shaoran, así que abrazó a su amiga y la consoló.  
  
Sakura...no llores anda....ya sabes que siempre se pasa....lo que tienes que hacer es no hacerle caso....lo que pasa es que tiene ganas de meterse contigo y nada más, tu no has de dejar que te haga eso. Vamos, cálmate.... No pasa nada....no pasa nada.... –  
  
Mientras tanto, Shaoran miraba escondido la escena y se dijo a si mismo que esta vez si que se había pasado, ahora Sakura no le volvería a hablar, "¡mierda!" se dijo a si mismo, bajo la cabeza y se fue de allí.  
  
······································ ···  
  
N.A: weno, el 5 capitulo, a ver si os gusta, solo que la relación SS no acaba aquí, habrá mas. Reviews plis. 


	6. Cap5 Celos

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 5: Celos  
  
Shaoran caminaba hacia su casa pensativo y con la cabeza baja, ahora si que había perdido a Sakura para siempre, sabía que no la conocía mucho, pero era la chica más bonita que había visto y no la quería dejar escapar. Mientras tanto, recordaba los acontecimientos de la mañana, había intentado hacerle una broma a Sakura pero encima de que se había pasado tres pueblos, le había salido mal la broma, él no quería asustar a la chica, pero parecía que lo había hecho y ella se había ido muy enfadada. Ésta vez, no se había encontrado a Sakura por el camino cómo otras veces, "me estará evitando, no quiere ni verme, no me extraña", pensó el chico. Continuó su camino a casa y cuando llegó se encerró en su habitación.  
  
······································ ···  
  
Sakura por su parte había estado durante la tarde con Tomoyo, ésta la había acompañado a casa y se había quedado con ella hasta que se hubo marchado. Le dijo que si necesitaba algo que le hiciera una llamada con el móvil y enseguida estaría con ella, con eso, la chica de ojos verdes se acabó de tranquilizar.  
  
Sakura no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le había echo Li, quizá había sido una bromita de las suyas, pero no, eso no podía ser, está vez si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, si Sakura ya sentía odio por él, ahora sentía desprecio y asco por él.  
  
Sakura estaba tumbada sobre su cama abrazada al cojín y se levantó para estudiar un rato, para ver si se olvidaba de una vez por todas de ése cretino, encendió la luz de su mesilla y sacó los libros.  
  
Al otro lado de la calle, Shaoran observó la luz de Sakura y veía su figura sentada a lo lejos, al otro lado de la ventana. El chico se pegó a su ventana y se quedó mirándola embobado, no podía dejar de mirarla, era imposible, lo tenía loco.  
  
Sakura tuvo un escalofrío y miró un momento por su ventana, y allí, al otro lado vio al chico de ojos marrones mirando por su ventana, en dirección a ella. La chica se levantó y se quedó frente a su ventana, durante unos segundos, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron; Shaoran iba a decir algo pero en ése momento, Sakura alzó su mano derecha y, levantando el dedo corazón, hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia él, después, cerró la cortina; Shaoran se quedó echo polvo.  
  
······································ ···  
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura caminaba por el patio de la escuela y esperaba no encontrarse con Shaoran; el chico ya la había visto, iba caminando hacia ella para pedirle perdón cuándo un chico lo empujó y se le adelantó.  
  
¡Sakura! – gritó el chico  
  
Sakura se dio la vuelta y saludó al chico con una sonrisa.  
  
Hola Yamamoto, ¿qué quieres? –  
  
Primero, llámame Chiaki, ¿vale?. Te vi ayer cuándo estabas con Li –  
  
Sakura se puso seria y bajó la cabeza  
  
Por favor, no me hables de eso.... –  
  
Lo siento, solo quiero decirte que para lo que quieras yo te apoyaré ¿vale?, lo que necesites, me lo dices; a mi tampoco me cae muy bien ése Li-  
  
¿Por qué? –  
  
Digamos que....éste año él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y el año pasado lo era yo, solo eso, aunque lo estoy aceptando –  
  
¡Es verdad! ¡El año pasado eras tú! Ya no me acordaba, te ha robado el puesto, ¿no? –  
  
Digamos que si, aunque el es más bueno que yo, eso es verdad –  
  
Ya – Sakura no estaba de acuerdo, se hubiera puesto mil veces antes de parte de Chiaki que de Shaoran, eso lo tenía claro.  
  
Pasaron casi toda la mañana hablando en sus ratos libres, y cada día que pasaba su amistad iba creciendo cada vez más, cosa que ponía muy celoso a Shaoran, a veces éste ultimo los seguía para oír sus conversaciones.  
  
Fueron pasando las semanas, había pasado octubre y noviembre y había llegado diciembre. Sakura estaba muy feliz, ya ni se acordaba de lo que había pasado con Shaoran y pronto llegarían las vacaciones de Navidad. Ése día era uno de los últimos antes de las vacaciones, y Chiaki tenía pensado invitar a Sakura al cine el primer día que tuvieran fiesta. El chico había querido esperar a que se terminaran las clases para decírselo a Sakura.  
  
La chica, por su parte estaba haciendo su última clase, gimnasia. Les habían echo correr alrededor del patio del instituto y había estado lloviendo toda la mañana, por lo que había charcos en el suelo y los alumnos tenían que esquivar algunos a veces.  
  
Shaoran corría detrás de Sakura y solo pensaba en ella y Chiaki, estaba muy celoso, demasiado, el solo echo de ver a "su chica" hablando con otro chico era insoportable, se acercó a ella y se puso a correr a su lado.  
  
Sakura –  
  
¿qué quieres TÚ? – hizo más énfasis en el "tu" para darle más tono de repugnancia  
  
solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó ese día...., yo no quería que te lo tomaras así, solo quería gastarte una broma, iba a parar pero no me dejaste... –  
  
¡Cállate! ¿quieres? ¡No me importa lo que quisieras o no quisieras dejar de hacer! ¡No me importa! ¡Solo quiero que me dejes en paz! – Sakura cogió más velocidad para perder de vista al chico  
  
Pero....¡Sakura espera! ¡Sakura! –  
  
El chico quería cogerla del brazo pero cogió un borde de su camiseta y Sakura a su vez se giró para soltarse, pero su talón tropezó con una piedra y Sakura se cayó de espaldas en un charco, Shaoran también cayó con ella pero supo mantener el equilibrio y solo quedó agachado. La chica quedó empapada de barro de la cabeza a los pies.  
  
En ese momento la clase acabó, Tomoyo fue a ayudar a Sakura y Shaoran le ayudó a levantarse, sin éxito porque la chica de ojos verdes le espetó.  
  
¡Suéltame! Se levantarme solita... –  
  
Lo siento – murmuró el chico  
  
¿Que lo sientes? ¿¡Que lo sientes!? ¡TU QUE VAS A SENTIR!  
¡TODOS LOS DIAS DESDE QUE LLEGASTE AQUÍ ME HAS ESTADO HACIENDO LA VIDA  
IMPOSIBLE! ¿Y ahora dices que lo sientes? Mira...- Sakura tenía lágrimas  
en los ojos y le resbalaban por las mejillas - ....solo te digo una cosa:  
olvídate de mí y déjame en paz...  
  
La chica se fue corriendo a cambiarse; Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada a Shaoran y se fue tras su amiga. Había empezado a llover, Shaoran se había quedado allí, quieto, no había notado que estaba mojándose; sólo sentía una gran vacío en su interior y no sabía como podía llenarlo, tal vez con nada, pero estaba dispuesto a pedir el perdón de Sakura, fuera como fuera. Se habían acabado las bromas y los insultos, a partir de ahora intentaría conseguir la amistad de la chica de sus sueños, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.  
  
······································ ···  
  
N.A.: Por fin acabado!!!!!! Gracias a Sakura15 por darme la idea de los celos de Shaoran, aunque no con Eriol, jejeje. Gracias también a Tomoe Himura por tu review. Weno, que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, a ver si lo disfrutáis!!!! Adioosss Eowyn 


	7. Cap6 La carta

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 6: La carta  
  
Sakura lloraba sobre su cama, había pasado un día horrible, y todo por culpa del chico chino, ésta vez había ido muy lejos, y ella ya estaba harta y lo había mandado a paseo, pero como la gente no es transparente, ella también tenia sus sentimientos y esta vez, habían aflorado del todo, dejando ver toda su tristeza. Sakura tenia los ojos rojos, había pasado toda la tarde llorando y ahora solo salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos verdes. Estaba decidida a no hacer caso nunca mas a lo que dijera el chico, ahora pasaría de el, como si no existiese; aunque eso seria difícil para ella, puesto que no podría seguir ignorando al chico para siempre...¿o si?  
  
Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba en su habitación, pensando. Quería recuperar a Sakura, bueno, recuperarla era una palabra demasiado fácil de decir y muy difícil de conseguir. Shaoran quería, al menos, que Sakura volviera a hablarle, aunque la chica lo insultara, ya le daba igual, pero el hecho de que la chica se olvidara de él para siempre lo tenia amargado. Shaoran empezó a desesperarse, hacia nada que había llegado a este país, ¿cuánto? ¿3 meses?, y ya estaba enamorado, enamorado era poco, estaba LOCO por una chica, encima de que vivía delante de él y además también pasaba de él. Ya no podía más, tenía un lío mental en la cabeza que ya no se aclaraba. De pronto, se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y se sentó en su escritorio, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir.  
  
Al día siguiente todo pasó con normalidad, las clases, el tiempo libre...sin embargo, no hubo ni un solo cruce de palabras entre Sakura y Shaoran, el chico, esperaba; y ella intentaba calmar sus nervios y no llorar cuando se cruzaban o cuando se sentían cerca el uno del otro; sin embargo, por la tarde, todo cambió: Shaoran se fue hacia su casa y pasó por delante de Sakura echándole una rápida pero intensa mirada, y ella también lo miró, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento hasta que Sakura apartó la vista, y él también.  
  
Sakura fue a buscar a Tomoyo, y se fue hacia la entrada del instituto. Allí vio a Tomoyo, pero no estaba sola, aunque lo que más le impacto fue que se estaba besando....con Eriol.  
  
"Ehem...Mejor yo me voy...." pensó Sakura. Y así, pasó por el otro lado de la parejita y se fue a casa. "Que suerte que tiene Tomoyo...ella ya ha encontrado a ese alguien especial, y yo...; me pregunto donde estará mi media naranja...si es que la tengo, claro...., ¡buf!........Shaoran........" "¿Sha...?¿Shaoran? ¿Cómo que Shaoran? ¡Pero que morro que tengo! ¿¡Como puedo pensar en él !? ¡Es que no tengo vergüenza!"  
  
Sakura acababa de llegar a casa y, como siempre, no había nadie, por las tardes era cuando la casa estaba mas vacía; la chica subió a su habitación y dejó su mochila en su escritorio, la abrió y al sacar unos libros, se cayó un sobre al suelo. La chica lo cogió y lo miro extrañada. " ¿Y esto? Que yo sepa no tenia ningún sobre..." Lo giró y vio su nombre en la parte delantera.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Allí si que le picó la curiosidad, por un momento, pensó que se podría tratar de Chiaki, pero después no supo de quien era, puesto que no reconocía la letra. Abrió el sobre, enseguida comprobó que se trataba de una carta y empezó a leerla:  
  
A ti, Sakura Kinomoto:  
  
Como esto no lo había echo nunca solo quiero decirte que te diré las cosas con toda la sinceridad de la que soy capaz de escribir, y aunque espero que no me odies mas de lo que ya lo haces, quiero que leas esta carta hasta el final.  
  
Yo quería decirte que siento lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses, y quisiera pedirte perdón, puesto que estoy muy arrepentido y me siento como si el mundo me cayera encima cada vez que no me hablas, ni me miras, ni estas a mi lado. Durante este tiempo no nos hemos llevado muy bien, y por eso quisiera pedirte que tu y yo(también prometo hacerlo si tu lo haces), olvidáramos todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y volviéramos a empezar de cero. Quiero que sepas que aunque no hayamos hablado mucho ni nos conozcamos personalmente quisiera que sepas que yo si te he observado, y que me pareces una chica muy especial, que se hace querer entre los demás, aunque yo no lo haya visto hasta ahora, y que esta segura de si misma y es fuerte. Por eso solo quería reclamarte o más bien pedirte muy sinceramente que volvieras a prestarme atención, aunque si no lo haces lo comprenderé y me olvidaré de todo esto, lo prometo. Finalmente, te quiero decir que si te asomas por tu ventana y echas una mirada con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos que tienes, veras frente a ti un chico arrepentido y con un gran vacío en su corazón intentando pedirte un perdón que tiene la esperanza de alcanzar. Por eso quiero que intentes asomarte y perdonar a este chico.  
  
Lo siento. Sin ti el mundo ya no tiene sentido.  
  
Tu chico de atrás.  
  
Sakura había acabado de leer la carta llorando otra vez, pero esta vez, de emoción, sabia quien había escrito la carta, aunque no le daba rabia, puesto que sentía que las palabras eran sinceras, dentro del sobre había pétalos de cerezo y la carta olía a ellos, Sakura apretó la carta contra su pecho llorando, ¿seria capaz de perdonarle? Sakura no podía pensar, esa carta había sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Dejó la carta en el escritorio y avanzó hacia la ventana. Poco a poco y con la mano temblando, logró correr la cortina lentamente y se asomo. Allí, al otro lado, estaba el chico chino, mirándola y sonriendo, Sakura puso una cara de llorar aun más y vio que al otro lado Shaoran estaba haciéndole gestos con las manos para que llorara. Poco a poco, Sakura empezó a sonreír, y Shaoran también.  
  
Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano e indicó con el dedo que bajara a la calle. Sakura también bajó las escaleras y con la carta en la mano, se paró en la puerta, oliéndola otra vez. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta. Al salir, lo vio allí, frente a su casa mirándola con una sonrisa. Sakura bajó los peldaños lentamente y se paró frente a él. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y Sakura bajó la vista a la carta, leyó otra vez unas líneas y de pronto volvieron a caer más lágrimas de sus ojos, se había puesto a llorar, otra vez. Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando que Shaoran no la viera. El chico mientras tanto, no sabía que hacer, así que lentamente cogió las manos de la chica y las apartó de su cara, después le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos suavemente. Sakura no paraba de llorar y se lanzó al pecho del chico a sollozar. Shaoran estaba sonrojado y simplemente susurró:  
  
Lo siento, lo siento, deja de llorar....por favor, no llores....Sak....Sakura.... – al oír su nombre Sakura paró de llorar – me...¿me perdonas?  
  
Sakura simplemente asintió y sonrió mirando al chico, el también sonrió. Sakura se dio la vuelta y al llegar a la puerta giró un poco la cabeza y dijo:  
  
Gracias por la carta, Li... –  
  
Sha....Shaoran, llámame Shaoran.... –  
  
Entonces, tu llámame Sakura –  
  
Después de decir esto, Sakura se metió en casa y se quedó en la puerta, mirando por el ojo de esta al chico que aun seguía allí.  
  
Shaoran se había quedado atontado, la podía llamar Sakura...., ese bonito nombre...., era feliz, muy feliz; se dio la vuelta, y con una sonrisa, entró en casa.  
  
##########################################  
  
N.A.: bueno, bueno, ¡reconciliación!!!! Que os a parecido? Creo que me quedo un poquito cursi, pero vosotros diréis, y perdón por tardar tanto!! Besos!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Cap7 Primer dia de reconciliacion, ultim...

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 7: Primer día de reconciliación, último día de clase  
  
Sakura despertó bañada con los suaves pétalos de sol que entraban por sus ventanas. Lo primero que vio fue una hoja de papel un poco arrugada junto a ella y lo miró bien. Es verdad, no lo recordaba, había echo las paces con Shaoran, él le había pedido perdón por todo; y ella, le había perdonado. La carta aún olía al dulce aroma de los pétalos de cerezo que el chico había depositado en el sobre. Sakura se incorporó sobre la cama y miró el despertador, ésta vez no iba a llegar tarde, y aún le sobraba un poco de tiempo libre en ésa mañana antes de salir y arreglarse para ir al instituto. La chica dobló con cuidado la carta, la puso dentro del sobre dónde aun reposaban los pétalos y lo dejó encima de su escritorio. Abrió un cajón de éste y metió cuidadosamente el sobre dentro de él, en una cajita. Seguidamente, cogió una toalla de su armario y se fue a duchar.  
  
#########################################  
  
Cuándo regresó envuelta en la toalla, se puso la ropa interior y unos pantalones de pana anchos, se puso una camiseta de manga larga y encima un jersey de color blanco con cuello alto y unas deportivas. Cogió su abrigo, que era de color marrón oscuro y largo; una bufanda marrón y blanca y su cartera y bajó a desayunar.  
  
¡Buenos días! – dijo Sakura a su padre con una sonrisa  
  
Buenos días Sakura, estas muy alegre hoy – sonrió su padre también – toma, hoy hay tortitas y zumo –  
  
Mmmmmm, gracias papá. ¿y Touya? –  
  
Hoy ha salido pronto, corre hija, no vayas a llegar tarde –  
  
Hoy no papá – sonrió Sakura – Aunque ya estoy, estaba todo muy rico  
  
Sakura recogió sus cosas de la mesa y se despidió de su padre. Se puso el  
abrigo y se lió la bufanda al cuello, se puso su cartera al hombro y  
salió a la calle.  
En un primer momento no lo vio, pero al bajar las escaleras de su casa y  
atravesando la barandilla lo observó allí, sonriéndole.  
Sakura se quedó observándole, estaba mas guapo que nunca, llevaba unos  
pantalones anchos y un jersey con capucha que lo hacia ver con un look  
muy deportivo, a todo eso se le sumaba su intensa mirada marrón y su pelo  
revuelto extremadamente sexy. Sakura se sonrojó.  
  
Ho...hola. Me....¿me esperabas? –  
  
Claro, bueno, si no te importa que vayamos juntos... –  
  
No..., no me importa – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
Empezaron a caminar, Shaoran miraba de reojo a Sakura y no podía parar de mirarla, estaba muy hermosa, el abrigo y la bufanda la hacían ver muy graciosa y bonita.  
  
Emmm.... Sakura, quiero que sepas que yo.... Bueno....que lo que puse en la carta era cierto.... me pareces una persona maravillosa – dijo Shaoran muy sonrojado y mirando al suelo  
  
Gracias, espero poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero....como no nos conocemos..... bueno, ya me entiendes.... -  
  
Shaoran asintió, durante todo el camino fueron hablando, de sus bromas,  
de cómo pensaban que eran antes de conocerse, y cada uno fue encontrando  
y conociendo un poco mas al otro y encontraron a una persona maravillosa  
y descubrieron que, realmente, se entendían.  
  
######################################  
  
Al llegar al instituto, Sakura vio a Tomoyo con Eriol, y se despidió de  
Li.  
  
Bueno, Shaoran, gracias por acompañarme, ahí está Tomoyo, así que..... me voy con ella, ahora, ya nos veremos en clase, ¿vale? –  
  
De acuerdo..... ehhh.....podemos ir juntos al instituto por las mañanas....si quieres...claro.... –  
  
Claro....¡vale! Bueno, nos vemos en clase. Adiós –  
  
Adiós –  
  
Mientras Sakura iba a reunirse con Tomoyo y Eriol, Chiaki había observado  
a Shaoran y a Sakura juntos, y había empezado a ponerse verde de envidia,  
¿qué hacia ése con SU Sakura? ¿No había echo daño a Sakura? Esta vez si  
que se iba a enterar Li, iba a luchar por Sakura.  
  
Sakura había ido al lugar dónde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol, y Tomoyo había  
preguntado a Sakura el motivo por el cual ella estaba con Li.  
  
No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya te lo explicare después.... Por cierto Tomoyo....y Hiraguizawa..... ya se que vosotros.... mmmm, jejejeje –  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol estaban rojos y no sabían que decir.  
  
Llámame Eriol, por favor.... –  
  
¿Cómo lo sabes Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
Por favor, Tomoyo.... , que no soy ciega...., ¡ayer os vio medio instituto! –  
  
Eso hizo que Eriol y Tomoyo se pusieran aun más rojos y nerviosos. Eriol  
se despidió de las chicas y se fue a clase. Cuando ellas empezaron a  
caminar hacia el aula, Sakura le narró a su amiga lo acontecido durante  
la tarde anterior, le explicó el contenido de la carta y lo que dijo  
Shaoran después.  
  
¡Ay Sakura....! Tu estas enamorada –  
  
¡QUEEEEEE! No....no...... te equivocas Tomoyo....no....no lo estoy.... –  
  
Venga Sakura, que te conozco....y lo se por experiencia, jejejejeje –  
  
Sakura sólo se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza sonriendo, quizá si que estaba  
enamorada.....  
Ése día casi no hicieron clase, solo les dieron las notas del trimestre,  
todos habían aprobado, y podían irse tranquilos a casa. Por desgracia esa  
tarde había partido de fútbol, Shaoran tenia que jugar y Sakura también  
tenia que ir a animar al equipo con sus compañeras, así que se tenían que  
quedar por la tarde.  
  
Durante el partido, todos jugaron muy bien, el equipo de Shaoran había  
marcado tres goles y el último lo había marcado el propio chico, quien  
después de marcarlo le había guiñado el ojo a Sakura, provocando que esta  
se sonrojara. Ella también había estado animando todo el rato al equipo,  
sobretodo a Shaoran, reconocía que jugaba muy bien.  
  
Al final del partido, Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le dijo: " el ultimo  
gol ha ido dedicado a ti". Sakura sonrió y se volvió a sonrojar, ya no  
sabia cuantas veces lo había echo aquel día. Quedó con Shaoran para verse  
durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Cuando Shaoran se alejó a cambiarse y  
Sakura se iba a ir ya, Chiaki se acercó.  
  
Hola Sakura, veras, se que no me he de meter pero....no creo que debas hablar con Shaoran....porque no es de fiar..... tú ya sabes.... –  
  
¡No te preocupes! No pasa nada, Chiaki. Ya hicimos las paces. No importa, ya estamos bien. Me tengo que ir, ¡adiós! –  
  
Chiaki iba a decirle algo, pero ella no le dejo terminar. Él quería  
invitarla a salir por vacaciones, pero no tuvo oportunidad, y se quedó  
allí, muerto de celos.  
  
######################################  
  
N.A.: Por fin el 7 capitulooo!!! Me pedisteis que lo terminara, pues aquí  
esta. Me ha costado, y, como veis es un poquito mas largo que los demás,  
y es que me ha costado un poco de llegar al final, lo he repasado varias  
veces, y al final me ha salido, bueno, disfrutadlo. Hasta la próxima!!! 


	9. Cap8 En la feria de Navidad

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 8: En la feria de Navidad  
  
Habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad. Todos estaban muy alegres. Shaoran y Sakura habían quedado para verse algunos días de vacaciones y pasear o ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. Quedaron en que ya se llamarían o, en todo caso, se harían señas por la ventana. Shaoran estaba nervioso, quería llamarla pero no se atrevía, andaba dando vueltas alrededor del teléfono sin atreverse ni a mirarlo. Pronto le sorprendió la voz de su madre.  
  
Shaoran, ¿que haces? Llevas todo el día dando vueltas por el comedor, anda hijo, haz otra cosa. –  
  
Shaoran se paró y decidió llamar, cogió el teléfono (que era  
inalámbrico), y subió a su habitación. En seguida, marcó el número y miró  
por la ventana. Sakura estaba en su habitación y también lo vio, saludó  
con la manó al chico. Shaoran, por su parte, señaló el teléfono y a ella.  
Sakura captó la indirecta un segundo antes de que sonara su teléfono. En  
seguida bajó gritando:  
  
¡No lo cojáis!!! ¡Es para mí!!! ¡Para mí!!! –  
  
Cogió el teléfono y subió a su habitación. En seguida hubo cerrado la puerta y habló:  
  
¿Shaoran? –  
  
Hola Sakura – sonrió el chico  
  
¿Qué pasa? –  
  
Solo quería saber si te gustaría salir esta tarde... –  
  
Ah...bueno, es que he quedado con Tomoyo y Eriol, pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Vamos a la feria que han puesto cerca del templo –  
  
De acuerdo, ya te pasaré a buscar.... – Shaoran estaba rojo, aunque Sakura no lo viera - ....¿a que hora por cierto? –  
  
Hemos quedado a las 8, pásame a buscar un poquito antes –  
  
De acuerdo –  
  
Muy bien, ¡hasta luego Shaoran! – dijo Sakura saludando al chico desde su ventana y colgando  
  
Adiós – dijo Shaoran sonriendo  
  
Sakura se despidió de Shaoran haciéndole señas desde su ventana y bajó a  
hacer la comida. Sin embargo, el chico se quedó allí observando la  
ventana de la chica. Poco a poco, fue desviando la vista y se tumbó sobre  
su cama, aunque no duró mucho porque su madre lo avisó también para  
comer.  
  
####################################  
  
Sakura estaba comiendo con su padre y su hermano y explicó que hoy no  
vendría a cenar.  
  
Papa, hoy voy a salir, voy a la feria del templo con Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran, nos iremos a cenar por ahí cerca, en la pizzería que hay en la calle Tomoe –  
  
De acuerdo hija, pero no llegues muy tarde, ¿entendido? Por cierto, tu Touya, ¿no ibas a ir con Yukito también? –  
  
Si, nos daremos una vuelta. Por cierto, monstruo, ¿quienes son esos Eriol y Shaoran? –  
  
Primeramente, ¡no me llames monstruo!! Y segundo, Eriol y Shaoran son amigos míos..., Shaoran es el chico que vive enfrente, va a mi clase –  
  
Ese mocoso que he visto por aquí...ya se quien es –  
  
¡No le llames mocoso hermano!!! –  
  
Como siempre, Fujitaka tuvo que parar la discusión. Más tarde, entre todos recogieron la mesa y a Touya le tocó fregar los platos. Sakura subió a su habitación y encendió el pequeño televisor que tenía, se puso a ver una serie manga que trataba sobre dos jóvenes que se enamoraban y tenían que luchar por su amor, que les estaba prohibido. Sakura estaba tumbada en su cama y poco a poco se fue durmiendo hasta que quedó en un sueño profundo.  
  
Soñó que se encontraba en un parque llenó de flores y de cerezos. En el aire se respiraba la primavera y ella no podía dejar de observar a los árboles que iban dejando caer sus innumerables pétalos. Alguien la llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta, allí estaba él, con su pelo rebelde y sus ojos de color chocolate. Se acercó. Los dos se abrazaron y poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se rozaron por un instante. En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y ella se quedo sola. Grito el nombre del chico pero su voz no sonó. De pronto ella empezó a caer, a caer, hasta que....  
  
¡SHAORAN!!! –  
  
Sakura había despertado de repente sudorosa, había tenido una pesadilla. De pronto recordó algo y se llevó los dedos a los labios.  
  
Shaoran.... - susurró  
  
Sakura tocó sus labios suavemente recordando el sueño y se sonrojó. Se dio cuenta de que su habitación estaba en penumbra y miró el reloj. ¡¡¡Eran las 7:45!!!! Shaoran la iba a venir a buscar de un momento a otro. Rápidamente se levantó y se fue a lavarse la cara. Llegó a su habitación y se peinó. Se estaba poniendo brillo en los labios justo cuando sonó el timbre. "¡mierda!" pensó la chica.  
  
######################################  
  
Abajo, Touya acababa de abrir a Shaoran y lo miró fulminantemente.  
  
¿Quién eres? ¿qué quieres? –  
  
Vengo a buscar a Sakura, ¿está? –  
  
¡Ah! Tú eres el mocoso que.... –  
  
¿¡qué me has llamado?! –  
  
De pronto se oyó una voz detrás de Touya  
  
Hermano, por favor, ¿¡te apartas?!! -  
  
Sakura ni se lo pensó. Apartó a Touya y saludó a Shaoran.  
  
- Hola Shaoran. ¿Nos vamos? – Ni espero la respuesta – vale. ¡Adiós hermano!  
  
La chica prácticamente arrastro a Shaoran fuera de su casa, con un Touya mirándolos atónito. Cuando ya llevaban un rato andando, Sakura habló:  
  
No hagas caso de mi hermano, es un pesado –  
  
Ya, te entiendo, yo tengo cuatro hermanas mayores que me hacen lo mismo –  
  
¡Vaya! ¿cuatro? -  
  
Y así estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaron al templo donde se encontraron con Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
¡Hola Sakura! – saludo Tomoyo – has venido con Li... –  
  
Si Tomoyo, no importa ¿no? Ahora ya hicimos las paces. Mes has de contar lo que pasó contigo y Eriol ¿vale? –  
  
Tomoyo asintió sonrojada. Los cuatro se pusieron a caminar por los numerosos tenderetes que había por la feria. Después de estar un buen rato caminando, fueron a cenar a la pizzería. Estuvieron bromeando todo el rato y después fueron a pasear por los jardines del templo. Los cuatro se sentaron en un trozo de césped que había la lado del lago del templo. Shaoran hablaba con Eriol, y Tomoyo se dispuso a contarle a Sakura como había surgido la chispa entre ella y el chico de ojos azules.  
  
/···FLASHBACK···  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo están ensayando una canción. Eriol toca el piano. Tomoyo, con dulzura infinita pone voz a la melodía. Se complementan perfectamente. Notas con voz. Entrecruzan miradas. Los dos se pierden en la mirada azul del otro. Sienten que se sonrojan. Ambos apartan la vista. Se termina la canción.  
  
Bien, creo que terminamos por hoy – dice Tomoyo  
  
Si, ahora tenemos que practicar por separado también –  
  
¿Acaso no lo haces? – dice ella con una sonrisa  
  
Ambos sonríen.  
  
Hasta mañana Eriol –  
  
Hasta mañana –  
  
Tomoyo empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin querer se le cae un anillo con el que había estado jugueteando entre sus manos hacia unos instantes. La chica se para y se agacha. Él también va a ayudarla. Sus manos se rozan al intentar coger la pequeña pieza. Se miran y se sonrojan. Eriol coge el anillo y ambos se levantan. Eriol coge suavemente la mano de Tomoyo y le coloca el anillo en uno de sus dedos. Los dos se vuelven a mirar. Se pierden en la mirada del otro.  
  
Tomoyo....yo.... -  
  
El chico se ve silenciado por uno de los dedos de la muchacha. Sus rostros se acercan. Sin darse cuenta, las manos del chico acaban en la cintura de ella; y las manos de la chica en el rostro de él. Cierran los ojos. Sus narices se rozan. Ambos sienten la respiración del otro por unos segundos. De un momento a otro, sus labios se encuentran, sumidos en un profundo y dulce beso.  
  
/···FIN FLASHBACK···  
  
Y....bueno, a partir de ahí empezamos a salir.... –  
  
¡¡Que romántico Tomoyo!!!! -  
  
Shh.... ¡Sakura! Que te van a oír... -  
  
Aunque no la habían oído los dos chicos estaban un poco alejados de las chicas y Shaoran no paraba de mirar a Sakura, y era observado por Eriol quien sonreía.  
  
¿Cuánto hace que te gusta Sakura? – dijo Eriol  
  
Shaoran se sonrojó.  
  
¡Que dices Hiraguizawa!! A mi no.... –  
  
No disimules... se te nota que estas colado por ella –  
  
El chico de cabello marrón bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.  
  
Veras....desde el primer día que la vi la encontré hermosa, y quería llamar su atención molestándola, al principio empezamos con pequeñas bromas, hasta que fueron aumentando y un día me pasé. Quise pedirle perdón pero no me escuchó, y ahora, pues intento aprovechar la segunda oportunidad...porque no quiero perderla. –  
  
Pues si tanto te importa, lucha por ella, y nunca la dejes –  
  
Eso haré, ¿y tu con Daidouji? ¿Cómo pasó? –  
  
Pues poco a poco, pero un día en ensayando nos besamos, y....hasta ahora –  
  
Los chicos siguieron hablando de sus cosas. Más tarde, Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y le susurró algo al oído, ella asintió.  
  
Sakura, Eriol y yo vamos a dar una vuelta, me acompaña a casa. Ya quedaremos otro día. Adiós. – sonrió Tomoyo  
  
Sakura asintió y observó a la pareja alejarse. Shaoran se fue a sentar junto a ella.  
  
Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad Shaoran? –  
  
Si – el chico no podía dejar de observarla  
  
Empezó a nevar. Suaves copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas. Y el paisaje se volvió hermoso.  
  
¡Esta nevando Shaoran! Que hermoso... –  
  
Vamos a sentarnos junto a aquel árbol, así no nos caerán encima –  
  
Sakura asintió y fue a refugiarse junto a un gran cerezo que había cerca. Shaoran se sentó apoyado en el árbol. Y Sakura se sentó junto a él. Pronto empezó a tiritar. Shaoran lo notó.  
  
¿Tienes frío? –  
  
Un poco, pero no importa, estoy bien –  
  
Shaoran supo enseguida que eso sonaba a excusa. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Sakura.  
  
¡Pero Shaoran! ¡te vas a helar! –  
  
Entonces me conformaré con que te pongas mi bufanda, parece que tú te la has descuidado... –  
  
Sakura se sonrojó, tenia razón. Había salido con tanta prisa que se había dejado la bufanda. Le devolvió el abrigo a Shaoran mientras ella se ponía su bufanda.  
  
Vamos, que ya es tarde, te acompaño a casa – dijo el chico  
  
Sakura asintió. Se levantaron y empezaron el camino.  
  
"Que calentito se esta con la bufanda de Shaoran...y es suave....me gusta mucho....y el esta guapísimo...me pregunto si se me notara que...."  
  
"Que bonita esta....y además lleva mi bufanda, creo que jamás la volveré a lavar para que se quede con su aroma... esta tan hermosa..."  
  
Estos eran los pensamientos de Sakura y Shaoran respectivamente. Los cuales se lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Al llegar a sus casas se separaron. Sakura subió a su habitación y al momento de quitarse el abrigo comprobó que no le había devuelto la bufanda la chico. Sonrió. Seguidamente, se desvistió y se puso el pijama. Se metió en su cama y, abrazando la bufanda, se durmió.  
  
#######################################  
  
N.A.: Acabado!!!! Este capitulo me ha salido mas largo, y no lo he hecho a propósito, sino que me ha ocupado así. Os agradezco todos los que habéis dejado Reviews. Muchas gracias. Gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic y que os gusta. Porque tengo buenas noticias: este fic tiene vida para rato...quiero hacerlo durar bastante. Y aparecerán otros personajes, no os preocupéis. De momento eso es todo. Nos vemos! 


	10. Cap9 Vacaciones de Navidad y visitas ine...

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 9: Vacaciones de Navidad y visitas inesperadas  
  
Sakura despertó. No sabia porque pero aquella noche había dormido muy bien, entonces noto en su mejilla un ligero cosquilleo. En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que era. La bufanda de Shaoran. Había dormido con ella toda la noche. Sonrió recordando al chico. Rozó con su mejilla la bufanda durante unos segundos. Olía a el. Era su aroma. Aquel aroma que traía tanta paz a Sakura....  
  
Le hubiera gustado tanto quedarse con ella....Pero tenía que devolvérsela a su dueño. Seguro que la echaría en falta. Sakura se levantó y dejó suavemente la bufanda sobre su escritorio muy bien doblada. Después se fue a ducharse y a vestirse.  
  
Después de almorzar, llamo a Tomoyo.  
  
¿Si?  
  
¿Tomoyo? Soy Sakura  
  
¡Hola Sakura, que alegría oírte!  
  
Mira Tomoyo, te llamaba por si querías quedar mañana, las dos juntas.  
  
¡Claro Sakura! Quedemos en mi casa, por la tarde, ya te esperare.  
  
De acuerdo Tomoyo, vendré más o menos a las 5.  
  
OK Sakura. Adiós  
  
Adiós Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura colgó. Tenía ganas de quedar a solas con Tomoyo, Hacia tiempo que no habían podido hacerlo. Se quedó un momento pensando. Tenia que comprarle algo a Shaoran, también a Tomoyo, para el día de Navidad. El regalo de Tomoyo lo tenia pensado, pero...¿y el de Li?  
  
Sakura salió de su casa a comprarle el regalo a Tomoyo. Se dirigió a la librería. Quería regalarle a Tomoyo un libro sobre moda y patronaje que había visto hacia unos días. Cuando lo cogió se dio la vuelta y vio algo que le encendió la lucecita.  
  
#######################################  
  
Por la tarde, Sakura salía de su casa otra vez. Pero ahora se dirigió hacia la casa de enfrente. Sakura se acercó. Atravesó la valla de jardín que había y se acercó a la puerta. Estaba nerviosa. Se quedó unos segundos quieta para calmarse y toco el timbre.  
  
Shaoran se sobresaltó. Estaba en su habitación observando unas fotos de Hong Kong cuando llamaron al timbre. Pensó quien podía ser. No se le ocurrió nadie. Así que, con pocas ganas, bajó a abrir. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió, no esperaba encontrarse con semejante persona. Allí estaba ella, sonriendo.  
  
Hola Shaoran....Espero no molestarte –  
  
Cla...claro que no, pasa –  
  
Sakura entró. Nunca había estado en casa de Shaoran. Le pareció enorme. Shaoran la llevó al comedor y le indicó que se sentara.  
  
Siéntate, Sakura. ¿Quieres algo? –  
  
En realidad....solo venia a traerte la bufanda...ayer me la quedé – dijo Sakura sonrojada  
  
¡Oh! No importa, no tenias porque, hubiera ido yo a buscarla.... –  
  
Es igual –  
  
Ven acompáñame a mi habitación, y de paso te enseño la casa.... –  
  
Sakura siguió a Shaoran por las escaleras. Cuando entro en la habitación de Shaoran, se quedó impresionada.  
  
¡Pero si esta habitación es dos veces más grande que la mía!!! –  
  
Shaoran sonrió.  
  
Espera, siéntate, voy a subir un refresco –  
  
Sakura se quedó sola en su habitación. SU habitación. Allí era donde el dormía, observo su cama y la tocó levemente. Era suave y cómoda. Tomo la bufanda y la dejó encima de la cama. Después se asomo a la ventana y observó su casa. Desde allí se veía perfectamente. Hasta se veía algo de su habitación, a lo lejos.  
  
De pronto notó algo en el hombro. Shaoran había apoyado su cabeza en él.  
  
Se ve bien tu casa, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo  
  
Sakura giró un poco su cabeza. La cara de Shaoran estaba a unos centímetros. Cada uno notaba la respiración del otro. Sus bocas se acercaban. Sakura notaba como esos ojos marrones la hechizaban atrapándola por completo y haciendo que se olvidara de todo, que perdiera la cordura de lo que hacía. Shaoran también notaba la misma sensación. Observaba los ojos verdes de la chica y se perdía en ellos, en aquel mar verde tan hermoso. No sabia lo que hacia. De pronto notó lo que pasaba y se paró. Se sonrojó hasta lo que pudo y se apartó un poco.  
  
Per....perdona....es que....no quería asustarte....solo te traía el refresco – dijo el chico muy sonrojado ofreciéndole una coca cola.  
  
Si no me has asustado.... – al contrario, el corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente e instantes antes, toda ella deseaba que pasara lo que había estado a punto de pasar - .....te he dejado la bufanda allí en la cama....  
  
Durante los siguientes minutos, ambos permanecieron callados tomándose la bebida. Las miradas furtivas saltaban de un lado a otro, entre sorbo y sorbo, cada uno observaba al otro y volvía a apartar la mirada. Cuando se lo acabaron, Sakura se levantó.  
  
Tengo que irme ya Shaoran –  
  
Shaoran acompaño a la chica hasta la puerta y allí se despidieron.  
  
Bueno Shaoran...me...me ha gustado tu casa -  
  
Sakura estaba nerviosa, aun tenia en la mente aquel incidente que hubiera podido acabar en beso. Un beso que tanto ella como el deseaban con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Adiós Shaoran -  
  
Antes de que Shaoran pudiera abrir la boca para despedirse. Sakura no se lo pensó. Cogió al chico por la cara con las manos, cerró los ojos y lo besó en los labios. Sintió el dulce sabor de los labios del chico.  
  
Luego, sin mirar, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia su casa. Cuando llego, no paro de correr hasta estar en su habitación. Allí se encerró y se agazapo en el suelo tocándose los labios. Ni siquiera sabia porque lo había echo, simplemente había sido un impulso.  
  
Por otra parte Shaoran también estaba confuso. Sakura lo había besado sin que a el le diera tiempo a decir nada o a reaccionar. Y aunque hubiera reaccionado, no lo habría parado. Había notado los dulces y suaves labios de la chica. Cerró la puerta lentamente y subió hasta su habitación mecánicamente. Aun pensando en ese beso. Pero no había sido él, había sido ella. ELLA. La chica con quien cada noche soñaba y que ocupaba sus pensamientos las 24 horas del día. Aun no podía creerlo.  
  
#########################################  
  
Sakura estaba en su cuarto pensando. Ahora no sabia porque lo había echo. ¿Y ahora que le diría cuando le viera? Se moriría de vergüenza, no sabría que decirle. Pero, por otra parte, le había gustado haberlo echo, lo había estado deseando profundamente, y él no se había apartado, pero eso seria porque no había podido reaccionar...¿o si? Sakura estaba muy confundida.  
  
########################################  
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura fue a casa de Tomoyo, aunque decidió no contarle lo que había pasado el día anterior. Aunque era un día antes de Navidad, Sakura decidió traerle el regalo a Tomoyo. Llegó a la casa de la chica, atravesó los jardines y llamó. Le abrió la misma Tomoyo que la abrazó efusivamente.  
  
¡Sakura! ¡Que bien! Pasa, pasa –  
  
Se dirigieron a la habitación de Tomoyo. Se sentaron en el suelo y Sakura habló.  
  
Tomoyo, ya se que aun es pronto, pero aquí esta mi regalo de Navidad  
  
¡Oh Sakura! No tenias porque... – Tomoyo tomó el regalo entre sus manos y lo miró  
  
¡Vamos Tomoyo! ¡Ábrelo! –  
  
Tomoyo hizo lo que su amiga le dijo. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y cuando lo vio, se dibujo en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.  
  
¡Sakura! ¡Es un libro de patronaje! ¡Muchas gracias!!! – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura  
  
¿Te gusta? –  
  
¡Claro que si Sakura! ¡Podré hacerte mas vestidos! –  
  
A Sakura le salió una gotita de la nuca mientras su amiga ojeaba el libro  
con una ilusión cada vez mayor a la vez que iba pasando las páginas.  
  
- ¡Este te quedaría fantástico! ¡Y este! ¡Este para el verano genial!....  
-  
  
Sakura no oía a Tomoyo, su mente volvía a pensar en el chico de cabellos  
marrones y en el beso.  
  
Tomoyo miró a Sakura. Sonrió. Sabia en lo que, o en quien, pensaba. Se  
levantó y fue al armario. Sacó un paquete y se volvió hacia Sakura, quien  
se levanto.  
  
¿Qué es Tomoyo? –  
  
Mi regalo, quería terminarlo esta tarde, pero hoy por la noche no me he podido estar, ¡y lo he acabado! –  
  
Sakura cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió. Dentro había un vestido de pana de color negro sin mangas y con minifalda, llevaba a juego un jersey de cuello alto de color gris oscuro y unas medias del mismo color.  
  
Tomoyo....es muy bonito... – dijo Sakura mientras observaba el vestido, esa vez le parecía precioso, y no tan extravagante como los que hacia a veces Tomoyo  
  
¡Gracias! Te lo puedes poner mañana, ¿qué te parece? -  
  
Bueno... –  
  
¡Ah! Quédate a cenar y a dormir Sakura, por favor.... –  
  
Si tú quieres.... –  
  
¡Bien! ¡Claro que si! –  
  
Bueno, pero tengo que pasar por casa un momento –  
  
De acuerdo, ya te acompaño –  
  
Sakura se acordó del regalo de Shaoran, y Tomoyo la acompaño a su casa con el coche que llevaban sus guardaespaldas. Sakura explico a su padre que esa noche se quedaría con Tomoyo, cogió el regalo de Shaoran y se despidió.  
  
En casa de Tomoyo, después de cenar, Sakura y Tomoyo estuvieron hablando y llegó el tema del amor, un tema que Sakura quería evitar.  
  
¿Y que tal con Li, Sakura? –  
  
Bien....hoy he ido a su casa a devolverle una bufanda que me dejo ayer....  
  
¿En serio? ¿te dejo su bufanda? ¡Que bonito! –  
  
Si, y bueno y hoy se la he devuelto y he estado un rato en su casa... –  
  
¿Y ha pasado algo? – Tomoyo tenia una sonrisa en la cara, parecía emocionada  
  
Ehhh.... – Sakura no sabia mentir - ....no.... no, Tomoyo, ¿qué iba a pasar?  
  
Sakura.....¡se que ha pasado algo!!! ¡Se te ve en la mirada!! Va....dímelo....  
  
Bueno pues..... – Sakura cogió aire - .....lo he besado  
  
¿¡Qué tu que?!!!! –Tomoyo la miro sorprendida - ¡oh Sakura! Ya os habéis declarado...¿a que si?  
  
¡No Tomoyo!!! He sido yo....y la verdad es que ¡lo volvería a hacer!!! ¡ha sido tan bonito Tomoyo...!!  
  
Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura....ojalá hubiera estado allí para grabarlo....  
  
A Sakura se le escurrió una gotita.  
  
Tomoyo.... – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de las ocurrencias de su amiga  
  
El resto de la noche lo pasaron hablando y riendo, hasta que se durmieron.  
  
########################################  
  
Al día siguiente, habían quedado verse todos en casa se Tomoyo. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran habían quedado para pasar juntos el día de Navidad, en el parque de atracciones.  
  
Tomoyo estaba acabándose de arreglar y Sakura acabó de vestirse. Se veía preciosa. El vestido negro realzaba su figura y por debajo se veía el jersey gris. Las medias cubrían sus piernas y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón gordo que hacían más bonito el conjunto.  
  
¡Sakura, estas preciosa! Espera, que te pongo un poco de brillo en los labios... –  
  
Tomoyo puso un poco de rimel y brillo de labios a Sakura, la peinó un poco y justo en ese momento tocaron al timbre.  
  
Deben de ser ellos, ¡vamos! –  
  
Se dirigieron a la puerta y, efectivamente, allí estaban los dos chicos. Tomoyo le dio un beso a Eriol; mientras que Shaoran se había quedado impresionado por la belleza de Sakura. Los dos se saludaron con un tímido "hola". Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, pues se acordaban del día anterior.  
  
Al llegar al parque, subieron a todas las atracciones posibles, rieron y disfrutaron mucho. Aunque en el pasaje del terror, Sakura estuvo muy pegada a Shaoran, ambos muy sonrojados. Al pasar el día Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieron todo el rato observando a la otra pareja de reojo, de vez en cuando se reían y se lanzaban miradas de complicidad, hasta que Eriol dijo:  
  
Bien, ahora vamos a subir a la noria, por cierto, yo subiré con mi Tomoyo, os a tocado juntos chicos – y señalo a Sakura y Shaoran, quienes se sonrojaron al instante  
  
Los chicos subieron. Y Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron de manera que pudieran ver a la parejita.  
  
Eriol, que buena idea has tenido... jejeje –  
  
Eriol beso a Tomoyo. Ella aprovecho para darle su regalo de Navidad.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se habían sentado uno frente al otro y no se atrevían a mirarse.  
  
Eeeehhh.....Sakura...sobre lo que paso ayer... – empezó Shaoran  
  
Mejor....no hablemos de eso, no se porque lo hice, lo siento... Por cierto, te he comprado esto....es mi regalo de Navidad.... – dijo entregándole un paquete  
  
¿Para mí? Gracias.... – Shaoran lo abrió, era un libro  
  
Es "El señor de los anillos", no sabia que comprarte, pensé que este te gustaría... –  
  
Me gusta mucho, gracias. Toma el mío –  
  
¡Oh...! No pensé que.... gracias Shaoran – Sakura cogió el suyo y lo desenvolvió, era una pulsera de plata con su nombre grabado  
  
¡Es preciosa! – leyó la inscripción – "Sakura"  
  
Dale la vuelta –  
  
"Ying Fa" –  
  
¿Qué quiere decir Ying Fa? –  
  
Es tu nombre en chino –  
  
Es muy bonito gracias –  
  
Shaoran le puso la pulsera a la chica. Se miraron. Otra vez volvió a ocurrir. Esa extraña magia. Esa extraña atracción en los ojos del otro. Se acercaban. Faltaban centímetros. Sus narices se rozaron. Esta vez ya no había marcha atrás. Shaoran puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella alrededor de su cuello. Cerraron los ojos. Sus labios se tocaron. Se produció una chispa electrizante entre los dos. Primero estuvieron probando el sabor de sus labios para luego profundizar el beso. En ese momento no sabían porque habían tardado tanto esos besos. Pararon para respirar. El chico susurró:  
  
Me....me gustas mucho Sakura....te quiero... –  
  
Tú también me gustas mucho Shaoran... –  
  
¿Quieres salir conmigo? –  
  
Si....si que quiero –  
  
Claro que quería, se moría de ganas por salir con él. Y él con ella. Querían estar juntos. Siempre.  
  
Habían parado. Bajaron. Tomoyo y Eriol los esperaban sonriendo.  
  
¡Hola parejita! –  
  
Sakura, ¡No sabia que fueras tan apasionada! – dijo Tomoyo  
  
¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos han...visto? – dijo Sakura sonrojada  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol asintieron sonrientes. Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron.  
  
Al salir, Eriol acompaño a casa a Tomoyo y Shaoran y Sakura se fueron juntos. Al llegar a casa de Sakura, los dos se despidieron con un tierno beso.  
  
Adiós, mi flor –  
  
Adiós Shaoran –  
  
Shaoran se dirigió a su casa y abrió con una sonrisa. Al cerrar, se quedó un momento sonriendo y pensando en la sonrisa de Sakura. Cuando decidió dar el primer paso, algo se le tiró encima.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAAAN!!!!!!!! –  
  
Mei...¿¡¡Mei-Ling?!!!  
  
¡Si primito! ¡He venido!  
  
¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
¡Voy a quedarme contigo aquí!  
  
########################################  
  
N.A.: 9 capitulo!!! Que bien, bueno, aquí esta Mei-Ling, dispuesta a dar guerra. Que os han parecido los momentos románticos SS??? Me quedaron bien?? Quise hacerlo lo mas romántico posible.... Gracias por los reviews!!! Aunque solo he recibido dos... :'( , pero no importa, porque se que lo leéis y os va gustando. Por fin Sakura y Shaoran son pareja!!! Pasara algo con la llegada de Mei-Ling??? Quizá..... Besos!!! 


	11. Cap10 ¿Fin del encantamiento?

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 10: ¿Fin del encantamiento?  
  
Shaoran se sentía aturdido en los brazos de su prima. Hacía tan solo un momento estaba en brazos de la chica que amaba, y ahora estaba siendo acosado por una amiga de la infancia.  
  
¡Oye Meiling! ¡Suéltame! ¡Que ya no tenemos diez años! – dijo el chico intentando deshacerse del abrazo  
  
¡Pero Shaoran! Es que tenía ganas de verte.... –  
  
Ya me lo supongo....pero siempre que nos vemos haces lo mismo –  
  
¡Pues vaya! ¡Dis-cul-pa! – dijo la chica en tono sarcástico - ¡Que recibimiento.....! ¡Hola tía Ieran!!! – dijo girando la cabeza  
  
Hola querida Meiling, cuanto tiempo, me alegra verte – dijo la madre de Shaoran  
  
A mi también tía, me voy a quedar un tiempo aquí, mi madre me dio permiso, no seré una molestia tía, ayudare en lo que pueda.... –  
  
- Ya me lo supongo Meiling....; Wei, por favor, sube las maletas de  
Meiling a la habitación de invitados – dijo Ieran Li al mayordomo  
  
La señora Li se volvió a los jóvenes.  
  
Os dejo solos, que seguro que tenéis que hablar – dicho esto, se fue  
  
Shaoran dio un suspiro y siguió a Meiling que ya había corrido a sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar, observando todo a su alrededor.  
  
La casa quedó bonita... –  
  
Meiling....antes que nada, necesito decirte algo, es sobre tu...y....yo.....-  
  
Meiling se puso seria. Sabía lo que eso significaba.  
  
¿Qué pasa? –  
  
¿Te acuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños tu decías que nos casaríamos y todas esas cosas? –  
  
Si, ¿por?; eso fue hace mucho tiempo Shaoran, ya no hay nada entre nosotros, ya lo acordamos hace tiempo, que no habría nada más que amistad y el cariño entre primos....¿ha pasado algo que yo deba saber? – dijo Meiling con un leve brillo en sus ojos rojizo-marrones y una chispa de esperanza  
  
Bueno....pues....que yo.....ya he encontrado a alguien –  
  
Esas palabras atravesaron a Meiling en todo su ser. Sabia que hacia tiempo que había renunciado a Shaoran. Pensaba que podría olvidarlo y encontrar al chico de sus sueños, pero no podía. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese chico que un día le tocó el corazón.  
  
Ah....que bien – dijo la morena con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro - ....y....¿quien es? –  
  
Es una chica de mi instituto, al principio no nos caíamos muy bien, pero al final hemos acabado juntos, vive en la casa de enfrente –  
  
Ah...bueno pues, me alegro por ti primito – dijo la chica sonriendo todo lo que pudo, pero las primeras lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos, y antes de que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella corrió escaleras arriba – Tengo que vaciar las maletas Shaoran, nos vemos en la cena –  
  
Shaoran no notó que su prima estaba afectada, aunque se preguntó porque había salido corriendo tan de repente. Subió a su habitación y se puso a mirar por la ventana.  
  
Al otro lado, Sakura también estaba mirando por su ventana abierta, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaban los últimos y rojizos rayos que el sol lanzaba antes de ponerse. La chica pensaba en la maravillosa tarde que había pasado, el chino y ella se habían declarado su amor y había sido de la forma más bonita que pueda haber: con un beso. Miró un momento la pulsera plateada que Shaoran le había regalado. Nunca se la quitaría, la guardaría por siempre. Entonces fue cuando vio a Shaoran mirándola por la ventana de la casa del otro lado y se sonrojó. Lo saludó y le lanzó un beso. Él hizo lo mismo.  
  
Meiling se asomó un momento a su ventana y vio la silueta de una chica en la ventana del otro lado de la calle. Solo pudo ver su silueta, nada más. Dedujo que aquella era la chica de Shaoran. Solo pudo abrazarse al cojín de su cama y lanzarse en ella a llorar.  
  
######################################  
  
Cuando las vacaciones pasaron, se encontraron todos en el colegio. El profesor presentó a Meiling como la prima de Shaoran y le colocaron una silla en la fila de al lado de Li, justo detrás de Tomoyo.  
  
Cuando tuvieron un rato libre, Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a saludar a Meiling, y se presentaron.  
  
Hola, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, encantada, espero que aquí te sientas bien Meiling, ¿te podemos llamar Meiling? Aquí todos nos llamamos por el nombre- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
Si, claro; encantada también Kinomoto – entonces señalo a Tomoyo – y encantada también....emmmm....-  
  
Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji, pero llámame Tomoyo por favor –  
  
Esta bien.....Tomoyo –  
  
Y a mi llámame Sakura, espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas, igual que nosotras con.... –  
  
No pudo acabar la frase ya que unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura.  
  
Sakura, deja que mi prima respire un poco, acaba de llegar.... –  
  
Era Shaoran quien había hablado, Sakura se había sonrojado por el abrazo pero se molestó un poco por lo que le dijo el chico.  
  
Era broma tontita, ya puedes hablar con ella lo que quieras – entonces se dirigió a Meiling – Meiling, esta es Sakura, la chica de la que te hable...  
  
Así que era ella. A Meiling le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquella era la chica de la que Shaoran se había enamorado. Al principio le había causado una buena impresión, pero ahora que había oído quien era, le habían empezado a carcomer los celos y había empezado a odiar a la chica ojiverde.  
  
####################################  
  
A medida que pasaban los días, Meiling ignoraba por completo a Sakura y tenía con ella una actitud despectiva llamándola "Kinomoto", en cambio a Tomoyo le había cogido más confianza y se llevaba muy bien con ella.  
  
Sakura no entendía el cambio, no sabia porque Meiling tenia con ella una actitud de desprecio absoluto, no se le ocurría que le podía haber echo. Siempre intentaba ser amable con ella, claro, era la prima de su novio, no podía ser grosera, además aunque sabia que la chica china le tenia desprecio, Sakura sabia que no podía estar siempre enfadada con ella y siempre se comportaba con simpatía.  
  
Shaoran tampoco entendía, ¿no había dicho Meiling que no le importaba? ¿Porque se comportaba así? ¿Acaso eran celos? No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría. Una tarde, al salir del instituto, decidió ir a hablar con ella.  
  
Meiling, quiero hablar contigo – dijo el chico parándola  
  
¿De que se trata? -  
  
Se trata de Sakura, ¿te ha hecho algo? Solo trata de ser amable contigo y tu te comportas de una manera muy borde con ella –  
  
No me ha hecho nada, simplemente no la soporto –  
  
¡Pero si no la conoces! –  
  
Bueno, pero no me gusta, ¿vale? –  
  
Antes de que Shaoran pudiera contestarle algo, Meiling vio como a lo lejos se acercaba Sakura gritando el nombre de Shaoran y el suyo y saludando. La china no se pensó. Cuando Shaoran fue a girarse para ir con ella, Meiling lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó en los labios, dejando a Shaoran totalmente consternado.  
  
Sakura se paró un instante solo para observar a su chico en los labios de otra, antes de seguir corriendo en otra dirección hacia su casa. Tomoyo también lo había visto e intento detener a Sakura pero no pudo. Shaoran, por su parte, se soltó de Meiling y miró a Sakura con sus ojos fijos en él y cuando esta empezó a correr con lágrimas en sus ojos, el chico intentó pararla, pero Sakura lo apartó de un empujón y le gritó:  
  
¡¡¡¡Apártate de mí!!!! –  
  
Shaoran se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de reaccionar y volverla a seguir para darle una explicación, si es que la había. ¿Por qué Meiling había hecho eso? ¿No había dicho que ya no había nada? Estaba furioso, furioso con el mismo y con su prima. Ésta ultima tenia una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, pero se borro cuando vio que Tomoyo la miraba, y se fue a casa de los Li.  
  
#######################################  
  
Lo primero que Sakura hizo al llegar a su casa, fue tirarse en su cama a llorar, no quería nada, solo llorar, estaba enfadada y triste y se sentía engañada. Escuchó el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo cogió.  
  
¿Si? – dijo intentando no hacer una voz ronca  
  
Sakura, escucha, ¡yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ha sido Meiling! ¡Yo no...! – Shaoran fue interrumpido por los gritos de la chica  
  
¡BASTA! ¡Ya he escuchado suficiente! Basta de mentiras Shaoran, no se porque te hice caso....contigo todo son mentiras, me mentiste desde el principio, claro, ¿¡no te atrevías a decirme que salías con tu prima, verdad???!!!! Como estaba lejos de aquí....en Hong Kong, pensabas que nos podías engañar a las dos, ¿no? Pues ya me he cansado, no quiero que vuelvas ni a mirarme, ni a hablarme, ni siquiera te acerques a mi....Adiós –  
  
¡No Sakura! ¡NO!.... – demasiado tarde, la chica había colgado, se había quedado hecho polvo, y todo por culpa de su prima, no quería volver a verla nunca mas, por su culpa había perdido lo que mas quería en el mundo.  
  
Shaoran empezó a subir las escaleras de su casa, abatido. Allí se encontró con Meiling, quien lo miraba sonriente.  
  
¡Hola Shaoran! ¿qué pasa? -  
  
El chico le lanzó una mirada asesina y muy seria.  
  
No quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos, ni en mi vida, si pudiera te enviaría de vuelta a Hong Kong, pero por desgracia voy a tener que soportarte un tiempo mas, así que solo te diré que no te volveré a hablar, ni a mirar, te ignorare por completo, puesto que has arruinado mi vida, me dijiste que todo había acabado, pero regresaste para joderme la vida, pues muy bien, me la has jodido, y hasta el fondo, así que ya tienes lo que querías, felicidades, y ahora, no quiero volverte a ver –  
  
Y con estas palabras Shaoran subió a su habitación dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta y dejando a Meiling en las escaleras desconcertada. Empezaba a sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad muy grande, quería recuperar a Shaoran, y lo había perdido, no sabia que hacer, y volvió a su cuarto a llorar.  
  
N.A.: capitulo 10!!!! Q os ha parecido???? Parece que Mei no puede olvidar a Shaoran....pero aun queda una salida para todos, conozco a una personita que hará que todo vuelva a la normalidad, jjeje, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!!!  
  
Reviews plis!!!!!! Besos!!! 


	12. Cap11 Hablando la gente se entiende ¿o n...

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 11: Hablando la gente se entiende ¿o no?  
  
Sakura había estado llorando toda la tarde, era ya casi de noche y los últimos rayos de sol bañaban las casas; la chica cogió su móvil y buscó un número, cuando lo hubo encontrado, llamó:  
  
¿Tomoyo? Soy Sakura, oye....puedo ir a dormir a tu casa esta noche, estoy muy mal, necesito estar con alguien.... –  
  
..... –  
  
¿Si? ¿en serio? Gracias Tomoyo, ahora vengo, y...te lo explico todo...., si, adiós –  
  
Sakura colgó el teléfono y miró un momento por la ventana, al otro lado vio la figura de Shaoran sentada en el suelo con los brazos tapándole la cara.  
  
"¿Estará llorando....?" se pregunto la muchacha, aunque después negó ese pensamiento, pues estaba demasiado enojada. Cogió sus cosas y bajó a despedirse.  
  
Papa, esta noche dormiré en casa de la tía Sonomi, con Tomoyo, espero que no te importe... –  
  
A mi no, pero ¿ya has llamado diciendo que iras? –  
  
Si papa, descuida –  
  
Esta bien, entonces que te diviertas, y hasta mañana. Llamare mas tarde para darle las gracias a Sonomi, ¿de acuerdo? –  
  
Vale papa, adiós –  
  
Salió de su casa corriendo, no quería mirar hacia la casa de enfrente, y menos echarse a llorar otra vez, aunque no sabia que una figura silenciosa la observaba desde la oscuridad....  
  
######################################  
  
Meiling observaba desde su ventana como Sakura corría por la calle con la cabeza agachada. Se sentía mal, ahora mismo se preguntaba porque había besado aquella tarde a Shaoran, ¿habían sido celos hacia Sakura? ¿O solo un impulso que salio en un instante? No lo sabia, y ahora se arrepentía de lo hecho, sabia que Shaoran no la escucharía, y Sakura....suponía que tampoco querría, así que tan solo quedaba.....  
  
########################################  
  
Tomoyo se revolvía inquieta en una silla de su habitación mientras esperaba a Sakura. Pensaba en lo que había visto por la tarde, y se repetía una y otra vez que le habría pasado a Meiling para impulsarla a hacer lo que había hecho. Cuando Sakura había salido corriendo, Meiling había sonreído, y al darse cuenta de la mirada de Tomoyo, se había vuelto seria, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Había sido todo un plan de Meiling? Esa no era la chica alegre y despreocupada que Tomoyo había conocido....  
  
El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue corriendo a abrir sabiendo que seria Sakura. Al abrirla, se encontró con una Sakura que le dio una leve sonrisa falsa antes de echarse a llorar a sus brazos. Tomoyo la abrazó y la llevó a su habitación.  
  
Tomoyo, dime...¿que hice mal para que Shaoran me haya echo esto...? Es que.... – Sakura sollozaba a cada frase que decía en las piernas de su amiga - ....no logro sacarme de la cabeza esa imagen....esa imagen que me atormenta ver como Shaoran y su prima.... se..... –  
  
No pudo continuar mas, se echo otra vez a llorar en las piernas de Tomoyo, que estaba sentada en un sillón, mientras observaba a su amiga sollozar mas fuerte que antes.  
  
Sakura....si quieres que te diga la verdad....no creo que Shaoran respondiera a ese beso, y mucho menos que lo deseara.... .Veras....MeiLing tiene mucho cariño a su primo, ¿sabias que siendo muy pequeña se enamoro de él?  
  
Ante esa pregunta Sakura dejo de llorar y miro a Tomoyo.  
  
¿Es cierto Tomoyo? –  
  
Si, veras...ella me lo contó un día...: Shaoran nunca se preocupaba por nadie, al menos, nunca daba señal de ello, era un chico serio y siempre estaba solo; un día, MeiLing perdió un pajarillo al que ella tenia mucho aprecio, ese día llovía mucho y Shaoran fue el único que salio a buscarlo, y volvió con él. Eso fue lo que le toco el corazón a MeiLing... No creo que MeiLing besara a Shaoran con ganas de mala intención, creo que lo que pasa es que aun le tiene cariño y al verle contigo, creo que estaba un poco celosa, deberías perdonar a Shaoran, y a MeiLing también, créeme, ella ahora estará mas arrepentida de lo que tu crees, estoy segura...-  
  
¿Tú crees Tomoyo? Pero MeiLing me odiara...Mira como me trataba...-  
  
No creo, si hablas con ella tal vez se solucionen las cosas, se haga amiga tuya, y hasta puede llegar a aceptar tu relación con Shaoran. –  
  
No creo Tomoyo, he llegado a la conclusión que ya no quiero salir con Shaoran, le quiero mucho, pero solo quiero ser amiga suya....-  
  
Tomoyo se quedó observando a Sakura pensativa, ahora pensaba que ya había conseguido que Shaoran y Sakura se volvieran a juntar, pero al oír esas palabras, juro que conseguiría que la parejita volviera a salir.  
  
Esa noche, Sakura y Tomoyo durmieron juntas, y Tomoyo hizo prometer a Sakura que hablaría con Shaoran y MeiLing. Sakura, entendió las palabras que su amiga le había dicho sobre la chica china, e intento comprenderla, ponerse en su papel, hasta que entendió que había cometido un error enfadándose con Shaoran en vez de escucharlo.  
  
###################################  
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas fugaces toda la mañana, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada. MeiLing los observaba y se quedo mirando a Sakura, pero después le hablo a Tomoyo:  
  
Eeem, Tomoyo...¿puedo hablar contigo después de las clases? En el recreo...-  
  
Claro MeiLing, y no te preocupes, ya he hablado con Sakura – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo  
  
Durante el patio, Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y le dijo:  
  
¿puedo hablar contigo? –  
  
Ante esta pregunta, el chico se quedó sorprendido  
  
¿Ya no estas enfadada? –  
  
Un poco, pero ayer Tomoyo me dijo algunas cosas que después entendí...-  
  
De acuerdo, pero antes.....Sakura debo decirte que yo no empecé todo esto, fue Mei...., y....yo... –  
  
Lo sé... – dijo Sakura acariciándole levemente la mejilla  
  
El chico le cogió la mano y se la besó, seguidamente, abrazó a la chica y le susurró:  
  
Sakura... te he echado tanto de menos... –  
  
La chica lo apartó suavemente.  
  
¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Shaoran  
  
Es que...yo quería decirte algo – dijo la japonesa bajando la mirada – mira, te quiero mucho Shaoran pero creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo...solo para que pase todo esto, la tormenta.... –  
  
Pero yo creí que...¿por que? – Shaoran no entendía  
  
Porque es mejor para los dos....y para MeiLing, no digo que dejemos de vernos, solo digo que quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, pero solo eso....amigos –  
  
Esa frase destrozo el corazón del chino, le retumbaba en la cabeza..."solo amigos"...., después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendió. Se sentía feliz y triste a la vez, feliz porque volvía a tener a su chica a su lado, pero triste porque ya no podría volver a besarla y a abrazarla como antes, solo como un amigo....  
  
Pero...¿mejores amigos? – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano  
  
Claro – Sakura sonrió también mientras alargaba la mano para dársela  
  
Pero Shaoran aparto la mano y abrazó a la chica, dejándola desconcertada y susurrándole un "gracias"; y así se quedaron: abrazados.  
  
#####################################  
  
Mientras, en otra parte del patio, MeiLing hablaba con Tomoyo:  
  
Es que....no se lo que me impulso a hacerlo Tomoyo, yo se que ya no quiero a Shaoran como antes, pero al ver a Kinomoto, me dio rabia y no pude evitarlo...-  
  
Lo se MeiLing, lo que pasa es que aun le tienes cariño y no te acostumbras a que este con otra chica, pero Sakura no es mala, al contrario, ella quería hacerse amiga tuya, y no sabia como...-  
  
Lo sé, la he tratado muy mal, y ahora quiero que vuelva con Shaoran, quiero que el sea feliz... –  
  
Bueno MeiLing, ayer hable con Sakura...y lo entendió todo, pero ella ya no quiere salir con Shaoran –  
  
Pero....¿¡porque?! –  
  
Dice que es mejor así, que pase un tiempo, yo creo que de momento debemos dejar las cosas como están, aunque tu debes hablar con Sakura y arreglar las cosas con ella –  
  
Si...eso haré, esta tarde hablare con ella –  
  
N.A.: capitulo 11 !!!!!!!!!!!!! Q tal??? Creo que la reconciliación entre SS ha sido bastante bonita ¿no? Bueno, eso opinad vosotros... Por cierto, gracias Alex, HanaTK y Tsuki lunita, sobretodo a ti Tsuki, pues tenias razón!!! Tomoyo es la que siempre interviene!!! Es nuestra salvación!!! Gracias a todos los demás también y a vosotros tres por leer mi historia, gracias a todos, y no se ha acabado aun... tengo un cierto perfil del futuro de la historia..., a ver si os gusta en el futuro!!! Jejeje, besos y gracias a todos!!!! Espero que se pueda llegar a los 20 reviews, si llegamos, público el siguiente capitulo...jejeje. Besos!!!!!!! 


	13. Cap12 Ganando amistades

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 12: Ganando amistades  
  
Esa tarde, después de hablar con Tomoyo, MeiLing se dirigió hacia casa de Sakura para hablar con ella, se había preparado para todo: un rechazo, alguna bronca fuerte por parte de la chica ojiverde, un tortazo tal vez...; aunque mientras cruzaba la calle se iba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa. Cuando se plantó delante la casa de los Kinomoto, cogió aire y respiró hondo, entonces tocó al timbre.  
  
Sakura oyó el timbre de la puerta justo cuando se dirigía a la cocina a coger algo para merendar, así que se dirigió a la puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con la mirada de MeiLing.  
  
Oh....Hola MeiLing....¿que pasa algo? –  
  
Es que...veras...yo....he hablado con Tomoyo esta tarde y....quería hablar contigo para solucionar ciertos asuntos..... –  
  
Bueno, yo también quería hablar contigo –  
  
¿Ah si? Bueno, pues... – dijo MeiLing mirando al suelo – yo venia a decirte que siento mucho lo que ha pasado, TODO lo que ha pasado durante estos dos meses que yo he estado aquí....y....siento haberme portado mal contigo desde el principio, solo te tenia celos porque estabas con Shaoran y bueno...yo... –  
  
No hace falta que me digas nada mas MeiLing, Tomoyo me lo contó todo, yo se que tenias cariño a Shaoran y me veías como a una rival, pero yo solo quería ser tu amiga, y comprendí porque hiciste eso aquel día delante mío....créeme, te entiendo, y te perdono, si era eso lo que querías oír... –  
  
¿En serio? Bueno...yo...pues espero que podamos volver a empezar desde cero y que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas, pero no creo que por eso te tengas que distanciar de Shaoran, os queréis mucho, ¡¡y es una pena que ahora os separéis!! –  
  
Cálmate MeiLing...No nos hemos distanciado, tan solo somos amigos, creo que de momento, será lo mejor para todos... – dijo Sakura con un poco de temblor en su voz, pues, aunque no se le notara casi, al decir eso, las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos  
  
Gracias Sakura...¿puedo llamarte Sakura, no? –  
  
Claro –  
  
De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós! – MeiLing se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la voz de su amiga la detuvo  
  
¡Espera MeiLing! –  
  
Sin esperarse nada, MeiLing se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un calido abrazo de Sakura que le dejo sorprendida, pero le devolvió.  
  
Shaoran miraba atónito desde la ventana de su habitación el abrazo que Sakura le estaba dando a MeiLing, pensaba que la chica de ojos verdes gritaría, o la echaría a patadas, pero en vez de eso, la abrazaba; ese gesto aumento los sentimientos que sentía por Sakura, pues la chica era la dulzura personificada. Se quedo mirando a las dos chicas mientras se despedían y cuando MeiLing desapareció de su vista, el chico bajó por las escaleras justo cuando su prima abría la puerta.  
  
¿Qué le has dicho a Sakura? –  
  
¿Ahora me hablas? -  
  
Contéstame MeiLing – dijo el chino muy serio  
  
Pues mira, nos hemos perdonado, ¿vale? Ahora volvemos a ser amigas... y oye Shaoran...perdóname tu también...tampoco me porte bien contigo...espero que algún día puedas... –  
  
De acuerdo, te perdono, pero no te pienses que voy a volver a ser simpático contigo de un día para otro, no voy a... ¡Ay MeiLing!!!! –  
  
La chica se había lanzado a abrazar a su primo mientras gritaba: "¡¡Gracias Shaoran!!! ¡¡¡Gracias!!!" , volvía a estar feliz, soltó al chico que se había quedado caído en el suelo mientras ella subía a su habitación.  
  
Shaoran sabia que a partir de ese momento, las cosas serian diferentes, tanto para el como para el resto de las personas con las que se relacionaba, y aunque Sakura había dicho que solo serian amigos, el estaba dispuesto a convertirse en algo más, otra vez.  
  
#######################################  
  
Los siguientes días, semanas y meses que pasaron hasta el fin del curso, el grupo de amigos se unió mas que nunca, Sakura y Shaoran se comportaban como los mejores amigos que podía haber, aunque quisieran aparentar eso, sus miradas estaban llenas de deseo, ternura y amor, y los demás lo sabían. Tomoyo y Eriol habían consolidado su relación y ya llevaban más de medio año saliendo juntos. Por su parte, MeiLing había echo muy buenas migas enseguida con Chiaki, quien dejo a un lado las diferencias con Shaoran y había pasado a ser uno mas del grupo; con el tiempo, MeiLing y Chiaki fueron tonteando, hasta que casi a semanas de terminar el curso empezaron a salir. Entre todos se ayudaban mutuamente, cuando uno tenia un problema, los otros lo ayudaban y lo apoyaban, se lo explicaban todo y eran inseparables.  
  
Llego el fin de curso y todos habían conseguido librarse bien de los exámenes, y la ultima semana los chicos se reunieron, como cada día durante el la media hora libre entre clases que tenían, en un trozo de césped que había detrás del colegio.  
  
Bueno chicos...tendremos que empezar a hacer planes para el veranito, ¿no? – dijo entusiasmada MeiLing  
  
Es verdad Mei, tendremos que quedar para salir en verano, ¿qué os parecería ir a la playa? – respondió Sakura  
  
Todos se quedaron pensativos mientras aprobaban la idea de Sakura. Shaoran se quedó mirándola de reojo, solo con imaginarse a Sakura en bikini corriendo por la playa, ya se ponía a cien. Se sonrojó un poco con ese pensamiento, lo que provocó una pequeña risita de Tomoyo que paso desapercibida. Aunque enseguida contestó a la propuesta de su amiga:  
  
Claro que podemos ir a la playa Sakura, pero otro día tenemos que ir de compras a Hyakko, ¡me relaja tanto ir de compras! -  
  
Ante el comentario de Tomoyo, los tres chicos rodaron sus ojos y suspiraron, ¡compras! ¡No!, tendrían que pasarse el día detrás de las chicas con miles de bolsas y paquetes. Y encima querían ir a los grandes almacenes Hyakko, que eran enormes.  
  
¡Tienes razón Tomoyo! – exclamó MeiLing – ¡Con lo que me gusta ir de tiendas! Además que ahora llegaran las rebajas, y yo tengo que empezar a comprarme ropa... –  
  
¡Oh, pero Mei...! Ya estas muy guapa así, no necesitas comprarte mas ropa... – dijo Chiaki abrazándola por la cintura en señal de excusa  
  
¡Tonterías! Las chicas y yo vamos a ir de compras, y vosotros nos vais a acompañar... alguien nos tendrá que ayudar a cargar con todo, ¿no? Y yo se que tu me ayudas mucho... – contesto MeiLing haciendo arrumacos a Chiaki  
  
Todos miraron a MeiLing con una gotita en la cabeza, sabían que MeiLing era la que siempre compraba más, y el pobre Chiaki iba a tener que cargar con más peso; aunque los chicos rezaban para que el "día infernal de las compras compulsivas" tardara en llegar.  
  
N.A.: tal como os lo prometí, con 20 reviews aquí esta el capitulo, y creo que aunque es mas cortito, esta bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que lo he escrito deprisa y corriendo, jeje.  
  
Gracias a todos por ayudar a llegar a los 20 reviews, ahora a por los 30!!!!! Ya se que este capitulo ha hecho pasar el tiempo muy pero que muy deprisa, y siento que haya sido así, pero le he dado un rumbo a la historia que espero que os guste, ya veréis.  
  
Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, haber si ahora llegamos a los 30 reviews!!! Espero poder tardar poco en actualizar la historia...  
  
Nos vemos!!!!! 


	14. Cap13 Día de compras

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 13: Día de compras  
  
Después del acuerdo de aquella tarde, MeiLing y Tomoyo se las arreglaron para llamar a toda la pandilla y quedar para ir un día de compras. Eso si, quedaron para cuando se acabaran las clases y todos tuvieran más tiempo libre.  
  
Así, cuando llegó el último día, todos celebraron que se había acabado el instituto e hicieron una pequeña fiesta en la clase. Días después, las chicas se encargaron de hacer llegar a los chicos el mensaje siguiente, que se enviaron a través de sms:  
  
"Chicos: mañana no vamos de compras, y vosotros vendréis con nosotras claro, os esperamos a las 10:30 de la mañana frente a la estación, no faltéis!!! Sakura, Tomoyo y MeiLing"  
  
Lógicamente, cuando los chicos recibieron el mensaje no pudieron hacer mas que aceptar mientras una gotita se escurría por su nuca y pensaban en lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.  
  
########################################  
  
La siguiente mañana, Chiaki fue a buscar a MeiLing a casa, la cual lo abrazo efusivamente y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios, cosa que hizo que Shaoran fijara su vista en la ventana de Sakura. Cruzaron la calle en busca de la chica y cuando tocaron al timbre oyeron un "Ya voy chicos!!" , que venia de arriba, aun tuvieron que esperar unos minutos a que Sakura estuviera en la puerta. Después se dirigieron hacia la estación donde Tomoyo y Eriol ya los esperaban.  
  
En seguida se formaron dos grupitos: el de las chicas que decidían a ver que tenían o que podían comprarse; y el de los chicos, que se lamentaban por el largo día que les esperaba.  
  
########################################  
  
Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, los ojos de MeiLing empezaron a recorrer la larga hilera de tiendas que se extendía a ambos lados ante sus ojos. Cogió las manos de Sakura y Tomoyo y dijo:  
  
Chicas....¡a comprar!!!! –  
  
Durante las siguientes tres horas las chicas se dedicaron a entrar en todas las tiendas que veían, seguidas por los chicos que se quedaban con la boca abierta de los modelitos que las chicas llegaban a elegir. Después se fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida que había por allí y tras eso, MeiLing y Tomoyo volvieron a salir disparadas arrastrando a Sakura y seguidas por los chicos. Las dos amigas se probaban todo tipo de ropa y enseñaban modelitos a Sakura para que se los probara ella.  
  
Acababan de salir de una tienda cuando Sakura se acordó de algo:  
  
¡Chicas! ¡Tengo que comprarme un bikini! Ya no me acordaba... –  
  
Tranqui Sakura – MeiLing le guiño un ojo – conozco una tienda de aquí que esta muy bien, ¡vamos! –  
  
Al llegar a la tienda, las chicas insistieron a los chicos que no entraran, que las esperaran fuera, ellos aceptaron y fueron a sentarse en un banco cercano, alegres de tener un momento de intimidad.  
  
¡Uf! ¡Al fin nos sentamos!! Tenía unas ganas..., ¿es que no se cansan nunca de comprar? – exclamó Chiaki  
  
Ante la ocurrencia, los chicos rieron. Shaoran desvió un poco la vista hacia la entrada de la tienda y, desde su perspectiva, pudo ver a Sakura al lado del probador con un diminuto bikini de color verde que tenia diferentes tonalidades difuminadas. El chico la miró de arriba a abajo y no pudo parar de observar el cuerpo de la chica con la boca abierta mientras reía con sus amigas hasta que desapareció en el probador. No pudo evitar ponerse de todos los colores.  
  
¡Eh! ¿Shaoran? ¡Shaoran!! – Eriol agitaba su mano delante de la cara del chino que estaba aun embobado - ¿Qué piensas?...¿o....en quien??  
  
Shaoran salió de su hipnotismo y observó a sus dos amigos riendo a carcajadas.  
  
¡Eh! ¡¡Que no tiene gracia!! ¡¡Parad de reíros!! –  
  
Es que...jajajaja, ¡¡¡Shaoran tenias una cara!!!! Jajajaja –  
  
¡Que no tiene gracia!!! –  
  
La pelea de los chicos fue interrumpida por las tres chicas que salían riendo de la tienda con una bolsa más.  
  
¿Ya estáis? – preguntó Eriol  
  
Si, ¡¡Sakura estaba divina con ese bikini!! – exclamó Tomoyo  
  
No se referirá a ese verde que llevaba hace un rato, ¿verdad MeiLing?- susurro Shaoran a MeiLing  
  
¡Vaya Shaoran! Te has fijado...¿ehh?? –  
  
Ehh...yo...no...yo... ehhhh – Shaoran había vuelto a sonrojarse provocando una risa de MeiLing  
  
Tranquilo Shaoran...el bikini que se ha comprado le queda muy bien... –  
  
Lo que quedaba de día se lo pasaron comprando mas cosas que habían visto durante la mañana, zapatos, ropa, complementos...; los chicos no entendían esa fijación por la ropa. Al final del día acabaron cargando un montón de bolsas y otras tantas que las chicas tenían en sus manos. MeiLing se había comprado camisetas, una falda larga y dos minifaldas, unos pantalones piratas y otros tantos largos, un bikini, dos pares de zapatos y cantidad de complementos; Tomoyo había comprado para ella también faldas, pantalones, camisetas, dos vestidos, zapatos y un perfume; y finalmente Sakura se había comprado, apoyada por sus dos amigas, blusas, camisetas estampadas, tops, una minifalda, unas sandalias de tacón y el bikini.  
  
Al llegar a sus respectivas casas las chicas dejaron sus innumerables bolsas encima de sus camas, dispuestas a ordenarlo todo. Los chicos habían acabado agotados y esperaban que tardaran en volver a hacer una maratón de compras como esa.  
  
Antes de despedirse, Sakura se quedó en la calle un rato hablando con Shaoran.  
  
Gracias por ayudarme a llevar todo esto Shaoran, no habría podido sola... –dijo Sakura levantando los paquetes  
  
De nada – sonrió el chico – Aunque otro día no debes hacer caso y comprarte todo lo que te digan MeiLing y Tomoyo... –  
  
¡Oh! Bueno....el caso es que....me gusta todo lo que he comprado... –  
  
¡Oh no...! No me digas que a ti también te gusta ir de compras así todo el día... –  
  
Un poco... – sonrió Sakura un poco sonrojada  
  
¡Ay no!!! –  
  
¡Tranquilo Shaoran!! No pienso hacerte cargar todo cada vez que vayamos de compras... –  
  
Ah bueno... – suspiro el chico  
  
¡Ah! Y algún día tenemos que ir a la playa...ya tengo ganas de estrenar el bikini que me he comprado – sonrió ella  
  
Shaoran solo se sonrojo ante el comentario y volvió a imaginarse a Sakura con ese bikini de color verde que tanta impresión le había causado, no se lo había dicho a nadie pero, con esa ropa Sakura despertaba sus fantasías mas ocultas, y es que se veía realmente muy sexy con la prenda.  
  
¿Shaoran? ¿Shaoran me escuchas? – Sakura observaba al chico, que parecía estar en otra parte - ¡SHAORAN!!!  
  
¿Eh? ¿Qué...? – el chino bajo de las nubes  
  
Te decía que ya nos enviaremos un e-mail o un sms al móvil, para lo de la playa...; ¡¡estabas totalmente anonadado!! Bueno, ya nos veremos, ¡¡adiós!! –  
  
Los chicos se despidieron, y aunque cada uno se fue para su casa, el chico se quedó mirando a su amiga hasta que desapareció detrás de su puerta.  
  
Shaoran suspiró. Había perdido totalmente la cabeza por esa chica. Ella era su último pensamiento antes de ir a dormir, y el primero en despertarse. A decir verdad, también la imagen de la chica inundaba sus sueños, algunos dulces, otros románticos, otros picantes; pero que importaba, lo importante era que en sueños la podía abrazar, acariciar y besar como una pareja normal, eso era lo que a Shaoran le gustaba de los sueños, que en ellos, Sakura era toda para él, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado o lo que habían acordado como "amistad".  
  
Y aquella noche, Shaoran volvió a soñar con su princesa, solo que en ese sueño, estaban ellos dos en una solitaria playa tumbados sobre la arena con el mar acariciando sus cuerpos, y besándose apasionadamente. Sakura llevaba ese bikini que también traía a Shaoran de cabeza desde aquella tarde en la que el chico se lo había visto puesto, y eso daba más morbo a la situación. Y aunque Shaoran nunca contó sus sueños a nadie, ni a la chica misma, siempre guardó aquel sueño en su memoria, que para él era como un tesoro.  
  
N.A.: Bueno...de nuevo estoy aquí, no os asustéis por la escenita que Shaoran monta en su cabeza...ya sabéis como son los chicos... Bueno, este capitulo ya es mas normalito en cuanto a duración se refiere...y esta vez solo he tenido un review... ;; :'( estoy un poquito triste... aunque se que incluso no dejando reviews os leéis mi historia y eso me anima.  
  
Por cierto, estoy avanzado capítulos tan rápidamente porque dentro de tres días me voy a Paris!!! Y aunque estaré una semana, prometo ir apuntando ideas nuevas que se me ocurran por el camino para ir creando la historia, gracias a todos los q me dejáis reviews y que, de paso, os leéis mi historia.  
  
Gracias!!! Hasta pronto!!! 


	15. Cap14 Proposicion y un viaje

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 14: Proposición y un viaje  
  
¡Shaoran! ¡MeiLing! ¡Venid al salón un momento! – Ieran, la madre del chico, llamaba a los dos muchachos porque tenia una cosa importante que decirles.  
  
¿Qué pasa madre? – preguntó Shaoran que había llegado unos segundos antes que su prima  
  
Mirad, como ya estáis de vacaciones, he pensado que la semana que viene nos iremos a Hong Kong, a ver como están las cosas por allí, y espero que Wei haya podido controlar a tus hermanas... – dijo la mujer un pensamiento mirando a Shaoran – Pero eso ya lo veremos, de momento, empezad a hacer vuestras maletas, porque nos vamos domingo. Ya lo tengo todo a punto...  
  
¡Pero estamos a viernes! – dijeron los chicos a la vez  
  
- Pues daos prisa... – contestó la mujer saliendo de la habitación  
  
Los chicos se quedaron estáticos, por una parte querían volver a casa, pero por otra....¿que pasaría con sus amigos?  
  
¿Y que hacemos ahora Shaoran? ¿Cómo les decimos a los chicos que nos vamos? ¡No podré estar con Chiaki!! –  
  
¿Y si les decimos que vengan con nosotros? Ninguno tenia planes de viajar, ¿verdad? –  
  
¿Con nosotros? ¡Claro!! ¡Eres el mejor primito!! ¡Voy a llamar a Chiaki!!- y la chica salio corriendo escaleras arriba  
  
Shaoran optó por coger el teléfono también, marcó un número y esperó. Sakura oyó su móvil y fue a cogerlo, aun estaba adormilada, pues hacia poco que se había levantado.  
  
¿Diga? – dijo con voz soñolienta  
  
¿Sakura? Soy Shaoran –  
  
¡Shaoran! – la chica se desperezó al oír el nombre - ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Quería decirte que...dentro de dos días me voy a Hong Kong unas semanas y... –  
  
¡Oh! Vaya...no podremos salir con todos ni nada... – dijo Sakura con voz apenada  
  
¡Espera! Yo quería decirte que....si querrías venir con...migo, es decir, con nosotros, MeiLing y yo –  
  
¡Eso seria genial! ¿De verdad quieres que venga? Pero...¿no seré una molestia? –  
  
¡Oh no! Para nada...MeiLing quiere invitar a Chiaki también... –  
  
¿De verdad? ¡Entonces podrían venir Tomoyo y Eriol también! –  
  
Claro, si quieren también pueden...mi casa es bastante grande para todos –  
  
¡Pues de acuerdo! Me apunto. Ahora llamare a Tomoyo y a Eriol para decírselo –  
  
Vale, ya quedaremos, adiós Sakura – dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
¡Adiós Shaoran! – la chica colgó feliz, iba a pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos y con...Shaoran  
  
#######################################  
  
Durante los siguientes dos días todos estuvieron muy ocupados con el equipaje. Por supuesto que ninguno puso ninguna objeción en que los chicos viajaran. Ieran estuvo encantada de tener a todos los amigos de su hijo y su sobrina en casa. Y todos estaban muy ilusionados.  
  
El domingo, entre todos cogieron dos taxis y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Shaoran iba sentado al lado de Sakura y notó que no paraba de moverse.  
  
Sakura, ¿estas nerviosa? ¿qué te pasa? –  
  
No te rías pero...nunca he viajado en avión –  
  
¿Porque me iba a reír? –  
  
¡Ah! No por nada... –  
  
Bueno, tu estate tranquila, ¿vale? –  
  
Vale –  
  
Cuando todos subieron al avión, subieron por parejas, excepto Ieran que iba sola. MeiLing se sentó junto a Chiaki, Tomoyo iba con Eriol y Shaoran se sentó junto a Sakura.  
  
Esta última observaba todo por la ventanilla, aun no podía creerse que iba a viajar a Hong Kong, y tenía unas ganas enormes de llegar y ver la casa de Shaoran.  
  
######################################  
  
El viaje transcurrió tranquilo. Cuando llegaron les recibieron dos coches negros que los llevaron hacia la Mansión Li. Sakura no podía dejar de observar lo grande que era la casa de su amigo, estaba rodeada de unos jardines enormes.  
  
Shaoran, ¡tu casa es enorme! –  
  
Ehh, si...bueno...si – dijo el chico sonrojado  
  
Y además es muy bonita –  
  
El chico sonrió, estaba en su casa, con sus amigos y lo más importante, con la chica que más quería: Sakura.  
  
Todos se sorprendieron al entrar en la casa, por dentro parecía más grande aun y estaba bellamente decorada. En seguida salieron las hermanas de Shaoran a recibirlos, con un énfasis total, gritando y corriendo.  
  
"¡¡¡Fíjate que guapos son!!!!" "¡¡¡¡Que monos!!!!" "¡¡¡¡Shaoran me encantan tus amiguitos!!!" -  
  
Todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza. Shaoran como ya sabia como eran sus hermanas, decidió enseñarles a todos la casa. Les enseñó las habitaciones de invitados: Chiaki dormiría con Eriol, y Sakura con Tomoyo; MeiLing dormiría en su casa, que quedaba cerca de allí.  
  
Cuando cada uno estuvo en su respectiva habitación, Shaoran cogió a Sakura de la mano.  
  
Vamos. Te enseñare mi habitación – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Cuando entraron, Sakura se quedó sorprendida de lo bonita que era, la mayoría de los detalles que había eran de color verde, y el chico tenia un póster en la pared de un magnifico dragón color esmeralda.  
  
¡Tu habitación es preciosa! Se nota que te gusta el verde – dijo la chica soltando una risita  
  
¿Te gusta? –  
  
Si, mucho – la chica corrió hacia la cama del chico y se tumbó en ella – Mmmm, ¡que cama mas blandita Shaoran! Debes dormir muy bien aquí...–  
  
Sakura cerró los ojos un momento y el chico se quedó observándola,  
sonriendo, se veía tan adorable allí tumbada en su cama...¡un momento!  
¡SU cama! Shaoran se sonrojo y en ese momento Sakura se levanto y fue  
hacia la puerta.  
  
Aun tengo que deshacer la maleta Shaoran... ¡nos vemos luego! –  
  
Cuando la chica se hubo ido, él fue hacia la cama y se sentó acariciando suavemente el sitio en el que la japonesa había estado tumbada. Su almohada había quedado impregnada de olor a flores de cerezo. El chino se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos, aspirando ese aroma.  
  
##########################################  
  
Mas tarde, Shaoran y MeiLing enseñaron un poco la ciudad a sus amigos, paseando entre las misteriosas calles de Hong Kong y caminando por el centro donde había centros comerciales y las tiendas más caras y de marca. Sakura se quedó maravillada por el mar, pues brillaba mucho y el sol dejaba en el un resplandor precioso. De momento, estaba encantada de haber venido a Hong Kong, pues era una ciudad que le transmitía magia.  
  
N.A.: este es el ultimo capitulo con el que de momento podéis leer la historia, pues hasta dentro de una semana no regresare como os dije. Pero tengo un montón de ideas y quiero ponerlas en práctica. Una de esas ideas incluye la pareja de SS!!! Jejeje, bueno gracias a Sakura15 y a Ghia- Hikari por sus reviews. Gracias!!!  
  
Nos vemos pronto!!! 


	16. Cap15 Romance en la playa

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 15: Romance en la playa  
  
Después de un largo paseo por el puerto de Hong Kong, los chicos decidieron bajar a la playa. Las chicas, nada mas pisar la fina arena se quitaron las sandalias que llevaban y quedaron descalzas para poder caminar mejor. Los chicos las siguieron después.  
  
Por parejas estuvieron bordeando la orilla de la larga playa. Primero iban MeiLing cogida del brazo de Chiaki a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Tomoyo y Eriol iban detrás cogidos de la mano y observando de vez en cuando el ocaso, ya que había una puesta de sol preciosa.  
  
Los últimos eran Sakura y Shaoran quienes iban charlando animadamente. El chico iba explicando anécdotas de la ciudad a su compañera, quien asentía maravillada escuchándole. La verdad es que Sakura se estaba fijando en el chico. Estos últimos días había vuelto a llamar su atención, no sabia porque.  
  
"¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué no paro de pensar en Shaoran? La verdad es que...nunca quise romper nuestra relación...pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir algo que nos separe y......no se....Aunque, por otra parte, míralo, es perfecto, el sol del atardecer lo hace mas guapo me gustaría tirarme a su cuello y volver a besarlo otra vez..."  
  
Sakura ¿me escuchas? ¿hola? – Shaoran estaba pasando la palma de la mano por delante de los ojos de la chica  
  
¿Eh? ¿Que? Ah...esto...si...te estaba escuchando... – dijo la chica en un intento vano de excusa, luego pensó: "¿Habrá sonado convincente?"  
  
Que mal mientes... – dijo Shaoran riendo y luego pensando: " Y que guapa estas cuando lo haces... a decir verdad, tu siempre estas hermosa, me gustaría poder decírtelo y que tu me correspondieras..."  
  
Los pensamientos de ambos chicos se fueron disolviendo poco a poco durante lo que quedaba de tarde, siguieron un rato mas por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la mansión Li, cuando ya era prácticamente de noche.  
  
Al final, Chiaki se fue a dormir a casa de MeiLing, cosa que ella insistió mucho y la hizo muy feliz. Tomoyo le pregunto a Sakura si no le importaría que ella se fuera a dormir con Eriol y Sakura le contesto con una sonrisa que sin ningún problema. Aunque el problema llegó a medianoche para Sakura. Se había despertado sobresaltada y había descubierto, con miedo, que había una tormenta terrible. Al mirar por la ventana, observo que caía una fuerte lluvia acompañada de rayos y truenos que hacían estremecer a la chica.  
  
"Cálmate Sakura, solo es una tormenta. Ya no eres una cría. Vuelve a la cama, túmbate e intenta dormir. ¡Pero no puedo dormir! ¡Odio las tormentas! ¿Por qué seré tan miedosa?"  
  
Sakura volvió a tumbarse y se tapo toda con la manta. Estaba bien acurrucada y con las manos en los oídos, y aun así oía los escandalosos truenos. No podía soportarlo más. Justo cuando sonó el trueno más potente, la chica salto de su cama dando un grito y corrió hacia la puerta. Salió al pasillo y corriendo y con los ojos llorosos, se coló en una de las múltiples habitaciones sin pensárselo. Cerró la puerta dando un portazo y se acurruco junto a ella. Después gateo un poco por la habitación en busca de su objetivo.  
  
Sha...¿Shaoran? – dijo moviendo suavemente al chico que estaba en su cama, aunque no hubiera echo falta porque el chico se había despertado con el portazo de la chica y no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar.  
  
¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? – intento incorporarse para ver que le pasaba a su amiga pero al darse cuenta de que solo estaba vestido con unos boxers, se sonrojo y se quedo sentado, cubierto con la sabana.  
  
Es que yo....tengo miedo por la tormenta y....bueno.... – la chica se sonrojo un poco - ¿podría dormir contigo esta noche?  
  
¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUEEEEEEE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! –  
  
Se escucho un fuerte trueno y la chica se arrimo mas a la cama cogiendo el brazo del chico.  
  
¡Por favor!!!! – suplico con los ojos llorosos, aunque la chica llevaba un camiseta de manga corta que le iba bastante ancha y llegaba por debajo de los muslos, y unas pequeñas mallas que no se veían por la camiseta, el chico la encontraba realmente sexy y lo provocaba.  
  
Bueno, esta bien, ven – Shaoran no abrió mucho la sabana para que Sakura no lo viera mas o menos "semidesnudo", pero la chica se metió rápidamente debajo abrazando al chico por el miedo, aunque se sonrojo al notar la poca ropa del chico  
  
Shaoran se sonrojo mas de lo que podía ante el gesto de la chica. Por lo que optó por calmarse y tratar de tranquilizar a la japonesa, la cual estaba temblando.  
  
Tranquila Sakura...tranquila....estoy aquí y no te pasara nada, cálmate.... – dijo él acariciando los cabellos de Sakura  
  
"El que se tendría que tranquilizar soy yo; en que estaré pensando...no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y menos en este momento...¡en el que me esta abrazando!! Y yo aquí sin hacer nada y solo pensando en besarla, ¡Ay no se que hacer!!"  
  
Shaoran optó por devolverle el abrazo a la chica, quedando sus caras mas o menos la una frente la otra. Shaoran observó el rostro de la chica, ya no temblaba y tenía sus ojos cerrados, su respiración ya no era agitada y tenía los carnosos labios entreabiertos. Sintió deseos de besarla y furia por no poder hacerlo, así que se limito a observarla.  
  
Sakura, por su parte, había notado como Shaoran la abrazaba también, al notar los brazos del chico rodeándola y protegiéndola, la chica se había tranquilizado un poco, entre aquellos brazos se sentía segura. La chica tenía sus brazos entre el pecho del chico y el suyo y sin querer rozo un poco con sus dedos los abdominales del chino, cosa que la hizo sonrojar visiblemente y abrió los ojos. Justo en ese momento, Shaoran los había cerrado cayendo en un profundo sueño. La chica observó las facciones de él, lo encontraba adorable con los ojos cerrados, el cabello rebelde le caía alborotado por la frente y sus suaves labios carnosos hacían que Sakura no pudiera evitar mirarlos y morderse los suyos propios repitiéndose una y otra vez no besarlos. Su corazón lo deseaba pero su mente la detenía. El corazón de Sakura latía violentamente dentro de su pecho y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo deseaba en todo su ser. En este momento no importaba el pasado ni las consecuencias que podían tener sus actos. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Shaoran, a unos milímetros de estos, cerro los ojos y, guiándose por su corazón, rozo con suavidad los labios del chico, para después empezar a besarlo con total devoción. Sakura sentía los labios de Shaoran moverse con los suyos. Al principio no le dio importancia a ese acto, pero después se dio cuenta: ¡el chico le estaba correspondiendo!  
  
Sakura se separó para observar los ojos de Shaoran, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa. Sakura estaba muy roja, pero en aquel momento ya no se acordaba de donde estaba, solo se sentía atrapada por aquella mirada de color chocolate que la inundaba por completo.  
  
En un mismo instante se incorporaron los dos y se lanzaron a por la boca del otro devorándose mutuamente. Los besos cada vez eran más pasionales i frenéticos. Hacia tiempo que los dos lo deseaban. Shaoran se recostó en la pared que había al lado de su cama y Sakura se puso encima de él sentándose en su vientre. Sakura acariciaba el pelo del chico con sus dedos, mientras que Shaoran acariciaba la espalda de Sakura por debajo de la camiseta; al notar que no llevaba sujetador, se sonrojo enormemente, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Shaoran....Shaoran espera –  
  
¿Qué pasa? –  
  
Vamos demasiado rápido...y......aun no estoy preparada...ya sabes.... –  
  
Tienes razón, mejor que durmamos un poco –  
  
Aun así...¿puedo dormir contigo? –  
  
Claro – dijo el chico con una sonrisa  
  
Ambos se recostaron, Shaoran pasaba un brazo alrededor de Sakura, quien se había apoyado en el pecho del chico. No se había roto la magia, al contrario, permanecía allí, aunque estuvieran solamente dormidos, estaban juntos, y eso era lo importante. Allí abrazados se sentían protegidos el uno del otro, y así pasaron el resto de la noche.  
  
################################  
  
Por la mañana Sakura despertó, había dormido muy bien aunque hubo algo que falló: no estaba en su cuarto, y recordó con quien había pasado la noche, ante tal pensamiento se sonrojó. Bostezó un poco y se incorporó. ¿Dónde estaría Shaoran? Ella se encontraba sola en la habitación y no había nadie más. Se sentó en la cama y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, apareciendo el chico por ella con el pelo mojado y una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo de cintura para abajo.  
  
Hola, ya te has despertado – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa y dijo con naturalidad – Perdona, me he ido a duchar, y no te he dicho nada para que siguieras durmiendo  
  
Sakura se había quedado sin habla, sin duda era el chico mas increíble de toda su vida; ahí estaba, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y el resto con diminutas gotas de agua, ¡que sexy estaba por dios! La chica se sonrojo al instante y salio de la habitación corriendo.  
  
Yo.....estooo.....ehhh....¡me voy a duchar! – y dicho esto, dejó al chico lleno de dudas  
  
Shaoran observo a la japonesa salir de su habitación sin comprender. La chica lo había observado de arriba abajo y se había sonrojado, y después había salido corriendo. El chico frunció el ceño pensando, entonces se miró en el espejo de su cuarto para ver si tenía algo extraño y comprendió: solo llevaba encima una toalla. Primero se sonrojo al pensar en que Sakura lo había visto así, aunque después se echo a reír.  
  
###################################  
  
Tomoyo salía del cuarto de Eriol para ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Había sido una noche maravillosa a pesar de la tormenta, puesto que la habían pasado abrazados toda la noche. La chica oyó su móvil justo cuando cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Lo cogió y vio que quien llamaba era Mailing.  
  
Hola Mailing, ¿qué tal has dormido? –  
  
¡Hola Tomoyo! Yo muy bien, con Chiaki, jejeje –  
  
¿Vienes ahora para acá? –  
  
Aja, si, ahora vendré, prepararos todo porque hoy vamos a la playa, ya lo dijimos, ¿no? –  
  
Si, ahora los aviso a todos, hasta luego –  
  
- ¡Adiós! -  
  
Las chicas colgaron al mismo tiempo y, mientras Mailing se preparaba para dirigirse a casa de su primo, Tomoyo acababa de arreglarse y se disponía a avisar a los otros.  
  
##############################  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron listos y almorzados, se dirigieron a la puerta, en la cual estaban Mailing y Chiaki cogidos de la mano y sonrientes, esperándoles. Durante toda la mañana encontraron a Shaoran mas raro de lo normal, estaba mas inquieto y nervioso, la razón era que había observado que Sakura llevaba aquel bikini que lo llevaba de cabeza, y estaba demasiado nervioso pensando en el momento en que la chica tendría que quitarse la ropa en la playa y quedarse solo con aquella prenda. Aunque los demás lo miraban confundidos, Sakura suponía que era por lo que había pasado anoche, ella también estaba un poco callada pero lo intentaba disimular sonriendo y hablando con Tomoyo y Mailing; de momento, más o menos, lo llevaba bien.  
  
Al llegar a la playa, extendieron cada uno sus toallas, Mailing y Tomoyo las pusieron junto a sus parejas, claro, entonces quedaron Sakura y Shaoran, Sakura la puso al lado de Tomoyo, y Shaoran se coloco al lado de su amiga, provocando un sonrojo entre los dos.  
  
Cuando se quitaron la ropa, Sakura y Shaoran se dieron la espalda el uno al otro, tenían demasiada vergüenza como para mirarse a los ojos. Mailing llevaba un bikini de color rojo rubí, que hacia juego con sus ojos, Tomoyo un bikini de color azul marino, que destacaba en su pálida piel y la hacia ver muy hermosa, y finalmente, Sakura estrenaba el bikini verde que se había comprado hacia unos días. Entre los chicos, todos llevaban un bañador que les llegaba a las rodillas, Chiaki lo llevaba de color gris claro, Eriol de azul oscuro, y Shaoran, como no, verde.  
  
Cuando Sakura y Shaoran finalmente se dieron la vuelta, se sonrojaron al verse el uno y el otro, Shaoran volvía a ver a Sakura con esa prenda que le quitaba el aliento, y Sakura se había quedado alucinada al ver a Shaoran con aquel bañador, estaba muy guapo.  
  
Cuando se pusieron la crema protectora, ( se habían puesto ya crema en casa, pero no se sabe con el sol...), a Sakura y a Shaoran les volvía a tocar hacerlo los dos juntos, primero Shaoran se la puso a Sakura y al poner las manos sobre la espalda de la chica, los dos sintieron una chispa electrizante que les recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sakura no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior a medida que Shaoran le iba extendiendo la crema; lo mismo le pasaba al chico, que no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo e intentaba concentrarse en los granitos de arena que tenia delante, pero no podía.  
  
##################################  
  
Se tumbaron todos un rato al sol, Sakura estaba de espaldas y tenia la cara entre los brazos, no quería encontrarse con su mirada; Shaoran también estaba pensativo, pero el estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando al cielo. Mailing y Chiaki estaban uno junto al otro besándose concentrados en lo que hacían; y Tomoyo y Eriol estaban embobados mirándose el uno al otro.  
  
Mailing ¿quieres ir......? – Sakura se había incorporado para hablarle a su amiga, pero al ver lo que hacia, no termino su pregunta y suspiro - .......nada. Tomoyo, ¿me acompañas a........? – esto era irritante, Tomoyo también estaba que no se enteraba.  
  
Sakura puso cara de fastidio, quería irse a bañar, pero todos estaban con su tema, solo quedaba......ÉL. Pero la chica pensó que lo mejor era irse a la orilla por su propio pie.  
  
Voy a bañarme.... – suspiro, aunque ninguno la oyó, solo Shaoran, el cual también se levanto  
  
Bueno... – dijo la japonesa con un susurro bajando la cabeza y dirigiéndose al agua  
  
Shaoran la siguió, no sabia porque estaba así, si ayer todo había sido completamente diferente, como al principio. Sakura se paró en la orilla y con los pies empezó a rozar las olas que venían.  
  
¡Ayyy! ¡Que fría! – se quejó, y de un salto se aparto hacia atrás, topándose con el chico – Ups, perdona Shaoran.... ¡Aaaayyyy! ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡Pero que haces????!!!!!!  
  
El chico la había cogido en brazos y la llevaba hacia el mar, mientras ella se movía en sus brazos frenética intentando liberarse.  
  
Tranquila, solo intento animarte – le susurro el chico  
  
¿Animarme? – la chica paro de moverse, se había quedado parada frente a la respuesta del chino  
  
Aunque no duro mucho en sus brazos, puesto que mientras habían hablado las pocas frases, Shaoran se había adentrado en el mar y tiro a la chica al agua, gastándole una broma. Sakura no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar y ya se encontraba debajo del agua, hundiéndose por el impulso de la caída. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos, así que observo como Shaoran se metía debajo del agua con ella. Lentamente la cogió de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Otra vez ocurría. Sakura no podía moverse. Se sentía tan bien allí.... Poco a poco, empezó a corresponderle al chico, acariciando su pelo. Pero pronto se les acabo el aire, así que tuvieron que salir, y cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.  
  
Sakura sentía el dulce y salado beso de Shaoran aun en sus labios. Se tiro a los brazos de Shaoran volviéndolo a hundir bajo el agua y devolviéndole el beso. Y así pasaron casi toda la mañana bajo el agua compartiendo su amor.  
  
Los cuatro chicos que se habían quedado solos, se quedaron mirando las toallas vacías de sus dos amigos.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en el agua? – pregunto Mailing  
  
No lo se.... – contesto Tomoyo – Pero por lo que veo se lo pasan bastante bien – dijo seguidamente con una sonrisa viendo llegar a los dos chicos persiguiéndose y riendo  
  
Chicos, ¿qué os ha pasado? – pregunto Eriol  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron serios y luego se sonrojaron.  
  
Na...nada, Eriol, ¿por qué lo dices? – dijo Sakura  
  
Es que os vemos muy alegres – dijo Chiaki con una sonrisa picara  
  
Los dos chicos, sin decir nada y completamente rojos, se tumbaron en sus toallas y no volvieron a decir nada mas, los otros los miraban sonrientes.  
  
El resto del día, se lo pasaron hablando o jugando en el agua, excepto Sakura y Shaoran, que no se atrevían a mirarse, y cuando coincidían, se separaban de nuevo sonrojados. Por la tarde, Mailing propuso ir a una nueva discoteca que habían inaugurado cerca de allí, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cenarían en casa y luego se irían a bailar un rato.  
  
##################################  
  
Ya por la noche, cuando hubieron cenado, las chicas se fueron a arreglar al cuarto de Tomoyo y Sakura. Los chicos se arreglaron cada uno por su cuenta. Shaoran se puso una camisa de color verde oscuro que tenia un dragón en la espalda y unos tejanos; Chiaki también se puso unos tejanos oscuros, pero con una camisa blanca con rayas verticales negras; y Eriol se puso unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul oscuro.  
  
Estaban esperando a las chicas al pie de la escalera. Tardaban un poco y ellos se empezaban a impacientar. Hasta que bajaron Tomoyo y Mailing. La primera llevaba unos pantalones largos de color azul oscuro combinado con un top también azul marino de tirantes, con rayas horizontales en diferentes rayas de azul, se había pintado un poco los ojos y los labios de color rosa pálido; Mailing, en cambio, llevaba una minifalda roja combinada con un top negro, y unos zapatos de tacón, se había puesto rimel en los ojos y los labios los lucia con un color rojo pasión. No hace falta decir que sus respectivos novios estaban con la boca abierta asombrados de lo que veían.  
  
Estáis alucinantes chicas – dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
Cerrad la boquita, que se os cae la baba, ya veréis a Sakura, ella si que esta guapa – dijo Mailing – nos hemos encargado personalmente Tomoyo y yo – dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, quien sonrió  
  
Vamos Mei, ya sabemos que tu eres la mas guapa – dijo Chiaki cogiendola de la cintura  
  
No es verdad, lo es Tomoyo – dijo Eriol besando a su novia  
  
¿Como podéis quedaros con esas caras? Están guapas, pero no es para tanto... – dijo Shaoran dándoles la espalda y cruzándose de brazos  
  
- Ya veras tú cuando veas a Sakura – le contesto Eriol, pero el chino  
ignoro el comentario  
  
"¡Vamos! La mas guapa es Sakura, eso no hace falta decirlo...." pensaba Shaoran, "y no se como pueden quedarse embobados así, ¿solo por un poco de maquillaje y un poquito arregladas? Parecen bobos con esas caras..."  
  
¡Que bien Sakura! ¡Ya estas! –  
  
Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por la voz del chico, quien se dio la vuelta y entonces fue él quien se quedo con la boca abierta. Sakura bajaba la escalera totalmente roja, llevaba una minifalda blanca y una camiseta verde pastel de manga corta que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, todo esto iba combinado con unas sandalias de tacón que iban atadas con cintas en la pierna. La chica se había puesto un poco de sombra de ojos verde y brillo de labios. Todo le quedaba a la perfección.  
  
Todos miraron enseguida a Shaoran, pero este no se dio cuenta, pues estaba atrapado por la imagen de la japonesa.  
  
¿Qué pasa Shaoran? – preguntó Chiaki sarcástico  
  
Esta perfecta.... – dijo el chico sin pensar, aunque después se tapo la boca con las manos y se sonrojo, provocando risas entre sus amigos  
  
¿De veras? – pregunto Sakura al chico  
  
Shaoran bajo la cabeza todo rojo y poco a poco, asintió. Sakura le cogió de la mano y dijo con una sonrisa:  
  
Gracias –  
  
Se quedaron los dos mirándose por unos instantes. Hasta que miraron a su alrededor y comprendieron que los habían dejado solos, aunque encontraron a sus amigos en la puerta.  
  
###############################  
  
Ya en la discoteca, todos pasaron un buen rato: bailaron, rieron y hablaron, las miradas de Sakura y Shaoran se iban encontrando y cada vez eran mas profundas, pero en seguida bajaban la mirada sonrojados. Casi cuando ya llevaban un buen rato, se dio un momento de descanso a la gente y pusieron un canción lenta preciosa, en seguida Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron solos, sus amigos ya se habían pegado a su respectiva pareja y bailaban lentamente.  
  
¿Quieres bailar Sakura? – pregunto Shaoran a la chica  
  
Bueno, de acuerdo – asintió Sakura  
  
Los chicos se juntaron, Sakura paso los brazos por el cuello de Shaoran y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, el chino paso los brazos por la cintura de la chica, abrazándola. Ambos volvían a sentir la magia de la noche anterior, y aunque Sakura no dejaba de repetirse que no podía hacerlo no podía apartarse de donde estaba, se sentía demasiado bien. Dejó de abrazar al chico y lo cogió de la mano.  
  
Vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa, ¿vale? –  
  
El chico estuvo de acuerdo aunque no entendía la actitud de la chica. Estuvieron caminando por la orilla un largo rato, alejándose del lugar y de la multitud, y sin darse cuenta, se habían quedado solos en una pequeña cala de la playa.  
  
Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? Estas rara.... – empezó Shaoran  
  
Es que yo....Shaoran yo....no creo que estemos haciendo bien, porque....no quiero volver a sufrir si algo pasara.... –  
  
¿A que te refieres? –  
  
¡A nosotros! ¡Si volvemos a salir juntos volverá a pasar algo que nos separe otra vez! Y no quiero.... –  
  
Pero Sakura....¿de que hablas? No va a pasar nada, acuérdate de ayer por la noche, y de esta mañana en el mar, ¿acaso paso algo? No, no ha pasado nada, y ahora ya no habrá nada que se interponga; ¿tu me quieres? –  
  
¿Qué? –  
  
¿Que si me quieres? Yo se que si, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios Sakura –  
  
Yo....yo..... – la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no sabia que contestarle, si que le quería, y mucho – yo........yo –  
  
Sakura fue cortada por un breve beso de Shaoran que rozo sus labios.  
  
Estas muy guapa esta noche – dijo el chico antes de darse la vuelta, le había dolido que Sakura no le contestara, así que había decidido volver a la discoteca.  
  
Esa simple frase toco el corazón de Sakura, y se disiparon todos los temores que la chica tenia.  
  
Shaoran... –  
  
Dime... – el chico se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, los iba a abrir para ver que quería la chica, pero se vio empujado por esta en la arena, besándolo en los labios  
  
Sakura se había lanzado a los brazos de Shaoran y habían caído los dos al suelo, ella lo estaba besando apasionadamente cogiendo al chico por la cara con las dos manos.  
  
¡Si que te quiero Shaoran! ¡Claro! ¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré! – gritó la chica  
  
Vale, vale, tranquila – dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y secándole las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica – Yo también te quiero  
  
Esta vez, las miradas valían más que las palabras, y los besos ganaron terreno mientras los dos chicos daban vueltas sobre la arena. En seguida la ropa se hizo una pesada carga, los dos se querían y eso era lo importante, querían sentirse mutuamente y fundirse en uno solo. Para los dos fue la primera vez. Una primera vez llena de estrellas, con la luna brillante y las olas de la playa como únicos testigos de su amor.  
  
############################  
  
N.A.: Uffff, por fin estoy aquí ya de vuelta. Esta vez el capitulo ha sido mas largo, y me he estado tres días para terminarlo! Espero que al menos valga la pena..., yo creo q más o menos me quedo bien, ¿o no? Bueno, vosotros opináis, dejadme reviews, por favor!!! Aunque agradezco a los que ya lo hacéis, gracias!!!! Esta vez ha habido muchos momentos románticos entre SS, que bonito ¿no?, habrá mas no os preocupéis, Besos!!!! 


	17. Cap16 La despedida

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 16: La despedida  
  
Shaoraaaaaan..... –  
  
La voz de Sakura sonó por toda la casa con un tono más bien pícaro. Shaoran asomó la cabeza por una esquina del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y vio a Sakura en la esquina del lado opuesto donde se hallaba él guiñándole un ojo de forma descarada e indicándole con el dedo que se acercara.  
  
Por supuesto, nadie les había oído, Ieran (la madre de Li) y Wei (el mayordomo), habían tenido que salir por asuntos de negocios; las hermanas de Shaoran ya no vivían en la casa, aunque se pasaban de vez en cuando; y finalmente, Tomoyo y Eriol habían ido a buscar a Chiaki y a MeiLing, que estaban en casa de esta ultima, por lo que la pareja estaban totalmente solos.  
  
Ambos recordaban la noche anterior en la que no habían faltado las caricias y los besos, habían vuelto a la discoteca totalmente sonrojados y con la ropa mal puesta, y sus amigos les habían preguntado por que habían tardado tanto y que habían estado haciendo.  
  
····Flashback···  
  
Sakura y Shaoran regresaban a la discoteca cogidos de la mano, aunque al llegar se soltaron y se reunieron con sus amigos.  
  
¡Hey Sakura! – dijo MeiLing, aunque se fijó en la pinta que llevaban ambos - ¿De....de donde venís? –  
  
MeiLing....de dar una vuelta...¿porque lo preguntas? – contesto Sakura  
  
La china señalo la ropa de ambos, Shaoran llevaba el cuello de la camisa hacia arriba y una punta doblada hacia abajo, con el pelo mas desordenado de lo normal; y Sakura llevaba la camiseta con una manga por encima del hombro y la otra debajo, (donde tenían que estar las dos), con la minifalda un poco torcida y con las sandalias de tacón mal atadas, por no decir del pelo exactamente o mas desordenado que el chico.  
  
Los dos se miraron unos instantes y al momento se pusieron bien la ropa rápidamente y mas sonrojados de lo que ya estaban.  
  
Y...¿ha pasado algo más que debamos saber en ese "paseo"? – pregunto Tomoyo dando énfasis a la palabra paseo  
  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio en que Sakura y Shaoran se miraron.  
  
No, claro que no Tomoyo, hemos...nos hemos estado salpicando con el agua del mar y eso... –  
  
Mmmmm, ya veo.... –  
  
Todos empezaron a emitir risitas que no pasaron desapercibidas por sus dos amigos quienes se fueron a sentar al lado de la barra, ignorándolos.  
  
Shaoran... –  
  
Dime –  
  
No digas nada de lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Llevaremos lo nuestro en secreto...¿si? por favor... –  
  
De acuerdo, aunque no te entiendo –  
  
Es que no quiero que nada vuelva a salir mal... –  
  
Entiendo..., de acuerdo –  
  
···Fin del Flashback···  
  
Y así habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto. Solo lo sabían ellos dos que daba mucho más morbo a la situación.  
  
Shaoran salio de la esquina en la que se encontraba para perseguir a Sakura, quien empezó a correr, seguida por Shaoran.  
  
Corre todo lo que quieras que te pillare –  
  
Vamos, ¡me gustaría ver eso! – Sakura se coló por una de las puertas y Shaoran fue tras ella, encerrándose en la habitación  
  
¿Sakura? ¿Este es el cuarto de la fregona? – dijo Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza  
  
Si...es el primer sitio que he encontrado para esconderme – dijo ella con una risita  
  
Ambos se pusieron a reír. En seguida Shaoran puso las dos manos a los lados de la cabeza de Sakura acorralándola en la pared. Ella sonrió de forma picara y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran. Sus miradas se entrelazaban y ellos iban acercándose. Sus labios se unieron jugando entre ellos y danzando al son que marcaba la pareja.  
  
Estuvieron casi diez minutos encerrados en el cuarto hasta que Sakura se escapo de los brazos de Shaoran y riendo salio corriendo hacia el pasillo. Shaoran bajo la cabeza un momento riéndose de lo juguetona que estaba hoy la chica y salio otra vez a perseguirla.  
  
La observó colándose por una puerta y entonces supo que ya no tenía escapatoria, ya que era la habitación del chino. Cuando entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta, observo a su chica en medio de su cuarto sonriente.  
  
Esta vez....Sakura Kinomoto....no te escapas.... – dijo Shaoran con susurros acercándose a la chica, a la vez que esta daba pasos hacia atrás  
  
¿De verdad Shaoran Li? ¿y porque? –  
  
Sakura llego al borde de la cama de Shaoran y se dejo caer a la vez que el chico caía sobre ella apoyando las manos una a cada lado de Sakura.  
  
Me has dejado a medias, ¿sabes? –  
  
No me digas... ¡ya veras! –  
  
Sakura y Shaoran rodaron por encima de la cama por efecto de la chica, quedando ella encima de él. Sakura hizo ademán de besar al chico, y justo cuando sus labios se rozaban, golpearon la puerta.  
  
¡Shaoran! ¡Soy MeiLing! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Voy a abrir! –  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pareja dio un salto de la cama. Shaoran cogió unos CDs que tenia en la mesa desparramando la mayoría; y Sakura cogió un libro que Shaoran tenia en la estantería. Ambos completamente sonrojados por lo que hubieran podido decir si los pillaban.  
  
MeiLing, al abrir la puerta se había encontrado a su primo tirando los CDs y Sakura cogiendo un libro rápidamente.  
  
¿Qué estabais haciendo? – pregunto la china desconfiada  
  
Yo...le iba a dejar unos CDs a Sakura.... –  
  
Y yo miraba los libros de Shaoran, jejejje.... –  
  
¿Al revés? – dijo MeiLing señalando el libro que Sakura tenia en las manos  
  
La chica se dio cuenta y a la vez que ponía el libro en su posición, buscaba una buena excusa.  
  
Es....es que....tenia un dibujo que estaba cabeza abajo....jejejje jejeje – contesto con una gotita en la cabeza  
  
Ya... – dijo MeiLing sin creérselo – vamos, os estamos esperando... – y salio cerrando la puerta  
  
Sakura y Shaoran suspiraron y se miraron. Se abrazaron lentamente el uno al otro, Sakura apoyando su cabeza a un lado del cuello de Shaoran, y él apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.  
  
Por poco... – suspiro Shaoran  
  
....nos pillan – acabo la frase Sakura  
  
¡Venga tortolitos! – grito la voz de MeiLing desde fuera haciendo que la pareja se separara bruscamente  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde salieron y fueron a dar una vuelta con sus amigos.  
  
#############################  
  
Mas tarde después del paseo, MeiLing y Chiaki se dirigieron a casa de la chica despidiéndose de sus amigos; Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron un rato en el jardín de la mansión; y Sakura y Shaoran entraron en casa. La chica le guiño un ojo a su novio y subió corriendo las escaleras, después de haber atravesado el salón corriendo, cuando Shaoran entro en el salón, se paro un momento a saludar a su madre, la cual Sakura no había visto. El chico se dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando la voz de Ieran lo detuvo.  
  
Shaoran, espera, quiero hablar contigo –  
  
¿Qué pasa? –  
  
Recuerdas que ya te dije que ahora estudiarías aquí, ¿verdad? –  
  
¿De que hablas madre? –  
  
Ya sabes que ahora debes empezar a estudiar para prepararte para llevar el clan y la empresa de tu padre..., ¿lo sabes verdad? Es muy importante para ti, para que puedas ser un buen líder y además, no es fácil llevar la empresa, y te lo digo por experiencia –  
  
¿y no puedo estudiar en Japón? – pregunto Shaoran desesperado  
  
Hijo, ¿acaso bromeas? Claro que no, debes estudiar aquí; y por tus amigos no te preocupes, puedes comunicarte con ellos por carta o por teléfono, además de que tienes las vacaciones de verano y navidad, no te preocupes, todo ira bien – dijo Ieran saliendo de la sala  
  
Shaoran se quedo parado en el sofá sin saber que decir, tendría que quedarse aquí, lejos de sus amigos y lejos de...Sakura. ¿Qué le diría a ella? Ahora que habían conseguido estar juntos, Sakura tenía razón, siempre ocurría algo que destrozaba su relación, pero ¿tenia que pasar precisamente ahora? Ya no recordaba que tenía que prepararse durante cuatro años para llevar la empresa de su padre, además del clan.  
  
El clan Li era una de las familias más importantes en la ciudad de Hong Kong, además de una de las más ricas, tenía su propia empresa en asuntos de negocios, y también tenía a su favor otras empresas más pequeñas. La familia Li controlaba la mayor parte de los negocios de Hong Kong.  
  
En esos momentos Shaoran Li se maldecía a si mismo por nacer privilegiado. ¿Por qué no podría estudiar en Japón, con SU Sakura? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que tenían que separarse? Estas y otras preguntas pasaban por la mente de Shaoran que no se percato que Sakura se le acercaba lentamente con cara de preocupación.  
  
Shaoran...¿pasa algo? –  
  
¿Eh? Ah...ehh....esto.....no, nada... –  
  
Hace un momento parecías preocupado por algo –  
  
No, no es nada – dijo Shaoran evitando el tema  
  
################################  
  
Shaoran no le dijo nada a Sakura durante los días que estuvo allí, no quería que la chica se pusiera triste y tampoco quería preocuparla. Así que espero hasta el último día para decírselo.  
  
¡Que bien! ¡Mañana volvemos a casa! Tengo unas ganas...¿y tu Shaoran? – pregunto Sakura al chino – Bueno....tu ya estas en casa, jeje, pero...¿tienes ganas de volver a Japón? –  
  
Ehh....Sakura...yo....no voy a volver –  
  
Pero ¿de que hablas? – la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Sakura - ¿qué dices Shaoran? –  
  
Que yo...no puedo volver –  
  
¿Por qué? –  
  
Tengo que quedarme aquí, mi madre me ha dicho que tengo que quedarme aquí....para empezar a estudiar para ser el jefe del Clan Li y prepararme para llevar la empresa de mi padre....dice mi madre que es importante que estudie aquí, le dije de estudiar en Japón pero no me escucho, y.... ¿Sakura? – Shaoran volteo hacia la chica la cual tenia lágrimas en los ojos – No llores....nos veremos por vacaciones y nos escribiremos y llamaremos, no pasara nada...-  
  
¿QUÉ NO PASA NADA? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Claro, has esperado al último momento ¿no? ¿por qué Shaoran? Ya te lo dije muchas veces, no podemos estar juntos, siempre hay algo que nos separa, bueno, pues si hemos de aceptarlo así, lo acepto. Bueno Shaoran, te recordare siempre como mi....mejor amigo. Adiós. – "Y como el chico al que mas he querido en este mundo..." Sakura corrió a su cuarto llorando  
  
"Siempre.....siempre tiene que pasar algo....¿por que a nosotros? Quizás no estemos destinados a estar juntos....¡que asco!....Creo.....creo que nunca mas me volveré a enamorar....nunca...."  
  
################################  
  
Shaoran también estaba muy entristecido, parecía que la japonesa no quería recordarlo como la persona de la que se enamoro, pero él si, recordaría a Sakura como la única chica a la que había amado de verdad. Tenia un gran vacío en su interior, pero el recuerdo de Sakura, creía él, no le abandonaría nunca.  
  
#################################  
  
A la mañana siguiente, un taxi estaba esperando a los chicos; al contrario de Shaoran, MeiLing si que volvía a Japón, ella no tenía responsabilidades en Hong Kong, pero sabía lo que le pasaba a Shaoran y sabía porque él y Sakura habían estado raros toda la mañana. Tomoyo, por su parte, intentaba animar a Sakura en vano, pero no se rendía y volvía a intentar animar a su amiga.  
  
Cuando hubieron subido todos al taxi, Shaoran corrió hacia la ventanilla donde estaba Sakura y dijo:  
  
Sakura, nunca te olvidare, acuérdate de mi, volveré a por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero –  
  
Adiós Shaoran – dijo Sakura cuando el taxi arranco, la frase de Shaoran resonó en su cabeza provocándole lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía sacársela de la cabeza: "Volveré a por ti. Te quiero" , por mas que intento sacarse de la cabeza esa frase, no podía, cada día que estuvieron separados, esa frase resonaba en la cabeza de Sakura, que, poco a poco, consiguió enterrar el amor que sentía por Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran Li, consiguió hacerse líder del clan, y jefe de las empresas Li, aunque se volvió mucho más frío y distante, sobretodo con todas las chicas que se le acercaban, en su corazón solo había espacio para una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, de la que nunca se olvido. Cada día, el chico miraba una y otra vez una fotografía que Tomoyo les había sacado una vez; en ella se veía a los dos chicos sonrientes mirando a la cámara, Shaoran rodeaba desde atrás a Sakura con sus brazos, mientras ella cogía las manos del chico, que caían en el pecho de Sakura.  
  
Cada vez que Shaoran miraba la vieja fotografía recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos y los recordaba con nostalgia. Puesto que cuando se separaron, no se vieron nunca, siempre porque tenían cosas que hacer o porque estaban ocupados con otras cosas, y así paso el tiempo...  
  
##################################  
  
N.A.: No me matéis!!!!! Ya se que he vuelto a separar a Sakura y a Shaoran, pero habrá reencuentro!!! Y será mucho más emocionante!!! ¿Cómo se reencontraran? ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado? Las respuestas las dejo en los capítulos que vendrán...jejeje. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y por favor dejad reviews!!!! Ya se que me pongo pesadita, pero me conformo con dos...al menos, (pero que morro, ¿no?).  
  
La frase "Volveré a por ti" la saque de una película, (espero que nadie me acuse de plagio...), "El efecto mariposa", una película preciosa en mi opinión. Bueno, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!! 


	18. Cap17 Siete años despues:el reencuentro

Una nueva vida  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 17: Siete años después: el reencuentro  
  
Una chica dormía placidamente en su cama hasta que después de un sobresalto, abrió los ojos.  
  
¡Oh por dios! Nunca me lo sacare de la cabeza.... – dijo Sakura malhumorada en un principio, pero con tristeza después.  
  
Había vuelto a soñar con Shaoran, en las últimas semanas solo soñaba con él, no sabía porque, quería olvidarse de una vez y sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Habían pasado siete años por dios! ¡Siete años! Y aun así no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza. Tenía 23 años y hacia casi un año que tenía trabajo fijo y que había acabado la carrera de periodismo; hacia dos años que tenia su propio piso en Tokio, viviendo independientemente; y aun así...¡no podía sacárselo de la cabeza!  
  
¡Dios! ¡¿Qué tendré que hacer?! ¿Darme un golpe y conseguir la amnesia? – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba – Si no me doy prisa volveré a llegar tarde... –  
  
Empezó a darse una ducha y a vestirse rápidamente. En esos siete años Sakura no había cambiado mucho, solo había madurado un poco mas. En realidad, no habían cambiado todos mucho, Tomoyo tenía su propia empresa de patronaje y era diseñadora, junto con Eriol quien también le ayudaba en su negocio.  
  
En cuanto a MeiLing, había regresado a Hong Kong, y mas tarde Chiaki se había reunido con ella y ahora trabajaban en la empresa de alguien muy importante, según tenia entendido Sakura.  
  
Y bueno, ella ahora trabajaba de periodista en un periódico de Tokio, aunque solo trabajaba en noticias locales; ella estaba contenta con su trabajo aunque esperaba que algún día la hicieran reportera.  
  
Salio de su casa hacia el trabajo, donde llego justo a la hora que tenía que entrar y fue a ver al jefe de redacción.  
  
Bill, ya tengo la noticia que me encargaste el otro día, toma – dijo entregándole unos papeles  
  
Acabas de llegar...¿me equivoco? –  
  
No, lo siento, casi lego tarde –  
  
Bueno, esta vez ya no te digo nada, esperaba que llegaras antes, pero bueno, mira Sakura, me gusta como redactas, a partir de ahora dejas tu columna y desde hoy serás otra de mis reporteros, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno venga, al trabajo... –  
  
¿De veras? ¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!! – la chica había empezado a dar saltitos en el despacho de su jefe cuando este la paro  
  
A ver, cálmate.....; teníamos una entrevista pendiente, pero todos los reporteros van un poco atareados, ¿puedo confiar en ti? –  
  
Claro, ¿a quien se tiene que entrevistar? –  
  
Bueno, siendo tu primer trabajo....puede que te resulte un poco difícil, pero por si acaso, aquí te entrego un papel con algunos esbozos de preguntas que le puedes hacer – dijo Bill entregándole un papel con algunos escritos – Ah por cierto, tendrás que desplazarte a Hong Kong, los billetes ya están preparados, sales mañana, tienes una semana para entrevistarle, él ya sabe que vendrás, y tras mucho esfuerzo hemos conseguido que nos dé una cita para hacerle las preguntas.... –  
  
¿Hong Kong? ¿Él? Pero Bill...no me has dicho a quien tengo que entrevistar... –  
  
¿Ah no? Bueno, resumiendo: es uno de los mas importantes en Hong Kong y mas o menos en China, en dos años han aumentado bastante los beneficios de su empresa, y....bueno supongo que habrás oído hablar de él, su nombre es Li Shaoran, en mi opinión un crío pero no se como se lo hace para llevar una empresa tan grande con tan solo 23 años.... –  
  
Sakura no se lo acababa de creer, ¿Li Shaoran? ¿Tenia que entrevistar a su "ex-novio"? ¿Al que llevaba 7 años sin ver? Eso era imposible, no podía....  
  
Bill....esto....¿tiene que ser el tal Li? ¿no puedo entrevistar a otro? – dijo Sakura rezando para que su jefe le diera la razón  
  
¿Estas loca? ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado tener una entrevista con él? Hemos de aprovechar este momento...se esta tomando unos días de descanso, así que aprovéchalos, o si no...volverás a escribir noticias locales, ¿qué decides? – dijo mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido  
  
Esta bien....mañana iré a Hong Kong y tendrás tu entrevista en una semana.... – suspiro Sakura no viendo otra salida  
  
Muy bien, ahora vete a casa y prepara tus cosas, ¡ah! y si preparas algunas preguntas también estará bien, hasta dentro de una semana, y espero que la entrevista sea buena... –  
  
Sakura salió de su trabajo abatida, ¡no podía entrevistar a Shaoran! ¡Hacia mucho que no se veían! ¿Qué le diría? ¿" Hola Shaoran cuanto tiempo, solo vengo a hacerte una entrevista, adiós"? No, tendría que hablar con él, hablarían de muchas cosas, sobretodo del pasado, ella lo sabia. Al llegar a casa preparo su maleta lo más rápido que pudo, y se paso toda la tarde en el gimnasio mentalizándose sobre lo que le esperaba.  
  
################################  
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura tomó su vuelo a Hong Kong. Todavía se acordaba de algunas de las palabras que MeiLing y su primo le habían enseñado, con lo que no tuvo problemas para llamar a un taxi, darle la dirección del hotel en el que se alojaba Shaoran y pedir la habitación que ya tenían asignada para ella, o al menos, para el reportero que llegara.  
  
Como había tomado el vuelo a primera hora de la mañana, Sakura se tumbó en la cama de la habitación del hotel nada mas llegar.  
  
"Esto es muy lujoso. Claro, ¿como sino iba a estar el "importantísimo señor de las empresas Li, Shaoran Li?; normal que se meta en el hotel mas lujoso del toda la ciudad, pero...¿porque a un hotel y no en su casa? ¡Buf! Creo que llamare a Tomoyo y le diré donde estoy..."  
  
Iba a coger su móvil, cuando llamaron al teléfono de su habitación. Ella se dispuso a cojerlo.  
  
¿Diga?, habla Kinomoto Sakura –  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, le informamos que el señor Li le esta esperando en la terraza" –  
  
De acuerdo, ahora voy, gracias por decírmelo, adiós – colgó  
  
¡Vaya! ¿Y tiene que ser ahora? Que remedio....habrá oído mi nombre y ya querrá verme....bueno, vamos allá –  
  
Sakura bajó hacia la terraza, donde había mesas instaladas, por si los clientes querían tomar un café. Observó que estaban al lado del mar, y desde la terraza se veía magnifico. Se dio cuenta de que había una persona solitaria refugiada detrás de un periódico, observo unos rebeldes cabellos castaños sobresaliendo entre las páginas.  
  
"Definitivamente....es él..." pensó, suspiró y tomando su libreta de apuntes y su bolígrafo, se acercó a la mesa  
  
Disculpe...¿Li Shaoran? – dijo para asegurarse  
  
Claro, ¿ve a alguien más? – dijo el chico en tono antipático y sin levantar la vista  
  
"Que borde se ha vuelto...." , Mmmm, soy la reportera del Tokio Time, venia por la entrevista y... –  
  
Bueno, pues empiece ya que no tengo todo el día – dijo otra vez Li sin apartar la vista de lo que leía  
  
Ya empiezo....al menos podrías mirarme a la cara Shaoran, te has vuelto muy frío.... – susurró Sakura cerrando los ojos  
  
¿decía? – por primera vez, Shaoran aparto la vista del periódico, pero en ese momento la chica tenia los ojos cerrados, y Shaoran al verla se paro un momento pero después movió la cabeza y pensó que era imposible que fuera ella  
  
Nada, nada, bueno empiezo: Señor Li, en los dos años de los tres que lleva usted las empresas Li, sus beneficios han aumentado considerablemente, ¿a que cree que...... – Sakura había empezado su pregunta pero Shaoran la interrumpió  
  
Al menos me podría haber dicho su nombre antes, ¡menuda periodista! – dijo Shaoran mientras daba un sorbo a una taza de café que tenia en la mesa  
  
Bueno, ya que "insistes" – Sakura marcó el énfasis en esa palabra y al tratarlo de "tu" - ....Shaoran Li, encantada de volver a verte, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – dijo Sakura levantándose y tendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo  
  
Shaoran al oír el nombre, primeramente, levantó la vista y justo la chica dijo su nombre, la había reconocido por su físico; sin embargo, se atraganto y escupió el café, tirándoselo por encima y manchando a Sakura, quien se apartó a su vez que Shaoran se levantaba.  
  
Bueno, yo también me sorprendí al oír a quien tenia que entrevistar pero...¡no me tire el café por encima! – dijo Sakura sarcásticamente cogiendo una servilleta de papel para limpiarse la camisa manchada  
  
Yo....lo siento....pero....¿Sakura? – dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos  
  
Si, Shaoran, soy yo, y vaya maneras de tratar a la gente que tienes.... –  
  
Perdona, yo casi siempre soy así.... ¡me alegra tanto verte de nuevo! – dijo abrazando a la chica  
  
¡Eh! ¡Alto! – Sakura se separo – Ya no es como antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿vale?, y yo tengo que hacerte una entrevista....y tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa... –  
  
Sube a mi habitación a lavarte y a cambiarte si quieres... – dijo Shaoran - ¿cuánto tiempo tienes para la entrevista?  
  
Una semana, y gracias, pero iré a mi habitación a cambiarme –  
  
Entonces déjame recompensarte....te invito a comer y a cenar durante una semana, ¿vale? Yo me voy dentro de una semana... –  
  
¿Qué? ¿me invitas? –  
  
Claro, venga, por favor, venga, venga, venga, venga... –  
  
¡Oh! ¡Vale vale! De acuerdo, comeré y cenare contigo.... –  
  
Gracias – dijo el chico sonriéndole – pues te veo hoy en la cena  
  
De acuerdo – dijo Sakura sin ganas, había aceptado porque él se había puesto pesado – hasta luego  
  
###############################  
  
Shaoran regresaba a su habitación, la suite principal, y al cerrar la puerta se tumbó sobre su cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ¡la había vuelto a ver! Y encima estaba mucho mas guapa, al principio no la había reconocido, pero al darse cuenta de quien era, ¡se había sorprendido tanto! Pensaba que ya no la volvería a ver y en el instante menos pensado ella volvía a su vida como si nada. Shaoran no había olvidado todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados, al principio él le escribía una carta cada día, aunque nunca obtuvo respuesta, él insistía, sin embargo pasaron las semanas, los meses y los años, y poco a poco, Shaoran fue dejando de escribirle para sumergirse en su mundo y su trabajo, aunque no había olvidado a esa chica de ojos verdes, nunca había dejado de quererla, y ahora que la volvía a tener cerca, no podía perderla otra vez, tenia una semana para recuperarla de nuevo, y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad.  
  
##################################  
  
Sakura se había sacado la camisa y estaba pasando agua por las manchas de café, lo que le costó un buen rato. Cuando finalmente acabo, dejó la camisa en el baño colgada de una percha para que se secara. Se acercó a su maleta, sacó el bikini verde que se había comprado hace años y se lo puso para bajar a la playa. Se puso encima un pareo de color verde que hacia juego con el bikini y bajó a la orilla con una toalla al hombro.  
  
Al llegar, se tumbó encima de su toalla en la arena y se relajó, intentó no pensar en el chico pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la maravillosa sonrisa que le había dado cuando la invitaba a comer. Se tapo la cara con las manos enfurruñada, ¡tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza! Solo seria una semana, y ya esta, nunca mas. Pero ¿porque le había entrado un sentimiento de nostalgia al verlo de nuevo? Sin querer Sakura se puso a pensar en los momentos que había pasado junto al chico, y recordó aquel paseo por la playa que termino en...bueno....en aquello, la chica se sonrojó al recordarlo. Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro para sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.  
  
Mientras, en la planta numero quince del hotel, un chico de cabellos castaños y rebeldes salía al balcón de su suite para observar el mar. Primero observó las olas, aunque después se puso a observar la gente que había en la playa, y hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Sakura, tumbada en la arena, aun llevaba aquel bikini verde que le llamo tanto la atención. Salió corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la terraza del hotel, que quedaba casi a pie de playa, y se apoyo en la barandilla a observar a la chica de más cerca. El chino volvió a sentir aquella sensación que sentía hace siete años, cuando la chica llevaba el bikini. Le subieron los colores y sintió deseos de correr hacia donde estaba ella y besarla y abrazarla. Pero se contuvo, cogió una servilleta y pidió un bolígrafo. Escribió unas líneas en ella y la dobló de manera que estuviera bien plegada. Después, la apretó en su puño y la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo hacia donde estaba Sakura.  
  
La chica estaba intentando relajarse con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente cuando noto algo en su cara y se incorporó, haciendo que "eso" que había caído rodara hacia su ombligo. Observó un papel doblado y arrugado y lo desplegó para ver que era. Después leyó:  
  
"Te he visto en la arena, estas preciosa,  
y me he atrevido a escribirte esto,  
para que tu memoria recuerde,  
que una vez tuviste un príncipe azul,  
i que ha estado toda la vida esperándote, solitario,  
pero tu no me has buscado y me has encontrado;  
así pues, preciosa flor de cerezo,  
déjate mecer por las olas del mar,  
y déjate llevar hacia mi,  
recuerda una frase que una vez te di:  
"volveré a por ti",  
no la olvides nunca,  
pues aunque no lo hice, tu lo hiciste por mi,  
ahora déjame que te diga,  
que ya que te encontré,  
durante esta semana ya nunca mas te olvidaré."  
  
Sakura acabó de leer eso tan sorprendida que no supo que decir, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Shaoran sonriéndole desde la terraza del hotel, en la distancia. Al darse la vuelta solo pudo hacer una mueca entre triste y alegre, estaba enfadada consigo misma por aceptar la invitación, pero a la vez se había emocionado leyendo el poema que le había escrito Shaoran. Recordó aquella tarde en la que el chico se había disculpado con ella con una carta y el sobre lleno de pétalos de cerezo, todavía conservaba la carta con el sobre, los pétalos se habían secado un poco, pero cuando se abría el sobre se olía aquella fragancia que había quedado impregnada en el papel. volvía a pensar en el chico otra vez, y volvió sentir aquel sentimiento de vacío que tuvo durante los primeros meses que estuvieron separados, algunas veces volvía a sentirlo, pero se recuperaba enseguida. Esta vez era mas fuerte, sentía una opresión en el pecho.  
  
Se levantó como pudo, recogió sus cosas y corrió hacia el hotel. Subió hacia su habitación. Y al cerrar la puerta apoyó contra ella la espalda, y se dejó escurrir lentamente hacia abajo mientras unas gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
Shaoran había visto a Sakura correr hacia el hotel y fue hasta su habitación, y su sorpresa fue descubrir que el cuarto de ella estaba pared con pared con su suite. Llamó dos veces a la puerta de la chica.  
  
¿Sakura? –  
  
déjame....- Sakura oyó al chico pronunciar su nombre  
  
¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te pasa algo? –  
  
No me pasa nada..., bueno, me pasa....¡tu poema me pasa! – dijo gritando la japonesa  
  
Perdona, no quise molestarte, ya no te volveré a decir nada mas si no quieres, lo siento, ya me voy.... –  
  
El chico se alejó con la cabeza baja hacia su cuarto, a la vez que Sakura oía como se cerraba la puerta de al lado de su habitación. Se quedó sorprendida, ¿Shaoran estaba en el cuarto de al lado? Observó otra vez el poema de Shaoran y sonrió, seguía siendo tan dulce y tierno como siempre.  
  
Se levantó y dejó el trozo de servilleta en su mesilla; en seguida cogió el móvil y marcó un numero.  
  
"¿Diga? Habla Tomoyo" –  
  
- Hola Tomoyo, soy Sakura -  
  
"¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estas? –  
  
Bien Tomoyo, en el trabajo mi jefe me ha dicho que pare de escribir noticias locales y que ahora me dedique a los reportajes, ahora mismo estoy en Hong Kong en medio de una entrevista –  
  
¿Y a quien entrevistas? –  
  
Me han dado una semana, y no te asustes, entrevisto a Shaoran –  
  
¿Qué? ¿A Shaoran Li? ¿Nuestro Shaoran? ¿TU Shaoran? –  
  
Por favor Tomoyo...., si a Shaoran, y ya no es MI Shaoran, eso ya se acabó.... –  
  
¿Y como esta? –  
  
Él esta bien Tomoyo.... yo acabo de llegar hoy aquí...y ya intenta volver conmigo... –  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha dicho? –  
  
Nada, solo me ha invitado a cenar y...me ha escrito un poema precioso Tomoyo...y tiene la misma carita tierna de siempre, sobretodo cuando me ha sonreído.... – Sakura pensaba en voz alta - ¡Dios Tomoyo! ¿he hablado en voz alta? –  
  
Y muy claro Sakura, ¡Que bonito eso que has dicho! Sabia que aun seguías enamorada de él... –  
  
¡Pero que dices Tomoyo! Eso es imposible –  
  
No Sakura, escucha, todo este tiempo lo has amado, solo que no te has dado cuenta, y al querer olvidar todo lo que te entristecía estar lejos de él, simplemente no querías admitir que te gustaba, eso es todo –  
  
¿Y que hago Tomoyo? No estoy muy segura de todo lo que as dicho...no estoy segura ni de lo que siento ahora mismo por él....¡si acabo de llegar aquí! –  
  
Me habías dicho que te había invitado a cenar, ¿verdad? –  
  
Si... –  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, arréglate ahora mismo, ponte guapa, maquíllate y péinate, porque quiero que vayas a cenar con Shaoran y esta noche quiero que lo pases de muerte, ¿vale? –  
  
De acuerdo Tomoyo, gracias... –  
  
Si tienes algún problema dímelo, ¿oyes? –  
  
Vale, adiós Tomoyo –  
  
adiós –  
  
La castaña colgó y reflexionó un poco, quizá Tomoyo tenia razón y ella no había olvidado al chico, pero habían estado demasiado tiempo separados y no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, al final decidió que simplemente se tomaría esta relación como una amistad con Shaoran, como antes, si tenia que surgir algo ya surgiría, dependiendo del momento y de cómo lo sintiera ella.  
  
###############################  
  
Por la noche, Sakura bajó a la terraza donde estaba Shaoran observando el mar, de espaldas a ella. La chica se había puesto un vestido azul turquesa muy sencillo.  
  
Bonito, ¿verdad? – susurro Sakura en la espalda del chico  
  
Sakura...creí que estabas enfadada....estas muy guapa –  
  
Gracias, y eso: "lo estaba", una tontería créeme, ¿sigue en pie lo de la cena? – sonrió la chica  
  
Si claro, ¡que bien! – Shaoran cogió a la chica por la cintura y la levanto, dándole vueltas en el aire  
  
¡Shaoran! – la chica se bajo – Amigos, ¿vale? Solo amigos –  
  
Amigos.....claro, me deje llevar por la emoción – dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa falsa  
  
Cenaron juntos hablando de cosas que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, y Sakura aprovecho para hacerle algunas preguntas a Shaoran que este respondió riendo y bromeando.  
  
Al final, Sakura y Shaoran subieron a sus habitaciones y Sakura se paró en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Bueno Shaoran, ya nos veremos mañana y sigo con mis preguntas..., buenas noches... –  
  
Buenas noches, si necesitas algo estoy aquí al lado... –  
  
Si ya se, al lado de mi habitación –  
  
Y así se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su habitación, pensando en el otro.  
  
N.A.: Esta vez he ido muy rápido con el capitulo siguiente, es que hacia mucho que no actualizaba y bueno, ya era hora...así q aquí tenéis, otro capi mas, bueno, disfrutadlo y reviews pliss!!!!!! 


	19. Cap18 Vuelve el amor

Una nueva vida  
  
Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 18: Vuelve el amor  
  
Shaoran estaba sentado en la terraza del hotel pensando en la linda japonesa de los ojos verdes. Tan solo hacia un día que se habían vuelto a encontrar y él ya estaba ilusionado imaginando que la podría volver a enamorar y a robarle el corazón a la chica.  
  
##################################  
  
Mientras tanto, Sakura despertaba en su habitación debido a unos suaves toques en la puerta. Se tapó un momento la cabeza con la almohada refunfuñando. Después se levantó a regañadientes, se puso una bata de seda de color blanco y fue a abrir. Su sorpresa fue el encontrarse con un enorme ramo de rosas con un chico detrás que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para sujetarlo.  
  
¿Señorita Kinomoto? - preguntó con un poco de dificultad el chico  
  
Si, soy yo misma –  
  
Han enviado esto para usted –  
  
El chico dejo el ramo en manos de Sakura, feliz de librarse del peso, y se fue dejando a la chica cargando con el enorme bulto.  
  
¡Dios! ¿Pero cuantas rosas hay aquí? –  
  
Se dirigió a la mesa dejándolas ahí, y fue donde diviso una nota.  
  
"Querida Flor de Cerezo:  
  
Deseo darte los buenos días con estas hermosas flores, que no lo son mas que tu, por supuesto. Te esperare en la terraza si quieres reunirte conmigo para desayunar.  
  
Tuyo. Pequeño lobo."  
  
Oh...Shaoran.....¿porque se molesta? -  
  
Hizo una pequeña sonrisa observando las flores. Inmediatamente se dirigió al baño y se dio una buena ducha. Se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a la terraza donde encontró al chico sumido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó por detrás de él sin decir nada y le susurró al oído.  
  
No tendrías que haber hecho nada.... –  
  
El chico se giró sobresaltado y sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros de tocarse, hasta que la chica se separó y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.  
  
Lo siento, ¿te he despertado? –  
  
¡Oh no! No te preocupes...estaba... –  
  
.....durmiendo – el chico acabó la frase, la conocía de sobras para saber que la chica era una dormilona – Perdona, no quería despertarte; sin embargo, ¿te han gustado?  
  
¡Oh si! Son preciosas, muchas gracias, aunque no hacia falta que.... –  
  
Bueno, yo lo he hecho porque he querido –  
  
Esa respuesta dejó sin palabras a la japonesa, que no supo que decir. El chico la miró sonriente.  
  
Empezó a pensar en todos aquellos años en los que habían estado separados, ella no había cambiado en nada excepto que se había vuelto mucho mas bella y seductora, aunque aun tenia la palabra inocencia escrita en la cara. Aun recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron, recordaba lo mucho que le divertía verla enfadada al principio y como aquellas bromas despertaron aquel sentimiento de amor y cariño hacia ella.  
  
¿Mañana vendrías a la playa? – aquella pregunta desbarató sus pensamientos  
  
¿Qué? –  
  
Que si vendrías a la playa mañana.... –  
  
Con...¿contigo?? –  
  
¡Claro! ¿Con quien sino? Aunque si no quieres... –  
  
Si, si, claro que quiero –  
  
De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana –  
  
¿Dónde vas? –  
  
Oh, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, ropa y eso, ya sabes –  
  
Pues te acompaño –  
  
No hace falta si no quieres.... – dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza, aun se acordaba del la ultima vez que fueron de compras  
  
Claro que si, te enseñare las mejores tiendas del centro –  
  
Más o menos me acuerdo.... –  
  
Pero la chica dijo en vano, ya que él la acompaño de todas formas. Estuvieron todo el día pasando de tienda en tienda, el chino ya empezaba a acordarse de MeiLing, puesto que ella hacia lo mismo. En seguida sus manos se llenaron de bolsas y paquetes y al final del día el chico estaba casi mareado, habían pasado por no se cuantas tiendas de ropa y zapaterías; el chico ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las tiendas por las que habían pasado y ahora descansaban en un parque que había cerca del hotel.  
  
Vamos, ya te dije que no hacia falta Shaoran –  
  
Es igual, ¿aunque era necesario que compraras tantas cosas? Estoy destrozado....–  
  
Oye la ultima vez te prometí no hacerte cargar con todo y creo que lo he cumplido –  
  
¿Aun te acuerdas? – dijo el chico mirándola sonriente  
  
Solo un poco... bueno, es igual –  
  
La chica apartó sus ojos de los ojos del chico, no quería recordar nada de su pasado con Shaoran pero el cerebro le hacia malas pasadas y no podía dejar de pensar en ella y Shaoran.  
  
De pronto se hizo un silencio incomodo para los dos, Shaoran quería decirle algo a Sakura pero no se atrevía; y Sakura también quería romper el hielo de alguna manera.  
  
¿Volvemos al hotel? Si estas cansado, entonces nos vamos.... –  
  
De acuerdo -  
  
Los dos se levantaron pesadamente del banco en el que descansaban, y se dirigieron al hotel.  
  
Al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones se despidieron y quedaron en que mañana ya se verían para ir a la playa.  
  
Aunque cuando atravesaron las puertas, no fue nada fácil. Shaoran no podía dormir, y estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama mirando al techo y pensando en la mirada verde de la chica.  
  
Para Sakura tampoco fue fácil, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su imaginación le devolvía la imagen de una profunda mirada achocolatada que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Se incorporó y se abrazo a sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas.  
  
¿Me estaré volviendo a enamorar? – se pregunto  
  
"Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo me voy a volver a enamorar de él? ¿Otra vez? No. ¿O si? Me estoy volviendo loca. Mi cabeza lo niega. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, todo, absolutamente, me lo recuerda, y no puedo hacer nada, ¿por qué? ¿Qué me has hecho Shaoran Li? ¿Qué?"  
  
Miró hacia la ventana de su balcón, que estaba abierta; esos días hacia mucho calor, ella misma había abierto la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón, llevaba solo una camisa que le llegaba hasta las nalgas, tapándolas.  
  
Al llegar, respiró un poco de aire y se apoyo en la barandilla. Observó el mar, aunque era de noche, se veía hermoso, con el cielo estrellado. Siguió la línea de la orilla hasta que llegó a un punto donde se veían unas lucecitas, siguió un poco más allá y su vista se perdió entre unas rocas que tapaban una pequeña cala.  
  
Recuerdos repentinos atisbaron su mente. Recordó aquella maravillosa noche en la que se tiró a los brazos de Shaoran y se entregó a él. Recordaba aquella noche como la más maravillosa de su vida. De repente, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Tampoco tú puedes dormir? –  
  
Al oír de quien se trataba, la japonesa se sonrojo un poco por los pensamientos que tenia. Observó al chico, en un balcón el doble de grande del de ella pero casi tocándose.  
  
Hola Shaoran. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –  
  
Te he estado observando un rato, estabas preciosa a la luz de las estrellas, y no he podido evitar la tentación de mirarte – sonrió el chico  
  
Sakura se sonrojó ante la respuesta del chico. Volvió a mirar la pequeña cala en la lejanía y sonrió. El chico la observó con la ropa que tenía y recordó la noche de tormenta que pasaron juntos en su casa. Después siguió la vista de la chica hasta llegar también a las rocas a lo lejos.  
  
¿Recuerdas aquella noche de la discoteca? ¿En la playa? – dijo de pronto Sakura  
  
Como no olvidarlo, fue la mejor noche de mi vida – sonrió él  
  
Si, y la mía también.... – al notar que había hablado en voz alta, Sakura bajo la mirada sonrojándose otra vez - .....quie....quiero decir que lo pase bien –  
  
El chico soltó una carcajada al escucharla.  
  
¿De que te ríes? –  
  
El chico seguía riendo.  
  
¿No me contestas? – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Buenas noches Shaoran  
  
Con esto entro otra vez en la habitación. Se tumbó en la cama acurrucándose y abrazando otra vez sus piernas. Soltó una pequeña risita.  
  
¿Qué me pasa? Soy demasiado evidente....- hizo una pausa - Shaoran.....te quiero mucho.... –  
  
Y así se durmió susurrando estas ultimas palabras y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
##################################  
  
Shaoran seguía riendo por lo bajo. Había entrado en su habitación y todavía no se lo creía. ¡Ella había afirmado que fue su mejor noche! ¡Y después lo había negado rápidamente sonrojándose! ¡Le quería! ¡Estaba seguro de que aun lo quería! Si no, no hubiera hecho eso. Sonrió para sus adentros. Todavía tenía una oportunidad.  
  
#################################  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura bajó a desayunar y su sorpresa fue que no encontró a Shaoran.  
  
"Se habrá dormido" Pensó; con esto, se sentó a tomarse un zumo bien fresquito.  
  
Sakura estaba casi a punto de terminar su almuerzo cuando vio aparecer a Shaoran corriendo y sentándose a su lado en la mesa.  
  
¡Podrías haberme avisado! –  
  
¿Te has dormido? – preguntó la chica sarcástica  
  
No soy como tu... - ¬¬  
  
¿Para que querías que te llamara? – dijo poniendo cara de enfadada  
  
Hoy íbamos a la playa ¿no? –  
  
Es verdad.... –  
  
Sakura ya no lo recordaba. Espero a que Shaoran terminara su almuerzo, cogieron sus cosas y bajaron a la orilla.  
  
De nuevo Shaoran pudo contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de Sakura con el bikini; y Sakura pudo observar que Shaoran se había vuelto un poco más musculoso, haciéndola sonrojar.  
  
Estuvieron toda la mañana jugando en el agua y nadando, y cuando regresaron a sus toallas Shaoran se quedó mirando a Sakura fijamente. La chica lo notó y le dijo:  
  
¿Por qué estas todo el rato mirándome? –  
  
quería comprobar que aun tienes....¡cosquillas! –  
  
El chico se tiró encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas mientras la chica se revolcaba de risa pidiéndole que parara, dieron unas cuantas vueltas sobre la arena, i finalmente se pararon, quedando Shaoran encima de Sakura.  
  
Se sonrieron mutuamente, Shaoran observó a Sakura que se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban y se sonrojó mucho, algo que el chico noto enseguida. El chino poco a poco iba acercando su cara a la de la japonesa quien empezó a temblar, pues volvía a tener aquella sensación de años atrás cuando Shaoran le rozaba el cuerpo y le provocaban miles de descargas eléctricas. Su corazón latía violentamente mientras veía a Shaoran acercar su rostro al de ella.  
  
Faltaban centímetros para que sus labios se rozaran y Sakura se apartó con un gesto rápido y disimuló mirando su reloj.  
  
¡Oh, pero mira que tarde es! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Adiós! – y rápidamente se separo del chico, cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo, dejando a Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza  
  
###################################  
  
N.A.: Vuelvo a estar aquí!!! Ya falta menos para el desenlace...pero no os preocupéis porque habrá algún capitulo de por medio. Ahora mismo solo me contento con que os haya gustado este capi y que me dejéis algún review o algo....  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! 


	20. Cap19 Una noche extraña

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 19: Una noche extraña**

Sakura estaba recargada en la puerta de su habitación respirando agitadamente y con sus cosas en el suelo. Acababa de llegar de la playa corriendo donde había dejado a Shaoran. Si. Había salido corriendo. Como una cobarde. Aunque no sabia el porque.

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué narices actúo así? He salido corriendo....¡y el me iba a besar! ¡Y yo he escapado! Hubo un momento que lo deseé pero....después me entro miedo. Siempre. Siempre tengo miedo de que algo pase. Nunca me lanzo. No me atrevo. Y creo que se me nota demasiado que aun le amo. Es ¡como una contradicción! ¡Somos como dos imanes que se juntan y se repelen al mismo tiempo! ¿Cómo puede ser? Será que todo es culpa mía...siempre soy yo la que acabo huyendo de todo...pero...es que no se como afrontarlo...."_

Los pensamientos de Sakura se mezclaban en su cabeza como un torbellino. Se sentía mareada y confundida. Y lo peor era que no sabía si eso se debía al chico.

#################################

Y ese mismo chico se encontraba subiendo en ascensor hacia su suite pensando también en la chica. Quizá se había precipitado un poco. ¡Pero es que el momento era perfecto!

Avanzo por el pasillo casi mecánicamente después de llegar a su planta. Al pasar por delante de la puerta donde se hallaba la chica al otro lado de ésta, se detuvo. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Llamaba a su puerta y le pedía disculpas? ¿O quizá pasaba de largo? NO. La invitaría a cenar y dejarían el tema zanjado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se planto delante de la puerta dispuesto a llamar.

Sakura al otro lado pensaba en lo mismo. ¡Lo había dejado plantado en la playa! Seria mejor bajar y pedirle disculpas e invitarle a tomar una copa y no hablar mas de lo que había pasado allí abajo.

Así pues, se dio la vuelta y cogió la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a abrir.

En pocos segundos, Sakura abrió la puerta y se abalanzó hacia delante, mientras Shaoran al mismo tiempo avanzó también para llamar. Se dieron de morros mutuamente cayendo al suelo los dos.

¡Au! ¡Ay! – fueron las respectivas respuestas de Sakura y Shaoran

Se miraron unos instantes y echaron a reír. Después Shaoran se levanto y ayudo a Sakura.

¿Te has hecho daño? –

¡No! Por cierto Shaoran, ¿siempre atropellas a la gente cuando entras en las habitaciones? –

Eso debería decirlo yo... –

Bueno ¿querías algo? –

Bueno...si querías venir a cenar por ahí esta noche... –

¡Oh...! Yo también tenia pensado invitarte a una copa... – dijo Sakura sonrojada

Bueno pues....podemos hacer las dos cosas, ¿qué te parece? –

¡Genial! Aunque....iremos a comer donde YO diga....esta noche me toca a mi elegir, creo que hace tiempo que no sales y necesitas divertirte –

¿Crees que no se divertirme? –

Mmmm..... –

¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Shaoran puso cara de enojado

Jaja, nada nada, esta noche quedamos aquí ¿vale? – dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta, y añadió - ¡Ah! Y Shaoran....ponte informal...MUY informal.... –

Bueno... – Shaoran se quedo en la puerta pensando como podía ser informal; ¿qué no lo era? Sakura había tenido razón, ya casi no se acordaba de lo que era divertirse, desde que salía con Sakura que no había ido ni a discotecas ni a nada por el estilo. Se había concentrado solo en sus tareas y después en su trabajo, que lo absorbía por completo.

Se dirigió a su habitación a buscar algo que fuera "informal" para esa noche.

####################################

Unas horas mas tarde, Shaoran pico a la puerta de Sakura, quien le recibió vestida con unos tejanos, unas sandalias planas y una camiseta de color blanco que tenia escrito con letras rojas "Cherry", se había puesto un poco de rimel en los ojos y un poco de brillo de labios.

¡Por dios Shaoran te dije informal! – exclamo la chica al verle, el chico llevaba un camisa blanca y se había remangado las mangas, y unos pantalones negros con raya delante marcada - ¡No vas a la oficina! ¡Sácate la camisa por fuera! NO. Mejor, acompáñame a tu habitación – dicho esto le cogió de la mano y se dirigieron a la suite del chico

Cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta Sakura se quedo con los ojos como platos. La enorme habitación estaba decorada con todo tipo de lujos y en principio había como una sala con sofá para después entrar al dormitorio y al baño por una puerta lateral.

¡Joder Shaoran! ¡Que habitación! – después de estar un rato mirando, la chica reacciono – Bueno vamos a ver tu armario...tiene que haber algo.... –

Cuando abrió su armario la chica levanto una ceja.

Eeemmm Shaoran....¿tu conoces los tejanos o las camisetas normales son botones? – pregunto sarcásticamente

Si, pero....no tengo nada –

Vaya...me lo temía – Sakura bajo la cabeza, ¿dónde estaba aquel chico que había conocido hacia 7 años? - Vamos a ver que hay...¡esta estará bien! – saco una camisa verde de manga corta - ¡Venga póntela!

Cuando el chico se saco la camisa, Sakura volvió a tener esa visión celestial de la playa, ¡estaba para comérselo! La chica le tiro la camisa y sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y fingió seguir mirando ropa.

¿Ya? –

La japonesa se dio la vuelta y suspiró. Se acerco a Shaoran y le dijo.

La camisa por fuera Shaoran... – suspiró mientras lo arreglaba después observó los botones de la camisa - ....y esto así... – desabrochó dos de los botones de la parte superior mientras era observada fijamente por el chico, el cual estaba pendiente de cada roce de las manos de Sakura sobre su cuerpo, puesto que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Sakura se percato de ello y miro un momento los ojos marrones del chino. Luego exclamo:

¡Ya esta! ¿Nos vamos? – y dicho esto se separo de él y se dirigió a la puerta

Si... – Shaoran lanzo un suspiro, había estado a punto de cometer una locura y besar a Sakura pero se había quedado inmóvil. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró siguiendo a su acompañante.

###############################

Bueno....¿y donde me vas a llevar? –

Es una sorpresa...., pero seguro que te diviertes –

Sakura llevó a Shaoran a cenar a una pizzería, estaba segura de que el chico hacia años que no pisaba ninguna, y no se equivocaba. Durante toda la noche rieron y hablaron y después la japonesa le guió por diferentes pubs y clubs nocturnos de la ciudad, para ver un poco el ambiente.

¿Y como es que te alojas en el hotel y no en tu casa? – pregunto la chica

En mi casa están Wei y mi madre, además estar aquí me relaja mas, es como si tuviera mi independencia y puedo tener mas libertad –

Aahhh.... ¿y de trabajo que tal vas? ¿Es muy difícil llevar la empresa tu solo? –

Pues un poco si, aunque tengo a MeiLing y a Chiaki ayudándome con el personal y todo, yo tengo que hacer la contabilidad y no paro de firmar contratos y... –

¿MeiLing y Chiaki trabajan para ti? – Sakura no se lo creía

Yo más bien diría que me ayudan.... –

¿Y como están? Hace mucho que no se de ellos.... –

Oh ellos están bien, planean casarse pronto –

¿De verdad? Que bonito.... Y por cierto, ¿tú no tienes ninguna secretaria que te ayude? –

Ahora no, he tenido bastantes....pero todas querían liarse conmigo, era muy pesado, siempre lo mismo, coqueteando todo el día..., al final decidí no tener ninguna –

Vaya, vaya.... ¡Shaoraaaaannnnn! – gritó una voz chillona a sus espaldas

Sakura se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a una rubia oxigenada de ojos azules que llevaba un vestido con más minifalda y escote que vestido. La chica caminaba coquetamente y seductoramente hacia Shaoran, y este se giro hacia Sakura.

Mierda....ayúdame, siempre me esta siguiendo....esta encaprichada conmigo.... –

Vaya, tienes a todas las mujeres detrás ¿ehhh? – dijo Sakura burlándose

Venga, ¡no te rías y ayúdame! –

Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, puesto que la rubia se puso en medio de los dos apartando a Sakura y abrazándose a Shaoran mientras este intentaba apartarse.

Hola Shaoran...hacia tiempo que no te veía.... – dijo sensualmente

Hola Stephanie.... me tengo que ir... – dijo el chico con asco y apartándose

Ohhh....siempre me evitas.....quédate un ratito conmigo.... ¿tienes algo que hacer....? –

Ejem ejem – tosió Sakura, Stephanie se dio la vuelta y la observó con desprecio

¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Alguna primita de Shaoran? – dijo la rubia intentando cabrear a Sakura, aunque esta no se inmutó y bebió un sorbo de un vaso de naranjada con ron que llevaba en la mano

Vaya....que despreciable y antipática, es igual no me contestes....tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.... – se iba a dar la vuelta para hablar con Shaoran pero Sakura la interrumpió

No....en realidad soy.......upss, perdooooonaaaa – dijo Sakura al tiempo que tiraba el contenido de su vaso por encima del vestido de la rubia, Shaoran se quedó atónito

¡Aaahhhh! ¡¿Que te has creído mocosa?! ¡Me has manchado el vestido! –

Ups, ¡se ha enfadado la niña bonita!.......- le espetó, se giro hacia Shaoran - ¡Corre! – dijo al tiempo que cogía la mano de Shaoran y empezaban a correr seguidos de la rubia quien iba armando un escándalo detrás de ellos y le costaba correr porque llevaba tacones de aguja

Se metieron en la esquina de un callejón mientras veían como la rubia se daba de narices contra el suelo porque se le había roto uno de sus zapatos. En seguida echaron a reír a carcajadas, sobretodo Shaoran quien había descubierto una nueva faceta de Sakura.

¡Gracias! Antes no eras tan gamberra –

Oye.....de alguien aprendí, ¿verdad? –

Jajaja, ¡ya no hago esas cosas! –

¡Anda vamos! ¡Necesito otra copa! –

Y así, riendo acabaron en un bar donde Sakura se tomó cuatro vasos mas de ron con coca cola casi sin darse cuenta, y acabo un poquito "contenta", con lo que Shaoran la tuvo que llevar a su habitación porque casi no se aguantaba.

Mmmm....hip.....Shaoran....hip....me has traído a tu cuarto....hip.....¿¿y sabbesss que??? Que meeennncantaaaaaa......hip.....¿¿y sabes que también?? Que también me encantas tuuuu –

Venga Sakura, te llevo a la cama, yo dormire en el sofá, pero tu ahora iras a dormir... –

Buenooo..hip... – Sakura se abrazó a su cuello – Pero tu me acompañas y duerrrmess conmigoo.......hip...... –

No Sakura, has bebido un poco de más, tienes que descansar.... –

¿Quueeeee? Oseaaa....hip.....que me subes a tu cuarrrto.....me dices que me llevas a la cama y todo esooo, ¿y me dices que duerrmaaaa???? Ahhhh noooooooooopp......hip.......noooo noooooooooppp Ssshhaaaaorann, porque tuuuuuuuuuuu vas a dormirrr conmigooopp –

¿QUEEE???? –

Sipp, vengaaaa – Sakura empezó a acariciar el pelo del chico seductoramente – Mira....yo....Shaoran...hip....no te he dejado de amar nunca....y se que nunca te lo digo....hip.....pero es lo que siento.....y se que tu también me quieres.....Shaoran.... – Sakura observó los ojos del chico y llevaba tanto alcohol en la sangre que ya no sabia lo que hacia, se acercó a los labios del chico y los rozó con los dedos antes de besarlos con deseo y pasión.

Al principio Shaoran correspondió a la chica, aunque cuando esta se empezó a quitar la ropa, el chico reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estando en el estado que ella estaba seria aprovecharse y paro.

Ooyee Sakura, no...para para, tu necesitas dormir, eso tienes que hacer... – dijo mientras observaba nervioso como Sakura se iba sacando la camiseta y quedándose en ropa interior – Sakura.....¿que haces?

Vamos Shaoran, guapo, ¿no te acuerdas ya de esa noche en la playa? Yo pienso cada día en eso.....hip.....y creo que tu también.... – dijo la chica desabrochando uno de los botones de la camisa del chico

Para Sakura, ponte algo encima...tapate....por favor.... – como ya tenia casi toda la camisa desabrochada, se la quito y se la puso encima a Sakura tapándola

Mmmmm Shaorannnn......hip.......¿te han dicho alguna vez que estas buenísimo sin camisa??? – dijo ella palpando el torso del chico

Si.....quiero decir....¡no!!...quiero decir.....¡eso no viene al caso! Anda vete a la cama y descansa.... –

¡No quiero descansar! ¡No quiero nada! ¡Solo quiero estar contigo! ¿ sabes porque? ¡Yo te lo diré! – la chica levanto su dedo índice señalándolo - ¡Porque tu....! –

Sakura se quedo quieta con la mano levantada mirando al chico, se quedó un momento estática temblando y luego puso los ojos en blanco y perdió el conocimiento cayendo hacia atrás, cosa que Shaoran frenó cogiéndola por la cintura. Se quedó un momento mirándola mientras la cogía en brazos y la llevaba a la cama, se veía tan frágil pero a la vez tan sexy.....el chino intentaba no mirar hacia las curvas del cuerpo de Sakura. Pero no podía evitarlo y miraba de reojo intentando controlar su deseo.

La estiró en la cama y la tapó. Entonces se quitó él los zapatos y los pantalones quedándose en ropa interior y apagó la luz, tumbándose al lado de Sakura y observándola a la luz de la luna, se durmió observando esa imagen y poco a poco puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, suavemente.

Shaoran..... – susurró Sakura en sueños - .......te amo.....

El chico al escuchar esto abrió los ojos y primeramente la miro sorprendido, aunque después sonrió y la estrecho mas contra si. Y así pasaron la noche.

###############################

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó con los rayos de sol, aunque con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; y cuando abrió los ojos no reconoció al principio donde estaba e intento recordar, pero no pudo. Intento incorporarse pero se encontró con que algo la atrapaba por la cintura y al reseguir con la mirada se topó al lado de la figura de Shaoran.

Quiso gritar de la sorpresa pero se tapo la boca con las manos y dejo escapar un gemido mudo. Shaoran sin darse cuenta la acerco mas a él y ella se encontró a escasos centímetros de la cara del chico.

"_Mierda.....¿y ahora que hago? ¿Pero...que ha pasado esta noche? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Acaso me he acostado.....? ¡NO! ¡Es imposible! Aaayyy. Uuummm pero esta tan sexy así....me encanta.....¡un momento! Él....¡esta casi desnudo! Y yo....¡ahhh! oohhhh ¡pero que bueno esta! No puedo aguantar mas...."_

Sakura lentamente termino la distancia que separaban sus labios y rozó los suyos con los de Shaoran. Fue un simple roce muy suave y tierno, pero basto con eso para que el chico se despertara y aprisionara los labios de la chica entre los suyos. Después susurro:

Es la forma mas dulce de la que jamás me han despertado.... – tras esa frase miro a Sakura a los ojos y esta se sonrojó

Per...perdona....yo no.... –

Tranquila, no es nada.... –

Shaoran....tu.....y yo.....esta noche......hemos.....ya sabes.... –

¿Esta noche? ¿No te acuerdas? Uuff, has estado genial, ¡ha sido el mejor de mi vida! –

Quieres.....quieres decir.....¿¿¿QUE NOS HEMOS ACOSTADO????? – gritó la chica asustada

Jajajaja, no tontita, no....estabas muy borracha y decías cosas sin sentido, simplemente te quitaste la ropa y después te desmayaste, yo solo te puse mi camisa encima y te acosté –

¿¡Tu camisa???!!! – Sakura se incorporo de un salto y se observó, llevaba la camisa abierta y se le veía toda la ropa interior, miro a Shaoran y se tapo en seguida

Tranquila no miro, llamare para que traigan algo de desayunar y me voy a duchar, ahora vengo, tu descansa, ahora tendrás resaca –

Sakura hizo lo que Shaoran le dijo, se tumbó otra vez, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. La verdad es que le gustaría saber que pasó, a lo mejor se había liado con Shaoran y el chico no le quería decir nada, aunque, por otra parte, el chico no mentiría....Él le había dicho que ella decía cosas sin sentido, pero ¿qué pasaría si le hubiera dicho cosas que SI tenían sentido?

Decidió dejar de pensar y dormir un rato más. Aun tenía el sabor de los labios del chico en su boca y le gustaba ese sabor. Tocándose un poco los labios se durmió mientras Shaoran la observaba desde el cuarto de baño con una sonrisa tierna.

#################################

N.A.: Ya vuelvo a estar aquí!!!! Y siento el retraso, en serio, lo que pasa es que con las vacaciones, sin ordenador y con tantas ideas rondándome la mente sobre el fanfic y su final, me vuelvo loca!!! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mi fic y gracias a todos los que lo leéis, gracias también a los que me habéis dejado un review.

Nos vemos pronto (espero), besos!!!!!

P.D.: ¿Se me ve algo apuradilla?? :-P


	21. Cap20 En tus brazos, otra vez

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn86

**Capítulo 20: En tus brazos, otra vez:**

Sakura, lentamente, abrió los ojos, primeramente miró al techo y al no encontrarse con el de su habitación, giro un poco la cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos marrones que la observaban.

¡AAAHHHH! – grito un poco al no esperar encontrarse con la mirada de Shaoran y se tapo hasta la nariz con las sabanas

El chico, que tampoco se esperaba ese grito y estaba sentado al borde de la cama, se cayó de esta provocando un escandaloso ruido provocado también por un grito suyo.

La chica ojiverde al reconocerlo al instante en el que él caía de la cama se quedo observándolo por un momento mientras Shaoran se intentaba incorporar, adolorido; y un momento después, ella rompió a reír a carcajadas.

Jajajajajaja, ¡te ves muy gracioso en el suelo! –

A mi no me hace tanta gracia – refunfuño el chino – Has empezado tu lanzando ese grito.... –

Lo siento, jiji, perdona – dijo Sakura aun riendo un poco – De veras, que lo siento –

Bueno, esta bien –

Entonces sonó el teléfono y Shaoran fue a contestar. Estuvo unos segundos hablando y al colgar, se dirigió a Sakura:

Oye, tengo una llamada abajo, puedes ducharte y desayunar si quieres, ahora vengo –

Sakura vio al chico dirigirse hacia la puerta y, al cerrarse esta, fue rápido hacia su bolso.

Rápido, rápido el móvil.... – dijo mientras buscaba el aparatito – Aquí.... haber.... "T"....Tomoyo, aquí... llamar – apretó el botón de llamada y mientras escuchaba los tonos iba golpeando el suelo con la punta del dedo gordo del pie – Vamos....vamos....¡Tomoyo!

¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal va tu romance? – dijo Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea

¡Tomoyo! No es mi romance....es Shaoran, y por favor que esta vez creo que me empiezo a preocupar de verdad –

¿Por qué? Mmmm Eriol para un momentito...mmmm ¡no! ¡no! Jajajaja –

¿Tomoyo? – Sakura se extraño

¿Eh? Perdona, es que estoy con Eriol y no para quieto... –

Aaaahhh.... Bueno el caso es que....ayer yo y Shaoran salimos a tomar algo y me emborrache. Total, que no recuerdo nada, y esta mañana me he levantado, en la CAMA de Shaoran, con la CAMISA de Shaoran puesta, y adivina a quien tenia al lado... –

¿A Shaoran? –

¡Si! Y el dice que no hemos hecho nada, pero yo no estoy muy segura..... –

¿Y porque tendría que mentirte? Él nunca te mentiría Sakura –

Ya pero.... –

Nada de peros, estuviste mucho tiempo enamorada de él, incluso cuando estuviste todo aquel tiempo tan enfadada, no podías sacártelo de la cabeza, y no has podido en todo este tiempo, se que estas confusa, pero no quieres aceptarlo, y sigues enamorada de él, hazme caso, escucha a tu corazón Sakura, ¿vale? Oye te dejo, es que Eriol se esta poniendo pesadito... ¡Adiós te llamare! –

Adiós.... - Sakura se quedó con la mirada baja, ¿qué debía hacer? No sabia, esos últimos días había estado muy confundida por lo que sentía por Shaoran, y para colmo estaba que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la suite al cerrarse. Shaoran había regresado. El chico se sorprendió viéndola aun sin vestir encima de la cama.

¿Aun sigues ahí? – dijo acercándose, pero luego cambio de tono al ver a la chica cabizbaja, y se sentó a su lado – Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?

La chica se sobresaltó al notarlo tan cerca de su rostro, y observó los ojos preocupados del chico.

Sakura, ¿has estado llorando? – Shaoran había notado los ojos llorosos de la japonesa y su tono era de preocupación

No, tranquilo, no....no me pasa nada – dijo con una sonrisa fingida – Iré a mi cuarto a arreglarme y eso... – acto seguido, se levantó, cogió la ropa que había llevado el día anterior y se metió en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta.

Shaoran ahora estaba serio. Sabia que algo le pasaba a Sakura, ¿pero que?, ¿que había podido pasar en esos minutos en los que él se había ido?

Se abrió la puerta del baño y Sakura salió con la ropa puesta y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque al ir a abrirla, el chino se interpuso en medio.

Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, y contarme lo que te pasa –

Es igual, Shaoran, no me pasa nada....solo....quiero estar sola – dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió rumbo a su habitación, seguida por la mirada del chico, que estaba confundido, desde el marco de la puerta.

Esa fue la última vez durante todo el día que Shaoran vio a Sakura. La chica intentaba evitarlo. No quería verle más. Estaba sufriendo por el, y ya no aguantaba mas. Sakura pasó la mayor parte del día encerrada en su cuarto intentando olvidar y haciendo las maletas. Tenia el billete de avión de regresa para el día siguiente y cuanto antes se marchara mejor. Antes olvidaría.

El castaño, por su parte, había dado vueltas por todos los alrededores para encontrar a la chica, incluso había llamado a su cuarto, pero al ver que no contestaba, había ido a buscarla: en la terraza del hotel, en la playa, en el parque....Ya no sabia donde ir, estaba desesperado.

La tarde estaba ya bien entrada y estaba empezando la puesta de sol. Él decidió salir al balcón para tomar un poco el aire y pensar, su vista bajo hacia la playa y recorrió toda la orilla. Observó, abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo.

Sakura, al acabar de hacerse la maleta, ya no supo que mas hacer, y recordó que aun le faltaba un sitio en el que quería estar. Había oído a Shaoran llamar a su puerta repetidas veces, pero ella había preferido no contestar.

Por la tarde, Sakura vio el sol anaranjado empezar a decaer por debajo del horizonte y bajó a la playa.

Sakura, se quitó los zapatos que traía puestos y se acercó a la orilla mojándose un poco los pies, llegó a una vieja casita que tenia un letrero de luces de neon encima que ponía "The beach corner", (El rincón de la playa). Sonrió un poco. Por lo visto la vieja discoteca seguía funcionando después de siete años. Recordó aquella noche mientras se alejaba dando la espalda al lugar, recordó los rostros felices de Mei Ling, Chiaki, Tomoyo y Eriol y....Shaoran.

Sobretodo recordó a Shaoran aquella noche, estaba muy guapo. Lo recordaba todo como si fuera ayer, bailaron, rieron y sobretodo, aquella noche había descubierto realmente el amor.

Recordando aquello llegó a su lugar preferido de Hong Kong, la pequeña calita solitaria entre las rocas, SU calita, como solía nombrarla ella hacia tiempo. Se acercó al lugar donde compartió sus caricias con el chino, y, dejando sus zapatos a un lado, acarició suavemente la arena con la punta de sus dedos. Sonrió.

De pronto, notó una presencia detrás de ella. Se levantó y al darse la vuelta. Vio al chico también sonriendo.

Shaoran, que...¿que haces aquí? –

Lo mismo que tu, recordar – dijo él aun sonriendo

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

Oye Shaoran, lo que pasó anoche.... –

No paso nada –

¿Qué? –

Que no paso nada, ya te lo dije, no hicimos nada, te lo prometo –

Bueno, esta bien, pero aunque hubiera pasado, Shaoran, no podemos seguir con esto, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, y mañana me marcho y...prefiero olvidar... –

¿Por qué? –

Porque lo nuestro no puede ser Shaoran, no, no podemos seguir juntos, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, tu vida esta en Hong Kong, aquí; y la mía esta en Japón...¿lo entiendes? –

¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? –

¿Qué? –

¿Por qué siempre ME haces lo mismo? – gritó el chico acorralando a Sakura entre las rocas - ¡Yo no hago mas que seguirte y seguirte! ¿Y tú que haces? ¡EVITARME! ¡Eso es lo que haces! Pues te diré una cosa Sakura, nunca, quiero que sepas, que nunca te he olvidado, ni te olvidare, escúchame bien, NUNCA – al decir todo esto, Shaoran se separo de la chica y bajo la cabeza – Es mas....yo....aun te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Sakura abrió los ojos, su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, ahora había entendido lo que había querido decir Tomoyo. Ella nunca se atrevía, no se arriesgaba. En aquel momento lo vio todo claro y entendió que ya era tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

La chica lentamente se acerco al chino y lo abrazó por la cintura suavemente, primero apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y después dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Yo también te amo Shaoran – susurró

Sus labios se volvieron a unir, y esta vez, el chico también la abrazaba por la cintura.

Terminaron viendo abrazados como el sol se acababa de esconder detrás de la línea del mar y después volvieron al hotel.

En la habitación del chico, lentamente se sentaron en el sofá mientras los besos y las caricias se hacían cada vez más pasionales. Los dos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y ninguno de los dos quiso parar. Shaoran había estado esperándolo desde que se separaron, volver a tener a Sakura en sus brazos, otra vez; y Sakura sabia que desde el primer momento en el que se habían encontrado también lo había deseado.

Para ellos era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, seguían siendo otra vez dos adolescentes con su primer amor, y aquella fue como su primera vez, que los dos recordaban con mucha ternura.

Así pues, pasó la noche y la pareja durmió abrazada soñando el uno con el otro, Shaoran ya no recordaba el tiempo que habían pasado separados, y Sakura había olvidado completamente los planes que había preparado para mañana.

N.A.: Volvemos a estar aquí!! Siento mucho la espera, y creo que este capitulo me ha quedado un poco sosillo....y eso que estamos casi en el desenlace... Bueno, no se, opinad vosotros haber que os ha parecido, espero que no seáis muy duros....

Gracias por el review.....(solo 1...) TT, pero bueno, gracias **Serena2000**, me gustó tu review y me dio ánimos, muchas gracias.

Bueno, nos vemos al siguiente capi!!! Besos!!!


	22. Cap21 Segura, contigo

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 21: Segura, en tus brazos**

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el balcón de la suite, y se fijó en los rayos de luz que atravesaban las cortinas semitransparentes de la habitación de Shaoran.

"Oh...Dios mío, ¿que locura habré cometido ahora? ¿Por qué estoy otra vez en la habitación de Shaoran? Oh si....anoche.... – Sakura sonrió para si misma un momento y un leve rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas - ....anoche....¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez!"

Iba a tocarse la frente con la mano pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, y en ese momento comprobó que Shaoran la estaba rodeando con sus brazos, abrazándola. Sakura hizo ademán de moverse un poco para soltarse, pero el chico la abrazó las hacia si y acomodó su cabeza en el pelo de la chica.

Sakura recapacitó un segundo y miró la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. ¡Las 8:30! ¡Su avión salía a las 10! No tenía tiempo, tenía que salir de allí pitando. En ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que en su entrevista, quizá no la había acabado del todo, pero tenia información suficiente.

Con mucho cuidado, levantó los brazos a Shaoran y salió de la cama, cogió su ropa y, al salir por la puerta de la suite, echo el último vistazo al chico. Dormía. Estaba tan guapo cuando dormía...en realidad, estaba guapo siempre. ¿Por qué huía? No lo sabía. Sonrió un momento antes de apartar la vista de Shaoran, y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado y en silencio, se fue.

Apenas pasaron unos 10 minutos en los que se arregló. Rápidamente cogió su maleta y salió de su habitación. No almorzó, no tenia tiempo. Pidió un taxi en recepción y 5 minutos después, salía hacia el aeropuerto de Hong Kong.

En cuanto Sakura cerraba la puerta del taxi con un suave portazo abajo; arriba, Shaoran abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza.

¿Sakura? – no hubo respuesta

Se encontró abrazado a la almohada. Y a su lado, un espacio vacío. Se levantó alarmado, temeroso de que ella hubiera vuelto a huir, de que hubiera salido de su vida.....otra vez.

La buscó por todos los rincones, y en el último momento comprendió que se había ido, no había ni rastro de ella en la habitación, excepto aquel agradable perfume a cerezos. Como él temía, ella había desaparecido. De pronto recordó:

"_Mi vuelo sale mañana. Mañana me iré" – _

Eso había dicho ella ayer, pensaba Shaoran mientras bajaba a toda prisa después de haberse vestido sin siquiera fijarse como lo había hecho, pensaba también en que podía haber pasado, ayer parecía todo tan perfecto... Tenia que ir a buscarla, no podía dejarla escapar, no esta vez, no otra vez.

Dos personas llegaban al aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Una quería huir, la otra venia a buscar. Shaoran llegaba 5 minutos después de Sakura al aeropuerto, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Se dirigió directamente a la zona de facturación de maletas y buscó una por una todas las ventanillas.

Sakura, por su parte, había ido a recoger los pasajes para su vuelo, y en ese instante se dirigía a facturar su maleta. Estaba tranquila, aunque tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad dentro de si. No estaba segura de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, aunque estaba haciendo lo correcto para ella. Eso era lo que le decía la cabeza, pero, ¿qué le decía su corazón? Tomoyo siempre le había dicho: "Escucha a tu corazón Sakura, ante todo". Su corazón quería quedarse, pertenecía a aquel muchacho chino que había conocido hacia siete años, siempre le había pertenecido, entonces, ¿qué narices hacia allí caminando hacia el lugar en que se la llevarían de allí?

Se paro en seguida poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el corazón. Latía furiosamente, y sabia que era así porque pensaba en Shaoran, siempre sucedía.

¡¡¡¡ SAKURA !!!! –

Se dio la vuelta, allí estaba él, corriendo para alcanzarla. Cuando al fin consiguió atraparla, la abrazo con fuerza, dejando a la chica un poco desconcertada.

No te vayas Sakura, no te vayas de mi lado, no vuelvas a dejarme otra vez, por favor, otra vez no, no te vayas....no te vayas.... –

Sakura, en un principio no supo que hacer, aunque después, comprendió que no podía irse, que debía quedarse, aunque ello supusiera dejar atrás toda su vida de Japón. Lentamente alzo sus brazos y acaricio el pelo del chico.

Shaoran.....Shaoran – el chico alzo la mirada y observo sus ojos verdes – Dime porque me tendría que quedar, dame una razón... –

¿Por qué? Pues por mí, no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas, llevo mucho tiempo esperándote y ahora que vuelves a mi vida, te vas en seguida, y no quiero, porque yo te amo más que a nada, siempre lo he hecho, y si te vas, pues no tendré mas remedio que seguirte e ir a buscarte. Además, tu.....aun llevas la pulsera que te regale.... – dijo el chico cogiéndole la muñeca y acariciando levemente el objeto plateado

Si.... – dijo Sakura mirándola - ....y nunca me la quite....y tu también llevas la mía!! Pensé que te la habrías quitado ya... –

¿Me crees capaz? La he guardado todos estos años, siempre la he llevado conmigo... –

_···Flashback···_

_Vacaciones de verano. Hong Kong. Los chicos acaban de terminar el instituto y están pasando las vacaciones de verano en casa de los Li._

_Sakura y Shaoran están tumbados en la cama de este ultimo, uno al lado del otro. El chico juguetea con la pulsera que regalo a la japonesa en Navidad._

_Me encanta esta pulsera Shaoran, siempre la he llevado conmigo, siempre lo haré – le sonríe la chica - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba...._

_Se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca de ella una pulsera de cuero trenzada._

_Esta es para ti, la compre ayer cuando nos fuimos a pasear las chicas y yo- se la pone con cuidado al chico - ¿te gusta?_

_Gracias – sonríe él – me gusta mucho, siempre la llevare, para acordarme de ti-_

_Oh Shaoran.....- ambos se funden en un beso y se abrazan rodando por la cama._

_···Fin del Flashback···_

- Si, pero Shaoran, yo... –

- Además....tienes que quedarte porque necesito tu ayuda...-

¿Mi ayuda? –

Si....si pudieras quedarte y ayudarme con la empresa, ya te lo dije, tenemos mucho trabajo, y si tu me ayudaras... –

¿Pretendes que sea tu secretaria? – dijo Sakura con tono irónico

Mas o menos.... – Shaoran puso su mano en el bolsillo y saco un pequeño objeto - ....si lo prefieres, y yo lo preferiría, me gustaría mas que fuera como mi esposa.... – el chino puso ese pequeño objeto en el dedo anular de Sakura, un anillo dorado con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada en el centro - ....¿que dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

Sakura observo atónita el rostro del chino, el cual sonreía. No sabia que hacer. Le había tomado tan de repente esa pregunta que aun no sabia reaccionar.

Yo....ehh.....yo...... –

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Sakura quedo callada y Shaoran poco a poco fue haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro para quedarse mirando a la chica seriamente, primero, y con tristeza después.

Ya veo.....bueno, que te vaya bien en Japón, y.....perdona – diciendo esto se dio la vuelta - ....adiós....

El chico iba a ponerse a caminar pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo, quien comprendió al instante lo que quería, lo que había querido siempre y no se había atrevido a hacer por miedo, por temor, por ser demasiado cobarde.

Shaoran.... – el chico se paro, de espaldas a ella - ....¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez?

¿Qué? –

Que volverías a por mi.....que algún día volverías a buscarme.....y bueno, yo he venido hasta aquí.....y......en parte, he venido a buscarte yo a ti..... –

¿Cómo? – el chico se dio la vuelta desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír, pero un abrazo de Sakura lo detuvo, casi tirándolo al suelo

¡¡¡TE QUIERO!!! – dijo Sakura llorando a la vez que sonriendo – De verdad, siempre lo he hecho, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y nunca he podido olvidarte, porque nunca QUISE olvidarte, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca mas, nunca..... – Sakura se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Shaoran apretando su cara contra el pecho del chico llorando

Shaoran oía a la chica llorar y eso le rompía el alma, pero ya había escuchado suficiente.

Entonces, lo siento pero.... – dijo el chico separando a la muchacha

¿pero? No.....por favor....Shaoran.....no...... – Sakura estaba temerosa de que ahora fuese él el que la rehusaba y volvió a derramar lagrimas

He dicho lo siento porque ahora soy yo el que me abrazare a ti muy fuerte y nunca mas voy a dejarte.... –

Sakura poco a poco dejo de llorar y volvió a abrazarse al chico, que también le correspondía. Ambos inmediatamente se fundieron en un tierno beso, que después rompieron ya que Shaoran estaba abrazando a Sakura fuertemente, tal como él había dicho.

Shaoran, tendremos que decirles a todos que nos casamos, ¿no? – pregunto Sakura una vez que habían dejado el aeropuerto atrás y se dirigían hacia la mansión Li, ya que Sakura había convencido a Shaoran.

Tu tranquila, ya se enteraran.... – dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Sakura asintió sonriendo – De momento no digamos nada, será una sorpresa –

N.A.: Hola a todos!!!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, espero no tardar mucho la próxima vez. Tengo una buena noticia: este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo de "Una nueva vida", con la reconciliación de SS en el aeropuerto, pero pensé en alargarlo un poco mas, unos cuantos capítulos mas.

Que os ha parecido este capitulo?? A mi me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado. Pero opinad vosotros!!!!

Besitos!!!


	23. Cap22 Día de bodas

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 22: Día de bodas**

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a la mansión Li. Al bajar del taxi que los había subido hasta allí, Sakura volvió a contemplar por segunda vez en su vida la majestuosidad de la casa.

¿Contenta de volver otra vez? – preguntó el chico

Ella asintió. De aquel lugar tenía recuerdos muy bonitos de su adolescencia, y en esos recuerdos estaban sus viejos amigos y Shaoran.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, y Shaoran apretó el timbre dos veces.

Shaoran, ¿no tienes llaves? – dijo Sakura extrañada

Es que quiero que nos vengan a recibir, así sabrán que estamos aquí –

Esperaron unos segundos antes de que el viejo mayordomo Wei les abriera la puerta, aunque habían pasado los años, Sakura aún recordaba al hombre que servía a los Li, y no había cambiado en nada. Sonrió al verle.

¡Señorito Li! – exclamó sorprendido – cuanto tiempo el no verle por aquí... – después giró la vista hacia la persona que Shaoran tenia al lado y aun fue mayor su sorpresa, puesto que aun recordaba a la chica – y usted.....¿señorita Sakura Kinomoto? – Sakura sonrió mas al ver que el hombre la recordaba y le dio un abrazo

Cuanto tiempo Wei.....¿como estas? – preguntaba Sakura al tiempo que el mayordomo les ayudaba con las maletas y les acompañaba a la sala de estar.

No han cambiado mucho las cosas por aquí señorita....esta todo muy tranquilo.... – Wei notó la mirada de Shaoran - ....excepto cuando las pequeñas vienen a visitar a la señora.... – para el viejo hombre, las hermanas de Shaoran siempre habían sido las "pequeñas", aunque estuvieran ya casadas; Sakura imagino el terremoto que estas ocasionaban y una gotita se escurrió por su nuca cuando lo recordó.

Wei, por favor, avisa a mi madre de que estamos aquí, y lleva las maletas a mi habitación, ahora le mostraré la suya a Sakura –

Bien, señorito Shaoran –

Una vez que el anciano hubiese salido del cuarto y Shaoran y Sakura estuvieron solos en la gran sala de estar y sentados en el sofá. Shaoran suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás, volvía a estar en casa.

Shaoran....creo que me tendrás que volver a mostrar la casa....no creo que recuerde todos los pasillos.... – dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza

El chino sonrió maliciosamente mientras observaba a Sakura despistada observando el salón y pensando en sus cosas; nada podía ir mejor, estaba en su casa, y tenia a Sakura para él, para siempre estaría a su lado, y cuando pensaba eso, la sola idea de poder tener su cuerpo y su alma unidos a los de la chica, le volvía loco.

La chica se percató de que era observada y giró la cabeza para mirar a Shaoran a los ojos, pero se asustó con la mirada que este le hacia.

Shao...ran.....¿porque me miras así??? – no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas, el chico la acorraló estirándola en la cama

¡¡Grrrrraauuuuu!! –

La chica soltó un gritito y se tapó la boca con las manos. Shaoran empezó a sonreír.

¿Sabes que haré cuando nos dejen solos del todo, verdad? –

Mmmm Shaoran, ¡que malo eres! ¡Que cara has puesto! - Sakura empezó a reír

¿De que te ríes? – el chino empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Sakura se revolcaba riendo como una loca debajo de él

¡Para! ¡Para!!! Jajajajaja –

¿Shaoran? – la voz de la señora Li se escuchó por toda la sala e hizo que Sakura y Shaoran se separaran de inmediato muy sonrojados

Ieran Li apareció por la puerta y Sakura sonriendo pensó que no había cambiado nada, pues seguía siendo igual de esbelta que cuando la había conocido hacía siete años.

La pareja se levantó y Shaoran fue a abrazar a su madre, Sakura se quedó parada mirándolos.

Hola madre, cuanto tiempo – dijo el chico abrazando a la mujer

Shaoran, hijo mío, cuanto tiempo....a ver si te pasas mas a menudo, el trabajo es importante, pero te absorbe mucho... – Ieran desvió la mirada y observó a Sakura, Shaoran se percató de esto y se dio la vuelta

Madre, esta es Sakura Kinomoto, ¿la recuerdas? Vino una vez de vacaciones junto con MeiLing y los otros... –

¡La pequeña Sakura! – la señora Li se acercó a Sakura y la chica le hizo una reverencia

Hola señora Li, encantada de volver a verla... –

Casi no has cambiado nada...me alegro de volverte a tener con nosotros – para sorpresa de Sakura, Ieran la abrazó, lo que provocó que Shaoran sonriera con ternura – ¿A que se debe vuestra visita Shaoran? – dijo otra vez después girándose hacia el chico

Sakura esta aquí por asuntos de trabajo....nos encontramos "por casualidad" un día, y luego hemos pasado estos últimos días juntos recordando los viejos tiempos, la he invitado unos días a que se quede –

Me parece bien – asintió la mujer – Vamos Sakura, te enseñare tu cuarto... –

Al momento de darse la vuelta Ieran, Shaoran aprovecho para robar un silencioso beso rápido de los labios de Sakura, quien se quedo absorta por un momento y luego siguió a la señora Li, delante de Shaoran, sonriendo.

Al subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, Sakura iba recordando poco a poco el laberinto que componían los pasillos. Llevaban unos segundos caminando y apareció Wei, que se acercó a la señora Li.

Han llamado, es para usted señora Ieran –

¿Quién es Wei? –

Los ancianos, quieren hablar con usted –

Bien, ahora bajo; Shaoran, te importaría acompañar a Sakura, que elija la habitación que mas le guste, ¿si? –

De acuerdo madre, nos vemos luego –

Ieran y Wei bajaron, y la pareja se quedo sola en medio del pasillo. Shaoran abrazo a Sakura por la espalda.

Por fin solos... –

¡Venga ya!! Podremos estar solos todo lo que queramos....además...¡vamos! tengo ganas de ver mi cuarto....y el tuyo!!! – sonrió Sakura echando a correr perseguida por Shaoran

¡Espera Sakura!! –

A medida que Sakura avanzaba iba reconociendo cada una de las puertas y como llevaba un poco de ventaja a Shaoran, se paró frente a una y se coló dentro.

La luz tenue del fin del atardecer se colaba por la ventana a través de la cortina, observó la habitación, tal y como la recordaba, no había cambiado nada. Avanzó por ella y al llegar a la cama acarició suavemente el edredón verde que había en ella.

Shaoran había cerrado la puerta suavemente y contemplaba sonriente a la japonesa, que miraba absorta la habitación; él se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó rodeándola por la cintura. Sakura hizo una pequeña sonrisa al notar el gesto de Shaoran, y, girando un poco la cabeza, dio un beso en los labios al chico, a la vez que acariciaba su pelo achocolatado.

El beso se iba profundizando cada vez más y Shaoran y Sakura se fueron tumbando en la cama lentamente mientras las caricias y los mimos iban en aumento; Shaoran empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Sakura y...

¡RING! ¡RING!

Ups, perdona Shaoran, es el mío... – Sakura se levantó dejando a Shaoran a un lado y ella cogió su móvil y contestó sentándose otra vez en la cama - ¿Si? ¡Tomoyo!!!

Mientras la chica continuaba hablando con su amiga, el chino hizo un gesto de resignación y solo se desabrochó la camisa, que posteriormente se quitó, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta. Poco a poco, Shaoran acercó sus labios al cuello de Sakura empezando a besarlo suave pero seductoramente, a lo que los sentidos de Sakura respondieron:

Si Tomoyo.....aaiii....a Londres si.....en una.....semana...... – la japonesa dejó escapar el móvil de sus manos, éste se resbaló hasta caer en el colchón y dejando a Tomoyo un poco desconcertada.

¿Sakura? ¿SAKURA? – Tomoyo estaba a punto de colgar cuando en el otro lado del auricular oyó suspiros y un "Shaoran" muy peculiar de Sakura - ....vaya....creo que interrumpí algo.... – pensó con una sonrisa.

Sakura volvió a coger el teléfono, esta vez alejándose un poco mas de Shaoran.

¿Tomoyo? ¿Sigues ahí? –

Si, sigo aquí....y tu....¿que Shaoran??? –

¿Con Shaoran?? – dijo nerviosa – Nada Tomoyo nada...

Ya....bueno, lo dicho, te quiero en Londres en una semana, ¿de acuerdo? –

De acuerdo Tomoyo, nos vemos allí, ¡besos!! –

Las chicas colgaron a la vez. Sakura se giró hacia Shaoran un poco molesta.

¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más cuando hablo por teléfono! –

¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso te molesta que lo haga? – dijo Shaoran levantándose, llegando hacia donde estaba Sakura y empezándole a besar el cuello otra vez

Pues....si,.....no.... –

Sobraban las palabras. En unos minutos la habitación se llenó de la pasión y el fuego que ambos sentían.

Una hora más tarde, la pareja estaba en la cama del chico. Shaoran observaba tumbado como la figura de Sakura dormía placidamente a su lado. Observó su cabello revuelto como caía por la almohada y se esparcía por los hombros de la chica, sus ojos cerrados de los cuales nacían unas largas pestañas rizadas, su nariz respingona y pequeñita, sus mejillas un poco coloreadas de color rosado y sus labios entreabiertos de donde salía la dulce respiración de la japonesa.

"Es indescriptible lo que siento por ella....siento deseos de volverla a besar..." pensaba Shaoran, en ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

Señorito Shaoran, dentro de unos minutos la cena estará lista...¡ah! y ha llamado la señorita Mei Ling, vendrá con el señorito Chiaki....ahora deben estar en camino – dicho esto, Wei se alejó no sin antes de que Shaoran le respondiera:

De acuerdo Wei –

Sakura empezó a moverse poco a poco y a bostezar.

Mmmm, Shaoran.... –

Hola – dijo él con una sonrisa – ahora tendremos que bajar a cenar....vendrán Mei Ling y Chiaki... –

¿Viene Mei Ling?? – Sakura se desperezó de inmediato y saltó de la cama - ¡Voy a darme una ducha! ¡Enseguida estoy lista!

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido de lo rápido que podía salir esa chica de la cama cuando quería. Rió un poco y se dispuso a prepararse la ropa mientras Sakura se dirigía al baño.

Después de darse una ducha rápida y vestirse, Shaoran llevó las maletas de Sakura a su habitación, por petición de la chica, y por su deseo propio, pues querían dormir juntos y en la habitación había espacio de sobras para los dos.

Bajaron justo cuando el timbre de la entrada dio un sonoro pitido. Al abrir la puerta Shaoran, entró una alocada Mei Ling que en cuanto vio a Sakura se tiró a sus brazos.

¡SAKURAA!! –

Ho..hola Mei....cuanto tiempo... – dijo la japonesa abrazando a su antigua amiga y con una gotita en la cabeza

Chiaki, que seguía en la puerta, entró un poco más calmado y dedicó una sonrisa a Sakura. Cuando la chica consiguió que Mei la soltara el chico y ella se dieron un amistoso abrazo.

Cuanto tiempo Sakura –

Si, es verdad... –

Durante las horas siguientes y la cena, Sakura Mei Ling y Chiaki se pusieron al día con sus respectivas vidas. La pareja contó a Sakura sus planes de boda, y Sakura les puso al día sobre la vida que había llevado en Tokio, durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, que no fue tanto como con Shaoran, pero que tenía su importancia.

¿Y vosotros también os casáis? Tomoyo la semana que viene.... –

Ya lo sabemos, en Londres....somos los testigos ¿recuerdas? Supongo que Tomoyo te lo habrá dicho... –

Es verdad.... –

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

A propósito Sakura....¿que haces aquí en Hong Kong....? – preguntó Mei Ling maliciosamente - ....¿y en casa de Shaoran?

Los aludidos se pusieron rojos como tomates y muy nerviosos.

Eeehhh....pues.... Yo tenia que hacerle una entrevista y tardaría unos días, pues...me invitó a pasarlos aquí.... –

Que considerado primito.... –dijo Mei Ling guiñándole un ojo a Shaoran, éste miró hacia el otro lado

Si...bueno...eso. ¿No es muy tarde ya? ¿No tenéis que iros? – dijo de pronto, se levantó y casi a empujones hizo que Chiaki y Mei Ling salieran de casa – Ya nos llamaremos para lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, adiós –

Adiós chicos... (lo siento...) – dijo Sakura casi en un susurro

Shaoran cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviado.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? –

Mei me estaba poniendo nervioso, siempre hace lo mismo.... – Shaoran dirigió su mirada a Sakura – además.....no quiero compartirte con nadie....al menos ahora... – dijo el chico acercándose a ella y besando sus labios como tantas otras veces había hecho.

Oh Shao.....¿otra vez? –

Dicho esto Shaoran cogió en brazos a Sakura y subieron a la habitación del chino.

Si, quiero – la novia acabó de decir la tan tradicional frase cuando atrapó los labios de su recién esposo que la besaba mientras los presentes aplaudían.

El vestido era de un tono marfil perlado, un sencillo vestido de satén que tenia bordados con piedrecitas en la parte superior y la falda con forma acampanada totalmente lisa y con algunos centímetros de cola.

Cuando hubo acabado la ceremonia, los invitados se reunieron en los prados de césped bellamente decorados con mesas y sillas para el banquete.

¡¡Sakura!! – Tomoyo corrió hacia Sakura cuyo vestido verde pastel ondeaba un poco a causa de la brisa.

Tomoyo, ¡estás preciosa! El vestido que te has hecho te queda genial, seguro que cuando te ha visto Eriol se ha quedado de piedra.... –

Jeje, quizá un poquito....pero gracias por decirme lo del vestido. Por cierto, ¿ha pasado algo más con Shaoran que yo deba saber? –

Mmmm, no....solo me invitó a que me quedara en su casa por lo de la entrevista y ya está.... –

Venga Sakura....¿que tenéis entre manos? –

Nada..... – Sakura giró la cabeza y evitó el tema - ¡Chiaki!! – salió en busca del chico que había visto a lo lejos.

Durante toda la tarde Sakura y Shaoran estuvieron más bien distanciados el uno del otro, incluso cuando los seis amigos se juntaron para explicarse viejas anécdotas, sólo se lanzaban miradas fugaces.

Casi al final del atardecer, cuando el sol ya se ponía y empezaban a salir los colores anaranjados y violetas en el cielo, Shaoran y Sakura se encontraron en un rincón apartado del porche de una antigua casa que se encontraba al lado.

Sakura observaba el cielo sentada en un medio arco del porche cuando Shaoran la abrazó por detrás.

Oh, hola, no te había oído llegar... –

Es que no quería molestarte, estabas preciosa mirando el cielo –

Es muy bonito, ¿a que si? Además es muy romántico también.... –

Tras unos segundos de silencio mirándose a los ojos, Shaoran se acercó más a la japonesa y ella, aprovechando que el chico estaba de pie, puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de éste y, lentamente, fueron acercando sus bocas hasta unirse en un romántico y lento beso al compás que sus labios seguían una melodía que sonaba lejana.

Fue entonces cuándo estallaron los vítores y los aplausos de cuatro personajes que fueron inesperados para la pareja, que fue girando poco a poco la cabeza hasta ver de dónde provenían las voces y los gritos; y lo que encontraron fueron a sus amigos dando voces cómo locos.

Se miraron otra vez, volvieron a girar la cabeza y dijeron a la vez:

"Vamos a casarnos" –

Aquella simple frase desencadenó un torbellino que hizo que Tomoyo y Mei Ling, histéricas; y Eriol y Chiaki; fueran corriendo a felicitar a los prometidos; quienes tuvieron que explicar toda la historia de su reencuentro.

Durante el resto de la tarde y con todos los misterios resueltos, los seis se quedaron hasta tarde, y las dos parejas comprometidas se quedaron para ayudar a los novios a acabar de arreglarlo todo.

Había sido un día de lo más largo para todos. Estaban agotados, y cuando ya se despedían y quedaban los últimos invitados, los chicos hicieron prometer a los recién casados que harían una cena en su casa algún día.

Cuándo se dirigían hacia el hotel, Sakura suspiró:

Que envidia me dan Tomoyo y Eriol, se van de viaje por las islas Maldivas....a mi también me gustaría conocer la India... –

Bueno, pues iremos dónde tu quieras... – dijo Shaoran sonriendo

La verdad....es que más o menos he estado en muchos lugares por razones de trabajo....pero hay un rinconcito en el que me gustaría perderme algún día....lo descubrí por casualidad un día hojeando una revista.... –

¿Y que lugar es ése? –

Pues la parte norte de la Costa Brava....está en Cataluña, en la parte nordeste de España; he leído que es un lugar precioso..., a mi me gustaría ir allí –

Bueno, pues iremos....donde tu quieras –

Éstas ultimas palabras fueron dichas por Shaoran Li, quién, mientras conducía observaba cómo el dulce rostro de Sakura iba cayendo en el sueño, apoyada en el marco de la ventanilla con una sonrisa...

N.A.: Lo siento!!! No tengo perdón de nadie por haber tardado tanto!!! De veras que me arrepiento, pero he estado muy liada con trabajos y apuntes....

Bueno, aquí el panorama: Shao y Saku se nos casan (ya era hora!!), Tomoyo y Eriol, ya son marido y mujer....; ya más o menos los tenemos a todos localizados.

Gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic, y gracias a los que dejasteis reviewss. Y me he espabilado un poco para tener este capitulo antes de fin de año.

Pues eso, desearos a todos un buen comienzo de año y espero que hayáis pasado una feliz navidad!!

Nos vemos!!!


	24. Cap23 Crisis

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 23: Crisis**

¡Venga Shaoran! ¡Corre o no llegaremos a despedir a los novios! – éstas eran las palabras que Sakura Kinomoto decía a su novio Shaoran Li, quién hacia imposibles para acabar de arreglarse y mientras tanto buscaba las llaves de su coche.

Cuándo quieres ya te levantas pronto, ya...¡ pero qué hermosura de criatura! – le dijo el chico en broma abrazándola por la espalda

¡Ay! ¡Déjame empalagoso! Vamos, date prisa... –

¿Sabes dónde están las llaves del coche? –

Aaaammm...- Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos mientras observaba a Shaoran buscar las llaves con una sonrisa en su rostro - ...¿éstas...quizá? – dejó caer de su mano las llaves y se quedó sujetándolas con dos dedos

Sakura, no estoy para bromas...¿no decías que teníamos prisa? Vamos, dámelas que... – él intentó cogerle las llaves pero ella apartó la mano

Conduzco yo – tras eso le plantó un beso en los labios que dejó atónito al chico incluso dos segundos después de dárselo.

Ambos se dirigieron al garaje y tras subir Sakura seguida por Shaoran, salieron del hotel dónde se hospedaban hacia el aeropuerto londinense.

¡Sakura! ¡Frena! ¡Nos vamos a matar! – un Shaoran aterrorizado se agarraba a los lados del asiento del copiloto mientras observaba como su novia conducía con una imprudente velocidad por la autopista.

Ay...Shaoran no seas miedica...el avión de Tomoyo y Eriol sale de aquí a tres cuartos de hora, ya deben estar facturando la maleta...tenemos que darnos más prisa... – Sakura jamás había conducido a aquella velocidad, pero si a velocidades parecidas y estaba más que acostumbrada. A parte de que tenía en cuenta de que el coche era alquilado.

"_¿Aún más? _– pensó el chico el cual tenia la cara blanca con un ligero toque morado.

Llegaron al aeropuerto cinco minutos después, Sakura pareció volverse histérica buscando un lugar para aparcar y, cuando al final lo encontró, salió corriendo cogiendo de la mano a Shaoran, casi arrastrando al pobre chico que estaba más mareado que una sopa por el viaje.

Llegaron hasta la zona de facturación, y sentados en un banco encontraron a Mei Ling y Chiaki haciéndose arrumacos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Mei! ¡Chiaki! – los aludidos se separaron un poco sonrojados y miraron hacia la pareja, que se acercó.

Mei Ling se fijó en su primo, que no tenía buen color.

- Shaoran...¿te encuentras bien? -

No...lo...sé... – dijo un pálido Shaoran

Está un poco mareado y punto...enseguida se le pasará – dijo Sakura

En un instante, Tomoyo y Eriol saludaron desde lejos y se acercaron sonrientes.

¡Tomoyo! ¡Te echaremos de menos! – dijeron Sakura y Mei Ling abrazando a la chica

¡Y yo a vosotros chicas! –

Los cuatro amigos acompañaron a la pareja hacia la puerta de embarque y allí se despidieron.

Que os vaya muy bien, chicos – dijo Chiaki

Tomoyo...que os vaya bien...haced fotos...y enviad...una...postal... – Sakura tenia lágrimas en los ojos, parecía que se iban a despedir para siempre.

Ay Sakura, solo nos vamos 3 semanas...pasaran enseguida, ya lo verás- dijo Tomoyo consolando a la japonesa castaña.

Acabaron las despedidas y los recién casados traspasaron la puerta. Sus amigos se quedaron un minuto observándolos hasta que desaparecieron.

Tres días después, el resto del grupo regresó a Hong Kong. Shaoran tenía trabajo que hacer y se había cogido unos días libres para la boda.

Sakura enseguida se incorporó a su puesto de trabajo en las empresas Li, se encargaba de pasarle informes a Shaoran, clasificarle los papeles y redactar algunos informes y resúmenes sobre los últimos movimientos de la empresa. Se le había echo un poco difícil el cambio, aunque no le costó adaptarse en absoluto; estaba convencida que ya le costaría un poco adaptarse y venía bien mentalizada con la idea, por lo que se acostumbró con rapidez.

Shaoran, esta noche tienes aquella reunión con los directores comerciales, acuérdate...Ah! Por cierto...¿a que hora llegarás a casa? – dijo Sakura al momento en que iba a salir un momento del despacho de Shaoran

No tengo ni idea, supongo que se hará una cena también...mejor creo que no me esperes despierta...será tarde-

Bueno, aunque si quieres, puedo pasarte a buscar un poco antes, dime dónde es y volvemos juntos a casa –

Me parece una buena idea, sabes que no te dejaré conducir, ¿verdad?-

¡No seas bobo! – Sakura salió riendo del despacho de su prometido al tiempo que éste le guiñaba un ojo.

Más tarde, Sakura quedó en ir a recoger a Shaoran en el pequeño restaurante chino en el que cenaría el chico. Sakura se hizo ella misma unos tallarines para cenar y se quedó acurrucada viendo una película en el salón de la mansión Li.

Sakura sin quererlo se estaba quedando dormida y la película estaba a punto de acabarse. Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar una llamada que provenía de su móvil, el teléfono sólo sonó una vez. Shaoran le había hecho una llamada perdida, señal que la reunión estaba a punto de acabarse o ya habría acabado. Miró el reloj, las 00:30. _"Que tarde..."_ pensó Sakura.

Con un poco de pereza, cogió las llaves del coche y su chaqueta y salió hacía el centro de la ciudad. Tan sólo tardó 10 minutos en llegar, aparcó el coche cerca del restaurante y se dirigió hacía allí.

¿Sabe señor Li? El otro día me contaron una cosa tan graciosa... – una chica morena con aspecto inocente hablaba con Shaoran; habían acabado de comer y ahora estaban en un momento de descanso tomándose unas copas después de la cena.

Shaoran y la chica estaban un poco más apartados del grupo puesto que Shaoran se había distanciado un poco para llamar a la japonesa, y la chica morena se le había acercado, con disimulo, pero de forma coqueta; era la secretaria de uno de los jefes comerciales que trabajaba para Shaoran.

Bueno, ¿y que te contaron? ¿Algo sobre la empresa...? – dijo el chino con aire despistado

Jajaja, no...era... – la chica hizo ademán de acercarse a la oreja del chico a decirle algo, Shaoran interpretó que era algo de aire confidencial, y no se apartó; la morena se acercó a su oído, y después de suspirar sensualmente, empezó a besar el lóbulo del chico, el cual se apartó confundido, pero a la vez enfadado.

¿¡Pero que haces! –

¿Yo? Venga...pero si has estado coqueteando conmigo toda la noche...-

¿Pero que dices...? – el chico no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, los rojos labios de la chica atraparon los suyos en un beso que duró 10 segundos y que fue roto por el chico.

Basta...me voy, no tenias porqué haber echo esto. Señores...- Shaoran se dirigía ahora al grupo de empresarios que estaban bebiendo sake- ...si me disculpan, me retiro ya. Hasta mañana.-

Shaoran salió enfadado del restaurante, ¿por qué todas las mujeres le hacían lo mismo? Él ya estaba enamorado, ¡y bueno si lo estaba! Además de comprometido con la mujer que más amaba en éste mundo. Se acercó a la esquina del restaurante y observó el coche de Sakura acercarse con velocidad.

El chico alzó una mano para indicarle que parara pero el coche pasó de largo a toda rapidez y casi rozando con el chico que se tambaleó un poco por la vibración del coche.

Se quedó un poco confundido: _¿qué hace?_

¡Sakura! – la llamó. El coche se paró a la calle siguiente y la chica bajó dándole la espalda. Él se acercó corriendo.

Sakura...¿por qué has hecho eso? – estaba a punto de llegar dónde estaba la chica, cuando ésta se dio la vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos le tiró las llaves del coche gritándole:

¡¡Aquí tienes tus estúpidas llaves! –

Acto seguido la chica echó a correr por un callejón que había al lado y se perdió por las diminutas callejuelas del barrio rojo de Hong Kong.

A Shaoran le dio unos minutos comprender que Sakura había presenciado la escena del restaurante y un instante después se percató de la japonesa.

"¡¡_Mierda! ¡Ésta zona no la conoce!" _ Subió al coche y empezó a buscar por los callejones de toda la zona en busca de la chica.

Había corrido ya no sabia cuanto, y había llegado al limite de sus fuerzas, pero siguió corriendo y soltando ahora pequeñas lagrimas; ése golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, verlo en labios de otra...ya lo había experimentado una vez, hacía tiempo, y pensaba que lo había olvidado, pero en el instante en que lo volvió a rememorar, vio otra vez a Mei Ling Li con 16 años besando de nuevo a su prometido y aquella imagen no salía de su mente; pero la chica que había visto no era Mei Ling.

Se adentró en un callejón oscuro y estrecho y, al final de este, llegó al puerto de Hong Kong. Dejó de correr. El corazón le latía deprisa. Empezó a pasear poco a poco, tratando de olvidar, pero las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos no conseguían secarse.

Sin quererlo, se vio otra vez en aquella cala solitaria y pequeña en la que tantas veces había estado y la arena de la cual tantas veces había pisado. Se sentó a contemplar el oscuro mar y la luna que se reflejaba en sus aguas y se preguntó porque siempre que tenía problemas terminaba allí. Se pregunto porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo, y con el mismo chico; y porque seguía siendo tan tonta de seguir enamorada de él, y lo que era peor, que siempre lo estaría.

Todo el barrio, todas las calles, todas las esquinas, hasta había ido al centro de la ciudad y había mirado hasta en la mansión de los Li, no había ni rastro de ella. Tuvo una corazonada. Por su mente paso la idea de que quizás no podía ser, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Atravesó la playa y escalo las rocas, las cruzó. Allí estaba. Sentada, con la cabeza entre sus brazos y apoyada en sus rodillas. Se acercó silencioso. La observó desde cerca. La luna iluminaba sus cabellos y les daba un leve toque plateado oscuro. Rompió la distancia que le separaba de ella y le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro. Ella se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo secamente

He vuelto a por ti, vine a buscarte –

No hace falta, se cuidarme solita –

¿No piensas volver a casa? –

No pienso volver a TU casa, mañana cogeré mis cosas y me iré a Japón – se levantó

No –

¿Cómo dices? –

Que no te irás –

No puedes obligarme a quedarme –

Pero puedo suplicártelo, todas las veces que quieras, créeme –

Basta, ¿por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? Te lo he dicho muchas veces, y tu nunca quieres hacerme caso, lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar, te lo vuelvo a repetir, NUNCA, siempre hay algo que se interpone, aunque, en éste caso, parece que tu estás bastante contento por lo que he visto...-

¿No tienes ni idea, verdad? –

¿De qué hablas...? -

No tienes ni idea, NI IDEA, de lo que tengo que sufrir cada día, siempre siendo acosado con toda clase de tipas que quieren algo conmigo, y no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es deshacerme de ellas ¿verdad? – Shaoran empezaba a ponerse nervioso y apretaba los puños - Yo solo vivo por una sola mujer, siempre lo he sido; una mujer que tengo delante mío en estos momentos y que no me comprende...¡MALDITA SEA! -

Shaoran dio un golpe con el puño derecho a una de las rocas, provocando con eso que su mano empezara a sangrar levemente, pero aguantó el dolor, ni tan siquiera gritó, estaba acostumbrado a sufrir por aquella mujer, cuando ella sufría, él sufría; no soportaba verla triste y el dolor de ella era el suyo propio. Aguantó con el puño en la roca unos minutos, ni siquiera se movió, toda su rabia y su ira salían por aquella acción.

Sakura estaba sorprendida y un poco aterrorizada, nunca había visto a Shaoran así, pero aun con eso, con lo que él le había dicho, no era suficiente para olvidar las crudas imágenes de su cabeza, ella sabia que Shaoran nunca le seria infiel, pero en esos momentos, Sakura se sentía un poco encegada por la tristeza y el dolor.

Fue entonces cuando se percato de que la mano del chico estaba sangrando.

¡Oh Dios! – fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico y recorrer los pocos metros que lo separaban de él.

Cogió su mano con dulzura y la acercó a ella, no veía mucho por la poca iluminación, pero podía ver lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de cómo estaba la herida. Acercó un poco su mano a las olas que llegaban a la orilla y lavó la mano del chico poco a poco.

Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que el chico había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro y se asombró en cuanto se percató de lo que pasaba.

"_Está...llorando...¿llorando? ¿Por mi? ¿Por qué? Oh...Shaoran..." _

Cómo si el chico leyera sus pensamientos, entre sollozos y lágrimas pudo decir:

No tienes idea de cuanto te amo, ¿verdad?. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he luchado por ti, de lo mucho que he sufrido por estar a tu lado, de las noches en las que he pensado y soñado tener unos días como los que estoy viviendo contigo, que todo me parece un sueño...No, no lo sabes... –

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y, con cuidado, entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico y al mismo tiempo, acarició lentamente su pelo revuelto. Unos minutos después, se separó del chico y con las dos manos lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. El chico estaba serio y tenia surcos de lágrimas por todas la mejillas, Sakura observó sus ojos marrones que no paraban de llorar y los encontró más profundos que nunca. Con el dedo pulgar, le secó las lágrimas cómo él había echo hacía siete años y se quedaron observando en silencio, parados y sin saber que decirse el uno al otro, parecía cómo si al momento de hablar, se rompiera aquel instante.

¿Me perdonas? – dijo por fin

Ella asintió.

Me tendrás que dar un tiempo, por eso... Anda, volvamos a casa –

Se cogieron de la mano, en silencio, y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Li. Fueron a pie, y durante todo el trayecto no dijeron una palabra, aunque tampoco sabían que decirse.

Cuando llegaron, el sol asomaba sus primeros rayos por el horizonte, Sakura acompaño a Shaoran a su cuarto y ella se dirigió al cuarto que había al lado del cuarto del chino. Tan sólo durmieron unas horas, pero durante aquel periodo de tiempo, Shaoran se sintió más solo que nunca, y Sakura también.

**N.A.: **Lo siento, lo siento de veras; he estado muy ausente durante dos meses...no sabéis lo mucho que me duele. Aunque por fin aquí tenéis el capitulo 23. No he estado muy inspirada aunque supongo que no se habrá echo muy aburrido, pero no os prometo nada. Bueno, opinad vosotros.

Gracias por vuestros reviews: serenity princess, belen1, HanaKT y SakuCerezo4, muchas gracias de verdad, os agradezco mucho que deis un poquito de vuestro tiempo para leer mi historia. Muchos besos a tods!

Gracias también a los que no habéis dejado review pero que leéis de todas formas, gracias, un beshote grande.


	25. Cap24 Tu calor

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 24: Tu calor**

Sakura despertó tumbada boca abajo, y su primer impulso fue llevar el brazo izquierdo hacia ése lado, sin embargo, se encontró con el vacío, la nada; al estar un poco adormilada susurró un: "Shaoran" y giró la cabeza para buscar al chico; al querer encontrar con su mano al chino, no se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de la cama e hizo demasiada fuerza con el brazo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se impulsara hacia el suelo y la chica cayera de espaldas.

¡Ay! – Sakura se tocó la zona adolorida por el golpe al mismo tiempo que caía en la cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación de su prometido, lo que la hizo recapacitar y después cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido el día anterior y en su cara apareció una mueca de tristeza.

Sakura se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir a darse una ducha, lo que necesitaba con urgencia. Justo al salir de la habitación se encontró a Shaoran en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de su cuarto y enrollado en una toalla húmeda mientras que con otra toalla más pequeña se secaba un poco su pelo rebelde del que asomaban diminutas gotas cristalinas. La chica se sonrojó al ver al chino así y le dio un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo, mientras intentaba ocultar su roja cara.

Bu-buenos días... – tartamudeó la japonesa

Buenas tardes mejor dicho - dijo él serio, pero con un ligero toque de tristeza en su voz

¿Tardes? ¿Qué hora es? –

Es casi la hora de comer...-

Aahh...ahora me visto y bajo...¿como tienes la mano? – dijo la chica después de unos segundos de pausa que a los dos les parecieron eternos

Mejor... – Shaoran bajó su mirada hacia su mano que estaba llena de vendas y después volvió a dirigirla a Sakura

Bueno...pues...voy a ducharme. Hasta luego –

La chica se dirigió al cuarto de baño y al pasar por al lado del torso desnudo del chico tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no saltarle a los brazos y comérselo a besos. El chico, por su parte, la siguió con la mirada y cuando Sakura desapareció de su vista, dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta haciendo que se intensificara el dolor de su herida y el tuviera que tragarse algunos insultos.

Cuándo Sakura salió del baño, Shaoran ya había comido por su cuenta y estaba en una pequeña sala situada al este de la casa, entrenándose. Repasaba movimientos de lucha que había aprendido de pequeño y los ejercía; al menos eso era una de las cosas que, si no le quitaban la ira y la rabia que llevaba dentro sintiéndose culpable, lo distraían.

La japonesa acabó de comer rápido y justo pasaba por el salón, sus ojos fijaron la vista en una postal que estaba en la mesa. Se acercó y comprobó que se trataba de una postal de Tomoyo y Eriol, eso la alegró un poco.

"_Queridos Sakura y Shaoran:_

_Esto es precioso, tendríamos que ir todos algún día. No sabéis la cantidad de playas que nos hemos recorrido. Además los atardeceres son de ensueño. Ya os llamaremos. Cuidaos mucho._

_Besos. Eriol y Tomoyo"_

Observó la fotografía que llevaba la postal, en ella salía una playa al atardecer con una puesta de sol al fondo. Sakura pensó en la suerte que tenían, y sobretodo Tomoyo; además de que se les veía muy bien juntos.

Dejó la postal encima de la mesa otra vez y empezó a merodear por la casa pensando en que quizás ella debiera dejar de enfadarse por tonterías con Shaoran, aunque por otra parte, precisamente no eran tonterías, pero quizá si equivocaciones. Se notó tensa. La casa estaba silenciosa puesto que la señora Li y Wei habían salido, últimamente salían mucho por asuntos que Sakura desconocía; y Shaoran no sabía donde estaba, pero tampoco tenia ganas de verle. Se dirigió a su habitación y cogió una toalla blanca, se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia una pequeña sauna que tenía la casa y que Sakura descubrió por casualidad cuándo estuvo de vacaciones aquel verano hacía siete años.

Sakura se desnudó en una habitación contigua, y enrolló la toalla en su cuerpo. Entró en la sauna y la puso en funcionamiento, era una habitación cuadrada con una gran columna en medio, cubierta de madera de pino finamente acabada, que era dónde estaba el calefactor principal, situado en la parte superior de ésa columna.

La chica entró y se situó a la izquierda de la puerta, apoyada en la columna; poco a poco empezó a sentir el calor de la habitación y se relajó, estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando alguien entró y se situó en el lado opuesto a ella, al otro lado de la columna; no podían verse, pero Sakura sabia perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Al parecer él no la había visto, y no sabia que ella estaba allí, Sakura aguardó unos minutos en silencio.

¡Mierda, Sakura! – gritó de pronto el chico haciendo que la japonesa se sobresaltara - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar todo esto? ¿Acaso alguien no quiere que estemos juntos? ¿Alguien nos quiere separar? – el chino sollozaba mientras a Sakura se le partía el corazón

Shao...Shaoran –

Sakura susurró su nombre despacio, temiendo que el chico se enfadara por estarlo "espiando". Shaoran levantó la cabeza con los ojos estupefactos lentamente giró la cabeza y se asomó por el lado opuesto a la puerta. Observó a Sakura mirarle con los ojos rojos y casi a punto de llorar, a diferencia de los suyos que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Observó a la chica sentarse en el banco apoyado en la columna y con su cuerpo enrollado solo en una diminuta toalla, se sonrojó demasiado al pensar en ello, pero la rojez que producía el calor lo disimuló.

Shaoran...lo siento, entré aquí y luego entraste tu y...bueno...no quería molestarte... – Sakura dijo lo primero que se pasó por la cabeza; ella también pudo observar el formado torso del chico, igual que lo había visto esa mañana.

- Tran...tranquila, no pasa nada...¿lo has escuchado todo? – preguntó él un poco avergonzado y sentándose cerca de su lado

Sakura asintió un poco avergonzada también. Luego se produjo una pausa entre los dos que duró unos minutos.

¡Sakura! –

¡Shaoran! –

Ambos se quedaron mirando, después de haber dicho simultáneamente sus nombres a la vez. Los dos volvieron a sentir aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que sentían cada vez que se miraban y que sus corazones estaban cerca. Ninguno podía apartar la mirada, estaban hipnotizados y no notaban que eran cómo dos imanes atrayéndose mutuamente, y que se estaban acercando.

Los dos lo sabían. Se deseaban con toda el alma y eso no había barrera que lo rompiera. Sentían cada uno la respiración del otro en sus labios y al momento que estos se juntaron, los dos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar.

Tras un beso apasionado, se separaron un poco para respirar.

Me has hecho mucho daño Shaoran...- susurró Sakura

Lo sé...lo siento...¿me perdonas? –

El deseo en sus cuerpos era insostenible, Sakura se sentó a horcajadas encima del chico y volvió a besarlo con pasión mientras cogía con sus dos manos la cara del chico y éste a su vez la cogía por la cintura.

Sip, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer...me hace sentirme como una tonta... –

El que es tonto soy yo, a partir de ahora la única mujer que va a estar a menos de 30 metros de mi serás tu –

Sakura rió un poco mientras el chico la miraba un poco sorprendido, lo que acababa de decir iba en serio, y no le veía la gracia. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a decir nada más puesto que los labios de Sakura volvían a estar sobre los suyos.

Tomoyo abrazaba a su reciente esposo mientras observaba el cielo con tonalidades rojizas y el sol que ya desaparecía en el ocaso. La pareja yacía en la playa, ambos sentados a unos metros de la orilla. Eriol tenia los ojos cerrados mientras la chica se recostaba sobre él.

Eriol... – lo llamó suavemente

Mmmm... – dijo el chico con voz soñolienta sin abrir los ojos

¿Crees que todos estarán bien? -

Claro...¿por qué no iban a estarlo? – ésta vez, el chico abría los ojos y miraba a su esposa

Por nada...¿y Sakura y Shaoran? –

Por supuesto que si Tomoyo...¿te pasa algo? –

No es nada...solo...que tengo un presentimiento, estoy inquieta... –

¿Quieres que volvamos? Hoy hemos caminado mucho, a lo mejor lo que necesitas es descansar... –

Si...quizá sea eso, vamos –

Dicho esto, la pareja se levantó y volvió al hotel dónde estaban instalados, pero Tomoyo no podía sacarse de la cabeza la inquietud que llevaba encima. Era cómo si algo no marchara bien. Y eso la preocupaba; necesitaba hablar con Sakura.

**N.A.: **Holaaa a todos! Esta vez no he tardado tanto! Jejeje, solo un poquito. Estaba claro que Sakura perdonaría a Shaoran ¿no? ¿Qué le pasará a Tomoyo? ¿Algo en relación con Sakura y Shaoran? Ya veremos.

Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejáis y por leer mi fic! Me anima mucho de verdad!

Besos a todos!


	26. Cap25 ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 25: ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!**

Tomoyo yacía tumbada en la cama del hotel abrazada a Eriol. Empezaba a amanecer y unos tenues rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las semitransparentes cortinas. Tomoyo no había dormido muy bien, se había dormido muy entrada la madrugada y había despertado unas horas después, justo hacía diez minutos. Eriol dormía. Ella no se podía sacar de la cabeza la sensación de resquemor que sintió en la playa, no podía parar de pensar. Intentó incorporarse, pero Eriol le pasó un brazo por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica mientras susurraba su nombre.

"...Tomoyo..."

Oh...Eriol...- dijo ella con ternura infinita y empezando a acariciar suavemente el pelo de su amado.

Sakura abrió los ojos y observó con dulzura cómo Shaoran dormía a su lado cogiéndole la mano. Lo observó unos minutos y con su otra mano pasó los dedos por los mechones rebeldes del joven Li, haciendo que este se moviera un poco y la acercara más a él, abrazándola.

Sakura se sonrojo al ver cómo su rostro se acercaba más y más al rostro de su prometido, y justo se paró a unos milímetros de la suya.

Sentía la respiración pausada del chico y ella respiró su aroma. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Tras un pequeño roce en la mejilla del chico con las yemas de sus dedos, le dio un pequeño beso.

Nunca me cansaré de que me despiertes de ésta forma...- susurró el chico abriendo los ojos y mirándola un momento. Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron por completo de un color ámbar y sintió cómo la invadía una sensación de calor y seguridad al instante, se abrazó al chico efusivamente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

¡¡Mi muñequitoo! ¡Te quiero! – la chica se abalanzó sobre Shaoran quedando encima de él

¿Muñequito? ¡¡Yo no soy una muñequito! – Shaoran miraba a Sakura con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado en sus ojos, mientras Sakura reía a carcajadas encima suyo.

El chico aprovechó ése momento de debilidad de ella para darse la vuelta i así quedar él encima.

¡¡No te rías! No tiene gracia...pero yo también te quiero...pequeña –

Sakura dejó de reír debajo de su novio.

¿Pequeña? ¡¡¡Soy cuatro meses más mayor que tú! – Otra vez Sakura volvió a rodar quedando encima.

Eso es igual...sigues siendo más pequeñita que yo...¡¡yo estoy más cachas! –

Y así siguieron un rato jugando y contestándose con bromas absurdas mientras iban rodando de un lado a otro de la cama. Hasta que llegaron al borde y Shaoran cayó al suelo, seguido por Sakura, que cayó encima de él llevándose la sábana con ella.

Se quedaron un rato tumbados en el suelo mirándose con incredulidad e intentando analizar lo que les acababa de pasar, hasta que rompieron a reír los dos.

Hemos vuelto a ser unos críos...- dijo ella entre risas

Si...pero yo tenía razón – dijo él

¿Ah si? – Sakura empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras Shaoran intentaba esquivarla, hasta que lo consiguió y ahora era él el que hacía reír a la chica mientras está se revolcaba por el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

¿Te rindes Sakura? –

¡¡Noo! Jajajaja ¡¡¡No me rendiré! –

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que Sakura ya no podía más, y sin quererlo le dio con la mano en la cara a Shaoran. Haciendo que éste se echara para atrás con las manos en su cara.

¡¡Creo que me has roto la nariz! –

¡¡Oh dios! ¡¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento... –

Sakura se acercó al chico y le quitó las manos de cara mientras observaba que la nariz del chico estaba bien.

Mientras la chica inspeccionaba, Shaoran había fijado los ojos en los de la japonesa y la miraba atentamente. Al percatarse Sakura, sus mejillas se encendieron mostrando un rubor rojizo.

No-no te ha pasado nada...Estás bien – dijo ella apartando la mirada de la suya. Más el chino puso una mano suya sobre la mejilla encendida de la chica y le susurró:

"Te quiero"

Yo también Shaoran...mi muñequito – dijo Sakura con una risita

¡Que no soy...! –

La chica no le dejó terminar la frase, se levantó y dijo:

Ahora vengo, me voy al baño, ¡te avisaré para desayunar! – y dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta

El chico suspiró y se levantó del suelo, observó a su alrededor y comprobó que habían organizado un verdadero escándalo en su habitación: la cama revuelta, la sábana en el suelo, ropa por los rincones...

Volvió a suspirar. Se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y observó una fotografía que tenía en la mesilla de noche. Era una de las tantas fotografías viejas que hacía siete años que tenía. Empezó a recordar al medida que observaba la foto: de fondo: la playa de Hong Kong; en la arena: toallas; sentados en primer término estaban Eriol y Tomoyo sonrientes y cogidos de la mano; al lado izquierdo de la pareja estaba Mei Ling medio agachada con Chiaki detrás suyo abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Mei Ling; y por último, detrás de Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraba una sonriente Sakura con el pelo mojado de pie pero inclinada, de manera que su cara quedaba un poco más arriba de las cabezas de Tomoyo y Eriol, al lado de la chica ojiverde se encontraba Shaoran, de pie y serio.

El chino se observó en la fotografía y pudo comprobar que el Shaoran de la foto miraba de reojo a Sakura; sonrió para sus adentros y de nuevo vino a su mente aquel maravilloso día en el que Sakura y él se juraron amor para toda la vida. No había un solo día en el que no pensara en ello, y con cada nuevo amanecer, su felicidad aumentaba.

¡Te quiero! –

Y yo cariño, ¡vamos a ser papás! Te amo Mei –

Chiaki y Mei Ling estaban dando saltos y abrazándose mutuamente al enterarse de la noticia, Mei Ling sólo hacia unas horas que lo sabía al hacerse una prueba de embarazo. Aunque no estuvieron aún casados, la pareja era de lo más feliz y en estos momentos se sentían de lo más felices.

Tendremos que empezar a decírselo a todo el mundo, ¿no? –

Si...a nuestros padres...¡¡y también a Tomi-chan, a Saku, a Eriol y a Xiao! –

Podemos aprovechar que salimos para acercarnos a decirles... –

Me parece bien...¡que suerte de que nos casamos dentro de un mes! –

¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Chiaki sorprendido

Porque sino no podría ponerme el vestido de novia...tendría que agrandarlo un poco...que ya estoy casi de tres meses...parece increíble que no me haya dado cuenta antes...- dijo Mei acariciando su vientre, que aún estaba plano.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? Pero si ya hace más de dos semanas...No puede ser que...no... –

Sakura daba vueltas y más vueltas en el cuarto de baño, enrollada en una toalla, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que oyó un ligero toqueteo en la puerta.

Sakura, ¿estás bien? Llevas más de tres cuartos de hora aquí metida...- dijo Shaoran un tanto preocupado

No pasa nada, descuida, ahora bajo a desayunar, empieza tu –

Shaoran se extrañó, pero se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó a la cocina.

Sakura esperó un poco y salió del cuarto de baño. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió escaleras abajo.

¡SHAORAN! ¡¡AHORA VENGO COJO EL COCHE! –

¿Sakura? ¿No desayunas? – dijo Shaoran levantándose de su silla

¡Tomaré algo por el camino! – Sakura se despidió con esta frase y se fue

Algo trae entre manos... – Shaoran estaba un poco preocupado, después de ducharse que estaba muy rara

Sakura conducía el coche de Shaoran y se revolvía nerviosa en su asiento.

"_¿Por qué narices cuando buscas una no la encuentras?_ _¿Dónde habrá una?¿Dónde?...¡¡Ahí!"_

Sakura encontró su objetivo y aparcó. De seguida que hubo terminado volvió a subir al coche, sacó su móvil y llamó.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡¡Creo que...! -

Entretanto, en la Mansión Li Shaoran abrió la puerta desesperado pensando que sería Sakura, pero una alegre Mei Ling se le echó encima.

¡¡Hola primito! ¿Y Sakura? Tenemos que daros una noticia –

No está...espero que venga pronto...¿porqué siempre haces lo mismo? – dijo Shaoran levantándose del suelo mientras Mei le sonreía y sacaba la lengua, mientras detrás suyo, Chiaki reía por lo bajo.

Shaoran llevó a la pareja a la sala de estar y se sentaron en el amplio sofá. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Sakura entró por la puerta corriendo con algo entre las manos mientras saludaba sin mirar y subía las escaleras.

¡Hola Shaoran! ¡Ahora bajo! –

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – Shaoran se había levantado y había ido corriendo hacia las escaleras, dónde gritaba el nombre de su novia sin éxito.

Shaoran, ¿qué le pasa? – Chiaki había formulado la pregunta, ahora se les veía a la pareja un poco preocupados, Sakura no actuaba así.

No lo se...no lo se. –

Decidieron esperar a que Sakura bajara y entonces le preguntarían el porqué de su actitud.

Entretanto, arriba en el cuarto de baño, Sakura cogía una pequeña tira blanca, mientras en su otra mano reposaba un trozo de papel.

Azul...azul...por favor... –

La chica comprobó con sus atónitos ojos cómo la tira tomaba color. Dio un grito que se escuchó por toda la casa e hizo que las tres personas de la planta baja se pusieran de pie.

Al instante, Sakura fue a su habitación, dejó lo que tenía en las manos y bajó con una cara de incredulidad.

¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? – Shaoran vino corriendo a su encuentro

Si, claro...¿Por qué no? – dijo ella con una risita nerviosa - ¡Mei! ¡Chiaki! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Nos tienen que contar algo... –

Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Mei Ling un poco preocupada

Si...pero...¿que nos teníais que contar? – dijo la japonesa intentando sonreír

¿Pero seguro que lo estás? – volvió a insistir la china

Que si...¡suéltalo ya Mei! –

Bueno...pues... – miró a su prometido quién le sonreía - ¡Vamos a ser papás! ¡¡Estoy embarazada!

Sakura observó aún con más cara de sorpresa. Shaoran por su parte...:

¿¿¡¡QUÉEEE! –

Que si...que no es broma – dijo Chiaki

Bueno...pues ¡¡felicidades! Me alegro por vosotros – dijo Shaoran abrazando a su prima. Pero de un momento a otro observaron a Sakura, que estaba sentada todavía - ¿Sakura? ¿No dices nada?

La japonesa se levantó lentamente con las manos en el pecho y la cabeza baja. Entonces susurró algo.

¿Qué dices Saku? – Mei Ling se acercó seguida por los demás

...yo también... –

**N.A.: **Holaa! Por finnn! Otro capii. Supongo que el final ya os lo esperabais. Sakura embarazada. La verdad es que ya lo tenía en mente desde hace tiempo. Pero una personita me lo sugirió y me acabé de decidir. (Graciaass! 0 x Muakk!)

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Lleno de sorpresas, como el también embarazo de Mei. Que seáis felices! Besos!


	27. Cap26 Aceptación

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 26: Aceptación**

_···Flashback···_

_¡¡Tomoyo! Siento molestarte porque estás de luna de miel y eso... – _

_¡Me has dicho ya eso más de veinte veces Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa? Venga dilo ya... –_

_Pues...Tomoyo...yo...creo...creo que estoy embarazada... – _

_¡¡FELICIDADES mi niña! ¿Y para eso me has hecho esperar tanto? ¡Eso es genial! ¿qué no estás contenta? – _

_No sé Tomoyo...creo que aún es pronto...pero por otra parte estoy ilusionada...aunque...no se lo que dirá Shaoran... –_

_¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡¡Se cumplirá el sueño de su vida! ¡¡Tener un hijo con la mujer que más quiere en este mundo! Se va a poner muy feliz Sakura... Yo pensaba que ya estaría enterado –_

_Pues no...eres la primera a la que se lo digo... –_

_¡Que honor! Gracias Sakura...aunque creo que el primero tendría que haber sido Shaoran... Él es el padre... –_

_Si...pero aun no se si es verdad o no..., estoy delante de un test de embarazo en el baño, Tomoyo, y estoy asustada... –_

_¡Ah! O sea que aun no es seguro...pero ya veras como si... – _

_Si sale azul es que si Tomoyo...estoy rezando para que sea rosa... – _

_¿Porqué? ¿Tanto miedo tienes? – _

_No creo que esté preparada para ser madre aun..., tengo mucha vida por delante...- _

_¡No! Serás una madre estupenda Sakura... – _

_Espera...creo que ya sale... – _

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – _

_...Azul... – Sakura dio un suspiro y colgó en un estado como de shock_

_¡Genial Sakura! ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estas ahí? –_

_Tomoyo acabó por colgar su móvil al tiempo que sonreía. _

_¿De que ríes, princesa? – Eriol la había observado un momento después de que ella acabara la conversación_

_Nuestra Sakura, está embarazada Eriol – dijo ella con una sonrisa_

_¡Que bien! Que prisa se han dado...se ve que no pierden el tiempo...- dijo él guiñándole un ojo a su pareja_

_¡Que tonto! – _

_Acto seguido se fundieron en un abrazo seguido de caricias y mimos._

_OOOooOOOoOoOOOoooOO_

_Sakura se encontraba en el baño aún con la tira en la mano después de lanzar un sonoro grito justo en el instante de colgar, la dejó sobre el mármol y lentamente salió por la puerta dirigiéndose hacia el salón dónde su prometido y sus amigos esperaban._

_···Fin del Flashback···_

En el salón de la mansión de los Li, una Sakura estaba medio sonriendo, dando una mueca un poco falsa ante la alegría de sus amigos, Mei Ling la abrazaba efusivamente y lanzaba grititos, mientras Chiaki le cogía la mano y le daba un discurso sobre lo maravilloso de ser madre.

Sakura no daba abasto a tanta información, así que miró un momento por el rabillo del ojo a Shaoran, quién tenia una cara de asombro inmenso y se sentaba mecánicamente y sin darse cuenta en el sofá mientras estaba intentando recopilar lo que había oído hacia unos segundos de la boca de su novia.

¡Xiao Lang, es genial! – Mei Ling se dio la vuelta mirando a su primo y calló de inmediato mirándolo - ¿Xiao?

La morena y su pareja cambiaron su actitud alegre por una cara seria al ver a Li mirando la mesilla de enfrente del sofá absorto. Se miraron un segundo y se dirigieron a Sakura.

Saku...nosotros nos marchamos, ya nos llamaremos, ¿vale? Cuidaos mucho –

La japonesa acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta y cuando se hubieron ido, se dirigió muy lentamente y cabizbaja hacia el salón, dónde su prometido seguía en la misma posición. La chica lo miró un segundo y lo llamó por su nombre:

Shaoran –

Nada.

Shaoran –

Un poco más fuerte. Pero él ni se inmutó. Sakura bajó la cabeza, y abrazándose, salió de allí y se dirigió a las escaleras poniendo rumbo a su cuarto; cuándo hubo subido los dos primeros escalones, sintió una opresión en el brazo, lo que la obligó a darse la vuelta y encontrarse a su pareja cogiéndola fuertemente con la cabeza agachada y arrastrándola hacia él; con lo que tuvo que bajar los dos peldaños ya subidos, y en cuanto lo hizo, el joven chino la abrazó fuertemente sin que ella supiera reaccionar.

Te quiero –

Pensé que te habías enfadado... –

¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! – dijo él alzándola sin previo aviso del suelo y después volviéndola a bajar – Después de ti, claro... –

Oh Shaoran...tenías una cara...yo pensé...perdona que no te lo dijera antes...me acababa de enterar, además, ni siquiera te había consultado antes esa posibilidad...pero tampoco le había dado mucha importancia al tema, pensé que sólo seria un retraso...pero dos semanas ya son mucho...aunque tampoco tengo perdón de nadie...¡oh, que estúpida soy...!-

Sakura se vio interrumpida cuándo un dedo de Shaoran se interpuso entre su boca y sus palabras, acto seguido, la besó con una suavidad infinita.

No importa –

Sakura abrió más los ojos, jamás se imaginaria eso en aquel momento.

¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – dijo ella cariñosamente – Antes no eras así –

El otro Shaoran maduró... – dijo él alzando una ceja - ¿Te gustaba más antes? –

Me has gustado siempre – sonrió la japonesa - ¿qué haremos con él? –

¿Con quién? –

Con el bebé... –

Ya lo pensaremos sobre la marcha... ¿qué te parece? –

Me parece bien –

OOOOOOOOOoooooooOoOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOO

He leído que las embarazadas tendéis a hartaros de comida, ¿empezarás a comer así? Porque la verdad... –

Hemos de comer para dos – dijo la japonesa sacándole la lengua a su novio – Por cierto, no has acabado la frase...la verdad ¿que? -

Que no me gustaría tener que llevarte en brazos más de una vez... – dijo él sonriendo pícaramente

A veces eres de lo que no hay... – dijo Sakura un poco molesta por la broma

La pareja estaba en la cocina, era la hora de comer y habían improvisado algo para ellos.

Sakura cogió un trozo de pan disimuladamente cuándo el chino no miraba y, cuidadosamente lo colocó en el tenedor; seguidamente, aguantó con la punta del dedo el susodicho utensilio y lo dejó ir; por lo que el pan salió disparado hacia la cabeza de Shaoran, dado que éste estaba embobado y no se dio cuenta, se puso hecho una fiera cuándo notó el golpe.

Kinomoto...-

¿Si Li? – dijo ella coquetamente mientras disimulaba

_·····Flashback·····_

_¡Kinomoto! – _

_¿Qué quieres tu ahora? - _

_Una Sakura de dieciséis años y un Shaoran de la misma edad estaban en el patio del instituto; Sakura estaba tumbada sobre la hierba que había en el patio de atrás, y una también jovencísima Tomoyo estaba sentada a su lado. _

_El chico estaba de pie y sujetaba en su mano un trozo de pan._

_¿Me puedes explicar que es esto Kinomoto? – _

_Pues parece un trozo de pan, Li, ¿no veías Barrio Sésamo? A ver si te tendrán que enviar a párvulos otra vez a que te enseñen lo que es el pan... –_

_¡Basta de chorradas Kinomoto! – dijo él tirando el mendrugo al suelo – ¡Estoy harto de tus bromitas!_

_Cómo si tu no las hicieras...¡ idiota ! – _

_¡Pero yo tengo gracia para hacértelas a ti! – _

_Mira que eres patético niño...vete a jugar con las muñecas y lárgate un rato... – _

_Se me ocurre algo mejor... – _

_El chico sacó una botella llena de agua que tenia escondida y empezó a mojar con ella a Sakura, que para cuando se levantó, ya estaba empapada. _

_¡Serás hijo de...! ¡ Idiota! Yo te mato...¡te mato! – Sakura se lanzó encima de Shaoran sin que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar, aunque la pelea no duró mucho, puesto que Shaoran pudo con ella._

_·····Fin del Flashback·····_

Kinomoto...- volvió a repetir Shaoran, mirándola con cierto descaro

¿Qué pasa Li? ¿Volverás a hacerme lo mismo que la última vez? Anda, saca la botellita de agua... –

Haré algo mejor –

El chico se levantó y cogió a la chica por la cintura a la vez que la ponía en su hombro mientras Sakura iba golpeando su espalda.

¡No! ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! –

La llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y la dejó suavemente en la gran bañera mientras encendía el agua y ésta caía sobre la chica.

¡¡Aahhh! ¡Está ardiendo! ¡Apágala! –

Aunque la chica no podía moverse puesto que su pareja se había metido también y le daba dulces besos en el cuello.

Relájate, tontita –

- Creo que esto será mejor que la última vez que me dejaste empapada – dijo ella entre risas.

OOOOOoOooooooooooooooooooOOoOoooOOOoooOOooooOOOOooOOo

N.A.: Holaa! Siento haber tardado...pero ya sabéis que junio implica trabajos y exámenes...Y por eso no he podido actualizar antes...además que se me acaba la inspiración, y creo que el próximo o el capítulo 28 va a ser el ultimo. Porque tengo una creación en mente y ya quiero ponerla en práctica...Jejeje.

Bueno, disfrutad el capítulo, no es muy original, pero la vida es un poco rutinaria...

Besos!


	28. Cap27 Lo esperado y lo inesperado

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 27: Lo esperado y lo inesperado**

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Sakura Kinomoto se había enterado de que iba a ser madre. Obviamente habían acudido al especialista que, efectivamente, confirmó la tan esperada alegría.

Tomoyo y Eriol habían implantado su nuevo hogar en Londres, aunque estaban continuamente viajando por asuntos de trabajo. Más adelante decidieron que en un año se tomarían un período bastante largo de vacaciones, ya que la pareja se enteraron de que iban a ser papás.

Por su parte, Mei Ling ya había dado el "si quiero" con Chiaki y ya estaba de seis meses, cosa que eso se apreciaba al instante.

Cuando los Hiraguizawa hubieron llegado de su viaje de luna de miel, se habían juntado los seis amigos y compartieron con risas y alegría los embarazos de la china y la japonesa de ojos verdes. Tomoyo había visto a la pareja Li-Kinomoto más unida que nunca y eso le alegró profundamente el alma.

En una semana se casaban, empezaban los nervios, pero poco a poco, apenas afloraban, pues los dos lo tenían claro. Intentaban disimular delante del otro, hacían como si no pasara nada.

Sakura había ido a tomar su habitual café en el bar de la esquina de la empresa dónde estaba ubicada la empresa de su prometido, al ser una zona de trabajo, continuamente se podía ver a gente vestida de oficina ir de un lado para otro.

Al pasar por al lado de un quiosco, Sakura se fijo en la portada de un periódico en el que pudo reconocer el rostro que se le hacia tan conocido, de una pasada leyó:

" Shaoran Li, atrapado"

Me llevo uno de estos, gracias – dijo cogiendo ese diario y pagando

Una vez echo esto, se dirigió al café dónde fue directamente a la barra, como cada mañana para pedir un expresso para ella y un café solo para Shaoran.

Estaba esperando tranquilamente a que le sirviesen que no se percató de que alguien se paró detrás de ella, hasta que oyó esa voz que quiso querer olvidar y creía haber conseguido hacerlo.

Kinomoto Sakura...Parece que has cazado una buena pieza... –

La chica se dio la vuelta un poco asqueada y observó a la persona que sostenía el mismo periódico que había comprado ella delante de su cara.

Jeff...¿que narices haces aquí? –

Te he visto y he venido a saludarte, como buenos amigos...¿ya no te acuerdas de lo amigos que éramos? –

Sakura observó al hombre que tenia delante de ella, aun conservaba esa atractiva media melena rubia y esos ojos azules claros que reflejaban brillos.

Si, pero preferiría olvidarlo... –

Sakura observo que tenia los cafés delante suyo al darse la vuelta, como ya había pagado, los cogió y intentó salir de allí lo mas rápido posible ignorando al chico.

Si me disculpas...encantada de haberte visto, adiós –

Sakura...Sakura... – dijo el barrándole el paso – No se deja así a una vieja amistad... –

Oye, tengo trabajo ¿sabes? Y me tengo que largar –

¿A hacerle la pelota al señorito rico? Te conozco demasiado bien querida –

No se a que te refieres...pero no me importa...adiós -

Esta vez, el chico la dejó pasar, pero hizo una mueca y sonrió, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Sakura había salido corriendo de aquel sitio casi corriendo, ¿por qué se había tenido que encontrar con ese tipo? ¿qué hacia en Hong Kong? Ahora que las cosas iban bien aparecía ese energúmeno..."que asco", pensó para sus adentros.

Al llegar a la oficina, se coló un momento al baño para leer el diario y olvidar el mal trago.

" El millonario Shaoran Li, alias "el soltero de oro" entre las muchas jovencitas que llenan las calles, se casa en una semana en (...) , actualmente se le ha visto estas ultimas semanas con la afortunada de la cual se desconoce el nombre, pero se sabe que es de origen japonés, la pareja al parecer llevan ya varios meses saliendo, y no se sabe como la conoció Li ni de donde apareció la chica para instalarse en la Mansión de los Li (puesto que se la ha visto saliendo varias veces de la casa)..."

Joder, ahora salgo aquí y todo...la prensa rosa...puaj... ¡oh, mierda! – la chica lanzó una exclamación al ver una foto de Shaoran y ella en la que él la cogía por la cintura y estaban en plena calle bastante acaramelados, ambos con gafas de sol.

Salio corriendo aun con los cafés en las manos y se dirigió a la oficina de Shaoran, entro sin llamar y observó a su novio que estaba mirando a la recién llegada con cara de asombro mientras tenia un bolígrafo en su mano derecha a punto de escribir algo.

Ya pensé que no venias, ¿qué ha pasado? –

Me he entretenido un poco – dijo a modo de excusa, dejo los cafés en la mesa y puso el periódico de cara a su prometido – Lee esto – dijo señalándole el titular –

Shaoran se lo miro un momento y echo a reír.

¡Esto no es nada! Pura basura, llevan espiando meses...ya no me importa –

¿Y esto que? – dijo señalando la foto

Esto si que no me parece tan bien...pero que se le va a hacer...-

¿QUÉ? A mi no me gusta que un pirado de estos me siga por la calle...-

No te preocupes...ya se cansaran –

No, Shaoran, te puedo decir por experiencia que estos no se cansan...- la chica cogió el periódico y lo lanzo a la basura, decidió no hablar mas del tema.

·····Más tarde·····

Shaoran, ya no hay casi nada, ¿vamos para casa? –

Tengo una reunión pequeñita ahora, ¿puedes ir tu e ir preparando la cena? Mañana la hago yo... –

Claro, pues me voy, hasta ahora guapo – dijo dándole un beso

Cuando bajo hasta recepción volvió a encontrarse con el rubio de la mañana que la paró.

¿Adonde vas tan deprisa muñeca? –

A huir de tus garras... –

Huy...yo creo que no, ¿no se pueden ver dos viejos amigos? –

Tu y yo ya no somos amigos, no hay nada entre nosotros, ya no –

Déjame acompañarte a casa...no querrás que los medios se enteren de que la prometida de Li tiene un amante secreto ¿verdad? – dijo él acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de la japonesa

Esta bien, esta bien – dijo ella poniendo en medio su bolso – acompáñame a casa si quieres, pero basta, me cuentas que haces aquí, y te largas... –

Echo, preciosa –

Y no me llames así... –

El chico acompaño a Sakura hasta la verja de entrada de la mansión, donde Sakura bajo, y el chico también, seguido de ella.

¿Me vas a contar que narices haces aquí o que? –

He venido por cuestiones de trabajo, pero a parte me entere de que habías venido a pasar una larga temporada por aquí, y el destino hizo el resto, te encontré –

Bueno, pues muy bien, ya me has encontrado, ya te puedes largar de mi vida –

Que desagradable...no eras así cuando te conocí y cuando lo hice profundamente... – dijo el hombre pasando un dedo suavemente por la mejilla de Sakura, la cual lo aparto con la mano

Déjame en paz, ya te he dicho antes que no había ya nada – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, a punto estuvo de llegar, cuando el chico le dio la vuelta y puso ambos brazos por encima de los hombros de ella, apoyándose en la verja metálica.

Shaoran había llegado por fin a casa, le faltaban unos metros para llegar cuando vio a su prometida con un desconocido a lo lejos, este le acariciaba la mejilla y ella se apartaba hasta la verja. Shaoran paro el coche detrás de la curva que lo separaba de su casa procurando que no le vieran. Lo que observó después ya no le dejo reaccionar:

El hombre apreso a Sakura en la verja y le susurró al oído:

" Apuesto lo que quieras a que no me has olvidado aun"

¿Que te juegas? No me provoque Jeff... –

Eso es lo que quiero pequeña...no me creo que te cases con este por amor... –

¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué lo hago por dinero? –

Esta claro, el chico tiene pasta, y cuando te conocí odiabas a los pijitos ricos con toda tu alma... siempre fuiste una interesada...con todo y con todos –

No me conoces...y no le conoces a él...estas loco... – dijo ella llena de rabia

Loco por ti, florecita...-

Lo que vino a continuación no pudieron soportarlo ni Shaoran ni la propia Sakura. El rubio besó a Sakura con toda la cara y ella se apartó dándole un manotazo.

El chino, por su parte, no hizo nada, solo bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos y apretando los parpados para no ver más. No había oído nada pero había visto suficiente.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVERME A TOCAR CERDO ASQUEROSO! – Sakura empujo al chico y abrió la entrada de la verja, seguidamente la cerró y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

El ojiazul se toco la mejilla adolorida e hizo una sonrisa sarcástica mientras subía al coche.

Shaoran, cuando alzo la mirada solo vio al hombre subir al coche y a su prometida caminar con paso decidido hacia la casa. Cuando vio al coche del hombre acercarse, al pasar por al lado suyo se paro, bajo la ventanilla y le observo con una sonrisa maligna.

Chico, ¡tu novia tiene agallas! ¡Se nota que esta contigo por interés! – Tras eso, Jeff se largó, con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios después de ver la cara de Shaoran tras esa frase.

El chino no dio crédito a las palabras que había oído, no se lo podía creer, no podía ser, no quería creerlo, pero una parte de si mismo le obligaba a pensarlo.

Sakura había entrado en la solitaria casa aparentemente calmada, dejo sus cosas en la sala de estar y al llegar a la cocina, se derrumbó sobre la mesa de mármol a llorar desconsoladamente.

Oyó las llaves de Shaoran y se dispuso rápidamente a secarse las lagrimas y a mojarse un poco la cara. Saco un poco de comida y empezó a prepararlo.

El chino se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y observo a su chica aparentemente concentrada en lo que hacia.

Ah hola Shaoran, estoy haciendo tallarines, ¿te...te parece bien? – dijo ella con la voz un poco temblorosa

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo: "si"

Cenaron en silencio, echándose miradas fugaces y bajando la mirada seguidamente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se fueron a la cama igualmente mudos.

Al cabo de un rato de acostarse, Sakura observó a Shaoran de espaldas y con cuidado, lo abrazo por detrás buscando protección. El chico tuvo un pequeño escalofrío y aparto los brazos que lo llamaban. Sakura hizo una mueca triste y una pequeña lágrima empezó a formarse en su pupila.

¿Quién era ese hombre? –

Sakura se quedo helada. ¿Los habría visto Shaoran? ¿y que había visto exactamente?

¿Quien? –

El que...te...besaba en la puerta de casa – dijo el chino aun de espaldas y conteniendo las lagrimas

Eso si que había sido un balde de agua fría para Sakura.

No fui yo...fue él, me busca siempre, yo no quise... – dijo ella cogiéndose a su prometido

El chico se apartó y se levantó de la cama.

No te he preguntado eso –

Salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta de un portazo, seguidamente pudo escuchar el llanto de la chica y sus sollozos y no pudo soportarlo, con lo que hecho a correr y se refugió en un pequeño invernadero que tenían en la parte de atrás de la casa, allí paso la noche.

OOOoOoooooooOooOOooooOOOooOOooooOooOO

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura había estado buscando toda la mañana a Shaoran, ese día no habían tenido que ir a trabajar; tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber estado llorando toda la noche y no podía averiguar donde podía estar el chico. había recorrido casi toda la casa, y en la parte de atrás descubrió un pequeño caminito que nunca había visto, llegó a su destino y observó a Shaoran apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

Con un poco de miedo, se acerco lentamente y pudo comprobar que estaba dormido. Le toco suavemente el hombro y el chico se despertó sobresaltado, aunque al ver a la persona que lo había despertado, volvió a bajar la vista.

A parte de no escucharme, ¿ni siquiera quieres mirarme a los ojos?-

No puedo –

Shaoran, yo no hice nada, ni siquiera quería... –

Calla, ya tenias tu maldito titular en los periódicos, tu amante y te mueves por el interés podrías haber disimulado un poco para que no me diera cuenta... –

Acaso...acaso ¿me crees capaz de eso? – dijo Sakura atónita por lo que acababa de oír

Oídas esas palabras, Shaoran, que ya no podía más, se levanto.

¡NO LO SE! ¡DIMELO TÚ! ¡ES LO QUE QUIERES, ¿NO! ¡MI ASQUEROSO DINERO! –

En ese instante, es ese preciso instante fue cuando la japonesa reaccionó.

Con todas sus ganas le pegó una fuerte bofetada al chico y se quedaron los dos unos instantes quietos, ella por la acción que acababa de hacer y el otro por la reacción.

Esto...es lo mas...gordo...que me has dicho nunca Li... – Sakura estaba muy enfadada y respiraba profundamente y con un poco de sofoco - ...no sabes nada de mi...¡NADA! Si piensas realmente lo que me acabas de decir...realmente no me conoces... – la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente- ...no sabes lo que he llegado a sufrir por ti...todos los días de mi vida desde que te conocí...todos los días he sufrido por ti...tuve que soportarte siempre que te metías conmigo o que te cabreabas por cualquier estupidez...y ahora...AHORA...que se acerca un tío asqueroso... – Sakura ahogo un pequeño grito acompañado de un sollozo que hizo que Shaoran empezara a cambiar su expresión - ...no sabes todo lo que he pasado por ti...y tu crees que estoy aquí por el dinero...- entonces rió un poco – que tonta soy...el único chico que he amado de verdad, no le importo una mierda...y ahora estoy haciendo el ridículo mas grande mi vida... –

Se levanto y miro a Shaoran directamente a los ojos.

...pues no te preocupes...ahora mismo hago las maletas...¡ Y ME LARGO! -

La chica giró sobre sus talones y al ir a atravesar la puerta, la voz del chico la llamó.

¡Sakura! No es verdad lo que dije... No creo que estés aquí por el interés, y mucho menos creo que quisieras algo con ese...tío –

¡¡Ja! ¡Bingo! – dijo ella con sarcasmo, estaba ya fuera de si

Escúchame, todo lo que dije...estaba muy nervioso, y con lo que vi ayer...estaba ciego de celos, ahora comprendo lo que sentiste tu cuando ocurrió lo del restaurante...lo único que te pido es que no te vayas –

Te has pasado mucho con lo que me has dicho –

Lo se –

Nos casamos dentro de cinco días –

Lo se –

Estoy muy enfadada –

Lo se. –

La chica dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar otra vez.

¿Te iras? –

No...de momento –

La chica estuvo todo el día distante, y el chico no la buscó. Por la noche, Shaoran esperó hasta que Sakura se hubo dormido para entrar en la cama y dormirse él también. Hasta que por la mañana despertó y observó la espalda de Sakura; suavemente y con cuidado pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó. Noto como ella se movía un poco para despertarse, durante un instante tuvo miedo del rechazo, pero en seguida noto como las manos de ella se entrelazaban con las suyas y sonrió un poco.

Te quiero –

Esas. Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron soñar durante todo el día a Shaoran Li. habían sonado tan sinceras que ya no se acordaba de ningún enfado.

Sakura por su parte, aun notaba un poco de dolor por la punzantes palabras de Shaoran, pero, por otra parte, ella había pasado por lo mismo exactamente cuando lo vio a el con aquella chica en el restaurante, y entendía su enfado.

La chica olvido lo sucedido con Jeff, el chico la había pretendido varias veces, y la verdad, es que una vez salieron juntos durante un tiempo, lo había conocido cuando él estaba de viaje por Japón, y desde que ella se entero de que la engañaba, nunca mas quiso volver a saber de el, tampoco duraron mucho tiempo, para Sakura lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en un pasado no tenia la mas mínima importancia, nunca.

Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos, y el gran día llego. Como de costumbre, la novia de blanco, y una fiesta por todo lo alto. Estaban invitados todos los personajes influyentes de Hong Kong y aquel día fue breve pero intenso para todos nuestros protagonistas.

Al decir el "si quiero", Tomoyo y Mei Ling lloraban como magdalenas abrazadas la una a la otra, por fin había conseguido juntar de verdad a su parejita favorita y estaban que no cabían en si de la emoción.

Sakura y Shaoran decidieron dejar todos los percances y problemas atrás y empezar una nueva vida cómo casados. Ahora empezaban una nueva familia y un pequeñito venia de camino, así que no querían problemas.

De momento, todo había acabado bien, para todos ellos la vida seguía y así acabaron formando una nueva vida, feliz y plena, tal como querían.


	29. Epilogo

**Una nueva vida**

Eowyn

**Epílogo**

¡¡Mamá! ¡¡Dile Chun Hei que me deje en paz! ¡¡Me está molestando todo el rato! – una niña de aproximadamente seis años se quejaba a su madre, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en dos moños y sus ojos rojizos brillaban, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

¡Ay dios! ¿Por qué me tocarían gemelos a mí...? –

¡Pero mamá...! ¡Si yo no hago nada! ¡Se lo inventa todo ella! – otro niño aproximadamente de la edad de la niña e idéntico a ella, se queja mientras su madre observa que su pelo está despeinado y, aunque es negro, se pueden apreciar manchas de barro; mientras observa también sus ojos rasgados y azules muy claros que tienen signos de excusa.

¡Chun! ¡Deja de molestar a tu hermana! Y tu Lin, no dejes que te haga la burla...¿Porqué no juegas con Hien y Yukiko? –

Si estábamos todos juntos mamá...pero siempre me molesta... –

¡No protestes! Anda, iros a jugar todos juntos, o sino otro día no vendremos a casa del tío Xiao Lang... –

Mei Ling...déjalos estar, sólo son niños... – una Sakura mucho más madura pero con la misma expresión de siempre mira a su amiga china con una gotita en la cabeza.

¡Claro! A ti no te han tocado ése par de monstruitos que todo el día se están quejando... –

Los niños, mientras, habían corrido por todo el jardín de la mansión de los Li buscando a sus dos compañeros.

¡Hien! ¡Yukiko! –

¡Estamos aquí! – un niño de pelo rebelde con los ojos verdes de aproximadamente la edad de los gemelos y una niña morena con los ojos azules un año menor que todos ellos, saludan con la mano en alto desde lejos.

Deberías tener más cuidado con Yukiko, Chun, ya sabemos que es tu hermana, pero siempre te estás metiendo con ella... – dice Yukiko

Ya...pero es que me molesta, es una llorona...y no es tan bonita como tu Yukiko... – dice Chun Hei sonrojado mirando los pies de la niña

¡¡Chun deja ya de decir cursiladas! ¡Que es mi prima! Además, aunque Lin Tai sea tu hermana, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter con ella, estas hecho un gamberro -

Gracias por defenderme Hien... – dice Lin Tai

Siempre voy a protegerte Lin... – sonríe el chico

¡Mira quién habla de cursiladas! ¡Vamos al lago a mirar peces! –

OOoooooOooooOOOooooOOooOOOOooooOOoo

Mientras los adultos observan a sus hijos, todos sonríen; han pasado ya tantas cosas juntos...

Chicos, ¿os dais cuenta? – un hombre de pelo azulado de ojos azules sonríe a los demás, están todos sentados alrededor de una mesa de jardín.

¿De qué Eriol? –

De lo mucho que han crecido todos –

Es verdad, ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido cariño... – Una joven madre de ojos azules mira a su esposo.

Cuándo Tomoyo observaba los ojos de Eriol se podía ver reflejada en ellos, y aunque hubiera pasado el tiempo, en nada habían cambiado, se querían como el primer día, y su hija Yukiko era su vivo retrato, ¿que más podía pedir?

Mei Ling observaba a su hijo correr feliz mientras lo observaba con expresión melancólica.

Mei...¿te pasa algo? – Chiaki pasa un brazo por la espalda de su esposa y la observa preocupado mientras los otros también observan la escena.

Pensar que estuve a punto de perder a Chun...y a mi misma... – la china baja la mirada, a pesar de todo lo que tenían ahora, a pesar de aparentar siempre ser fuerte y que no temía a nada, durante su parto había pasado mucho miedo: Lin fue la primera en nacer, pero después...el parto se complicó y la vida de su otro hijo y la de ella misma corrían peligro. Con Chun consiguieron el milagro, el niño pudo nacer sano, pero en los dos meses siguientes, ella había estado muy enferma y todos temían por su vida, hasta que poco a poco fue recobrando la salud hasta ser la misma Mei Ling de siempre.

¡Pero estás aquí Mei! ¡Y Chun también! ¡Eres nuestra Mei Ling! No hubiéramos dejado que te pasara nada! – Sakura quiso darle un rumbo diferente a la conversación y se lanzó a abrazar a Mei Ling con afecto.

Sakura... – la morena sonrió, y lo hizo más cuándo Tomoyo se unió al abrazo - ...Tomoyo... –

El líder del clan Li sonrió observando a su esposa, siempre había sido alegre, no le gustaba hacer enfadar a los demás, aunque cuándo se enfadaba ella...ya sabia como era.

Todos los años que había pasado con ella habían sido maravillosos, la había esperado durante mucho tiempo, y ahora sabia que ya nunca más nada los separaría, estaba disfrutando del momento, tenia esposa, un hijo, y ya no podía desear nada más, si todo ocurría con la mujer que quería al lado, ya nada le importaba. Aun recordaba la primera vez que se encontraron, en el pasillo del instituto, si alguien le hubiera dicho en aquel momento que acabaría así con esa chica, nunca lo hubiera creído. También recordaba aquel incidente con Jeff, después de aquello, nunca más habían vuelto a saber de él, aunque tampoco es que les importara demasiado, ambos tenían lo que querían, y eso bastaba.

Sakura se sentó en el regazo de su esposo, y le miró.

¿En que pensabas? –

En lo mucho que te quiero... – sonrió él

Ooohhh, Shaoran... – ella le respondió con un beso en los labios

¿Cuándo se lo diremos? – susurró él acariciando levemente el vientre de la japonesa

Oh, bueno...que esperen un poquito – dijo ella guiñándole un ojo – ya sabes cómo se pusieron con el primero... -

Es verdad –

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron una mirada de complicidad, mientras volvían a unirse en la charla con sus viejos amigos. Ahora sabían que la felicidad puede llegar con una nueva vida.

···· Fin ····

**N.A.: **Queríais el epilogo...aquí está! Aunque quería hacerlo igualmente...jejeje.

Entonces, ya si, el final de "Una nueva vida", desde el 16 de abril del 2004, hasta el 29 de julio del 2005, 15 meses de fic...ufff, si lo piensas un poco, asusta...

En fin, quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, o al menos, lo habéis leído...(y yo soy una de ellas, me puse a leer mi propio fic por curiosidad y no me pude desenganchar...jeje, hasta iba pensando: ¿esto lo he escrito yo?), bueno, basta de charla.

Gracias a:

Ciliegia, Naru Urashima, Sakura15, Tomoe Himura, Ghia Hikari, Ukirara, Princess Sheccid, Tsuki Lunita, Tantei Ran, Lian Lai, HanaTK, alex-1987, sakki-chan, lore, Sakura-Card-Captor, crystal dono, Black7, serena2000, keoka-CCS, hikari katsuragi, kayla-chan, k-gome, Sango-chan95, narya85, serenity princess, belen1, saku-cerezo4, fairy of the watery, ciakaira, megumi-chan, mybabygirl, carlos, pantera, nochera, belen, watery, yun16chica, Nav!fer, angel of the watery, amni123, serena, gabby, mayela, KRAE, miakatakachan, anahi, rukia, kary, aiko, sophie, akirachinty, michan y daria.

Gracias a todos vosotros por los reviews mandados, me han dado muchos ánimos.

Justo he acabado antes de vacaciones, bueno, ahora de viajecito por ahí i en setiembre estaré de vuelta con una nueva historia que tendrá como titulo: "Tu mundo", será un Universo Alterno otra vez (siento a los que son fans de que haya magia y mundos raros p ).

Bueno, pues que paséis unas buenas vacaciones, y de verdad que no podéis imaginar la ilusión que me han hecho todos y cada uno de los reviews, me hacen sentir mas cercana a vosotros.

Muchos besos! Cuidaos mucho!

Eowyn.


End file.
